Professeur!
by Chumani
Summary: Enseigner la DCFM à Poudlard, c'est bien. Etre mariée à Remus Lupin, c'est mieux. Avoir les deux à la fois, c'est pas mal du tout. Mais sortir ses squelettes du placard, ça, c'est totalement nul...
1. Chapter 1

hello people!

quelques news si vous le voulez bien...

d'abord, si vous connaissiez l'existence de mon blog, ne le cherchez plus, je l'ai fermé. il ne me servait plus depuis plusieurs mois. ça, c'est dit *coche*

ensuite, cette fic n'est pas une suite de "Ma Vie", que vous connaissez peut-être, également sur Ambre et Remus. les deux sont en lien, mais n'ont pas la même fin, ils ne se situent pas à la même époque. si vous voulez, Professeur! peut se placer à partir du chapitre où Ambre quitte Poudlard. et encore, je crois que j'ai changé quelques détails.

en dernier lieu, non seulement cette fic est terminée (si j'ai le temps je vais même la poster en entier), mais en plus vous l'avez en avant-première! hpf ne la connais pas! j'attends pour la mettre sur ce site de terminer mes précédentes fics, et même si ce n'est pas gagné, ne vous inquiétez pas, Insertion trouvera sa fin!

bye, et merci de me lire!

Je n'apprécie pas trop Severus Rogue, mais ici, force m'est d'admettre qu'il a raison : les élèves de cette école ne sont rien d'autre qu'une bande de cornichons.

Ils entrent dans la salle de classe, gais, insouciants… Ils ne pensent ni à ce qui n'est pas eux, ni à ce qui se passe au dehors. Ils mènent leurs petites existences tranquilles… Et sans travailler une seule minute, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Décidément, un nom de légume me paraît trop faible. Qui est-ce qui se retrouve avec toutes les inconséquences de ces pauvres créatures sur le dos ? Bingo, c'est bibi. Ce n'était pas, en plus, si je devais les supporter pour simplement quelques jours.

Une année, vous vous rendez compte ? Une année ! Dumbledore devait vraiment ne plus avoir aucune imagination lorsqu'il m'a demandé de venir. Il faut dire aussi que c'était soit cela, soit une envoyée du Ministère.

Je suis donc un choix par défaut. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, je suis sûre qu'il aurait pris n'importe qui sauf ma brillante personne. J'espère juste qu'il n'espère pas me soutirer autre chose pendant cette année de service.

Et devinez ce qui va se passer durant tout ce temps ?

J'hérite de la place ô combien passionnante de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Magnifique, et paradoxal. Si j'en crois mes lectures, il n'est même pas prévu au programme que les élèves sachent ce qui se passe au dehors, apprennent à se défendre, et voient combien la société sorcière oublie certains points essentiels.

Thème de l'année : points sur les i.

Il me plairait, je lance sur un ton acerbe au troupeau d'éléphants auquel je dois enseigner les bases de la défense, que vous vous installiez en vitesse. Sans bruits je vous prie, j'ai les oreilles fragiles.

…gagné. Ils vont avoir peur de moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je ne serais sûrement pas le professeur auxquels ils viendront se confier en cas de problème, mais je dois assurer à ma fonction un certain respect.

Distance, distance. Je vais avoir du mal, mais distance.

- Qui est absent ? je reprends en désignant les trois places vides au premier rang.

Un garçon légèrement ventripotent, dont la tête me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, bredouille des sons tellement vagues que, même avec mes oreilles supersoniques, je ne comprends pas un mot.

- Vous êtes ? je demande en lui lançant mon regard « tremble pauvre mortel »

- Ne-Ne-Neville Londubat, Madame, réplique-t-il en tremblant trois fois plus.

…ah oui. Neville. Le fils de Frank et Alice. Je comprends pourquoi sa tête m'était familière. C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à son père. A sa mère, aussi, mais d'après Minerva, davantage au niveau du caractère.

Nous verrons bien. En tout cas, j'ai eu sur lui divers échos contradictoires. On me l'a décrit comme assez maladroit, voire totalement nul pour ce qui est des impressions de Severus, mais j'incline à penser pour ma part que son intransigeante grand-mère, ainsi que la perte de ses parents, doivent contribuer à peut-être une disposition naturelle.

En tout cas, s'il est réellement ainsi, je me donne un an pour faire de ce cinquième année un sorcier aussi doué en sa partie qu'un jongleur avec ses balles.

Bien, je reprends sur un ton sec tout en commençant à déambuler entre les tables. Je suis navrée, Monsieur Londubat, de devoir vous dire que je n'ai rien compris à votre précédent discours. Comment se nomment vos trois camarades absents ?

Arrivée au fond de la salle, je me retourne brusquement, et quelques têtes s'empressent de fixer à nouveau leur regard vers le tableau. Des garçons, évidement. Je ne pouvais m'attendre à autre chose avec une classe dans le fleuron de l'âge adolescent. Avoir un corps à ressusciter un fantôme présente ses inconvénients.

Oh, je ne me vante pas. La nature a voulu que je sois bien formée sur le plan physique, c'est un fait indéniable. Ni trop ni trop peu, juste ce qu'il faut. De surcroît, je conviens volontiers qu'avoir des yeux de biche, aux iris verts, et de porter les cheveux jusqu'aux hanches a de quoi surprendre.

Le fait est juste que par esprit de contradiction, je refuse de les couper. De toute manière, je ne prends pas soin de moi pour mon propre plaisir, mais pour celui de mon mari.

En plus, si ça permet d'attirer l'attention des élèves…

- Perdu votre langue, Monsieur Londubat ? je reprends en remontant à nouveau vers l'estrade. Si vous vous inquiétez pour vos camarades, sachez que d'une, j'ai une fiche d'appel, et que de deux, je ne donne des punitions que pour des causes graves.

Bah oui. Ne faites pas cette tête étonnée, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Il y a dans chaque promotion un ou deux chahuteurs tels qu'ils peuvent détruire l'école rien qu'avec une expérience magique voulue « amusante ». J'en ai connus, alors je sais de quoi je parle. Si je retire des points ou mets en retenue parce que les élèves ont respiré de travers, l'avenir du monde sorcier ne sera vraiment plus assuré.

Effrayer pour être respectée, voilà ma pédagogie.

- Ce sont Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, et Harry Potter, finit-il par couiner.

Harry ? Merlin, voilà qui ne me surprend pas. Albus le Vieux m'a dit qu'il était assez doué pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie avec ses amis. Apparemment, il semblerait qu'il soit atteint d'une maladie chronique appelée « je-sauve-le-monde », et que ses amis aient été contaminés.

Soit… Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le Survivant. Il a le courage de Gryffondor, et un certain mépris des règlements, comme son père. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Sa tâche est lourde, et il n'a que quinze ans…

Cependant, s'il veut réellement venir à bout de Voldemort, il ferait mieux de venir à mes cours.

- Vous pourrez leur dire, je reprends sur un ton si glacial que la température baisse de cinq degrés, que la résistance à l'Avada n'est malheureusement pas sur les sujets des BUSES, et que comme le programme a été remanié, je crains que les livres qu'on vous a demandé d'acheter ne vous servent absolument à rien.

Silence. S'ils savaient combien ils ont eu chaud, ils me baiseraient les pieds pour me remercier.

Un blond ricane au dernier rang. Je reconnais ces cheveux. Impossible de se tromper ! Ma meilleure amie a les mêmes. Quoique maintenant…

- De plus, je rajoute en m'asseyant sur le bureau, le ricanement n'est pas propice à la concentration. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Malfoy ?

…Bien. Peut-être vais-je enfin pouvoir commencer le cours ?

- Le Ministère entend vous empêcher de vous défendre. Selon lui, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal doit passer par la théorie. Il est donc de mon avis que ceux qui ont établi cette règle ont une trop faible mémoire ou un trop grand âge pour se souvenir que l'épreuve des BUSES est aussi de nature pratique.

…apparemment, j'ai fait une blague, puisqu'ils rient tous. Soit. Il faut bien s'amuser dans cette guerre, même si cela n'implique pas pour autant d'oublier le reste. Demeurons clémente.

- Aussi, je reprends une fois la classe revenue au calme, j'ai l'intention de sortir des sentiers battus. Le Ministère ne peut contrôler ce qui se passe dans cette classe, alors je vais vous former. Les BUSES ne sont qu'une étape dans votre vie. Elle vous semblera bien dérisoire une fois que vous serez au niveau ASPIC. Entre temps, la face du monde peut changer, et aussi vous devez vous y préparer.

- On croirait entendre Maugrey, souffle un gamin à son voisin en pensant probablement que je ne pouvais percevoir ses paroles.

- Flattée que vous me compariez à lui, je rétorque. Alastor est un ami que j'apprécie.

Ce qui est vrai. Avant que je ne disparaisse de la surface du monde, Maugrey et moi nous entendions bien. Je suis prête à parier, d'ailleurs, que nous partageons encore le même avis. L'heure est grave.

- Pour votre gouverne, je continue, sachez qu'il n'y a rien que je ne peux apprendre. Tout ce que vous tenterez de me cacher me reviendra forcément.

Ils en doutent encore, mais je pense qu'ils comprendront assez tôt combien l'indiscrétion est la matière de mon travail.

- Cette année, je reprends, vous allez apprendre ce que d'ordinaire on vous cache. La Magie est occulte, toutes ses facettes comportent du bon et du mauvais. Certaines créatures que vous pensiez jusqu'ici de légende deviendront réelles, et vous apprendrez que le danger n'est pas toujours là où il le paraît.

Et j'en suis la preuve vivante, encore que je ne sois pas rassurante à voir. Mais lorsque je le désire, je peux paraître des plus lumineuses, alors que là se trouve le réel danger.

- Mon père le dira au Ministre, lance soudain la voix de Malfoy.

- Votre père sait parfaitement qui je suis, et le Ministre aussi. Ce que je fais n'est pas de leur ressort.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Dans les faits, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient besoin que je leur rafraîchisse un peu la mémoire.

D'un coup de baguette, je fais décoller une partie des livres entreposés dans les étagères, et les distribue sur les tables. Ce sont des volumes épais comme des dictionnaires, mais il leur faudra au moins cela pour comprendre ce qu'est réellement notre monde.

- Il va de soi, Monsieur Londubat, que vous allez prendre les ouvrages réservés à vos amis absents. Dorénavant, vous n'aurez plus besoin d'un autre livre que celui-ci. Inutile d'apporter celui écrit sur vos listes.

- Il va falloir tout apprendre ? demande un Serpentard joufflu.

- Ce serait l'idéal, je réponds.

Qu'ils arrêtent ces visages dégoûtés, tout leur rentrera dans le crâne sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Mieux encore, je leur donnerai des détails non écrits dans le bouquin.

- Professeur ? demande une fille blonde dont la poitrine a subi un sortilège de gonflement.

J'espère qu'elle ne va pas décoller pour autant… Il y a un risque, avec tout cet air.

- De quand date le livre ? demande-t-elle.

Evidemment… Il y a sur la couverture un petit gros détail qui interpelle.

- Il a été publié en 1980, si tel est le sens de votre question, je réponds. Cela n'est pas assez récent à votre goût ?

J'avoue, je provoque un peu. Cependant, j'estime que mon nom ne doit pas être une source de jugement. Il ne faut pas parler sans savoir.

- Mais les Potter étaient déjà morts et Harry bébé, alors qui est ce Potter qui a écrit le livre ?

Murmures. Non, certains n'avaient pas remarqué ? Nom d'un chien, là j'adhère à 100% avec Rogue ! Des cornichons ! Voire des concombres.

- Ceci n'est pas qu'un livre, je réplique sur un ton lent, c'est aussi une thèse. Une thèse publiée par Ambre Héloïse Potter, Maître Furie de son état, et sœur du James Potter que vous connaissez. Il est d'ailleurs mort en 1981, et non 1980, mais cela ne change rien. Un problème avec ce point ?

- Mais alors, reprend la même fille sur un ton hasardeux, elle est la tante d'Harry ?

- Brillante déduction, Miss.

Je suis sûre que vous adhérez à mon avis. Comment cette fille a-t-elle pu arriver jusqu'en cinquième année ? Elle est tellement bécasse que je ne la laisserais même pas cultiver des citrouilles !

- Et vous, reprend Draco Malfoy sur le ton le plus provocant de sa réserve, vous êtes qui au juste ?

Moi ? Oh, trois fois rien. Juste un élément de l'histoire…

- Dans les faits, je reprends en dardant sur lui un regard si lourd qu'il en baisse la tête, je suis le professeur Lupin.


	2. Bonheur

Je m'étends avec un soupir de bien-être sur le canapé. Quelle journée, Merlin, quelle journée ! Heureusement que je peux rentrer facilement à la maison, parce que je n'imagine même pas les dégâts si j'avais dû rester…

Deux mains fraîches s'étendent de chaque côté de mon visage, et je manque d'en grogner de bonheur. Pas de doute, quitter Poudlard tous les soirs pour ensuite transplaner à Londres est un excellent investissement.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la charge d'une maison après tout… Ma présence dans les vénérables murs n'est demandée que les jours de semaine de huit à vingt…inutile de m'attarder aux repas ou à je ne sais quoi d'autre.

- Je croyais que tu devais sortir, je murmure à mon mari.

- Tu préfères que je m'en aille ? réplique-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Non…

Ma réponse n'a été qu'un souffle. Il n'a pas besoin de l'entendre, de toute manière. Remus Lupin, mon époux depuis un peu plus de dix ans et loup-garou de son état, me connaît trop bien.

- Journée difficile ? s'enquiert-il.

- Epouvantable.

Comme toutes celles qui viendront… J'ai été suivie par les murmures des élèves jusqu'à mon départ. Lupin ! Personne ne savait que leur brillant professeur d'il y a deux ans avait une épouse. Alors ils n'avaient pas les yeux en face des trous, parce que pour autant que je sache, Remus porte une alliance…

Moi aussi, bien sûr, mais je pense qu'ils ont déjà remarqué. C'est le premier détail qu'ils ont cherché.

…D'ailleurs, si vous vous demandez pourquoi Remus restait à Poudlard la nuit lorsqu'il y enseignait, je répondrais par un seul nom : Severus Rogue.

Simple comme Merlin : il sait faire la potion Tue-Loup. Pas moi.

Pour revenir sur le comportement des élèves à mon égard, je pense qu'ils doivent se demander comment un homme aussi adorable a pu tomber amoureux d'un ours comme moi.

Et bien vous savez quoi ? A la réflexion, je me le demande aussi…

- Dumbledore ne t'a rien demandé ? murmure Remus sans bouger ses mains.

Au sujet de l'Ordre…

- Il connaît déjà ma réponse.

Pour autant, je suis persuadée qu'il tentera sa chance un jour ou l'autre… Rien que pour le plaisir de s'entendre répondre non.

- As-tu vu Harry ? demande soudain Remus.

Ça, c'est LA question. Celle à laquelle je ne veux pas répondre. Mais mon cher mari est malin : pour mieux la faire passer, il entreprend de me prendre sur ses genoux. Il sait que je ne peux résister à cela.

Hum…c'est peut-être un peu puéril d'agir ainsi, mais laissez-moi profiter…

- Amour ?

…gnagnagna… Le pire, c'est qu'il s'attendait parfaitement à ce que je réagisse de cette manière.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de me manipuler ainsi, je soupire.

- Ma chérie, tu sais très bien que cela fait partie de moi…

Hélas. Hélas, pour mon plus grand malheur, Remus a été un Maraudeur. Il en a gardé une certaine prédisposition au calcul manipulateur, au point que je commence à penser que c'est chez lui une disposition naturelle.

Il n'en a pas l'air, en public, mais Remus est vraiment…lui. C'est la seule chose à dire. Il est unique.

- Je devrais protester, je grogne.

C'est moi ou il vient de ricaner ? Bah, qu'il le fasse après tout. Il n'y a vraiment qu'avec lui que je m'adoucis. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, mais je demeure moi-même pour autant. Le monde extérieur pâtit donc de mon mauvais caractère.

- Alors ? reprend Remus en rapprochant son visage du mien. Pour Harry ?

Hum, il est près…très près… C'est tentant… Et il fait exprès ! Si j'essaye de l'embrasser, il se dérobera, et cela jusqu'à ce que je lui aie répondu.

- Absent, je murmure.

Mon mari sait combien le sujet est sensible à mon égard. Harry Potter… Il a changé ma vie, en un certain sens, et son existence est la raison pour laquelle je m'entends aussi mal avec Dumbledore.

Je ne sais quel effet sa venue aura sur moi… Ma plus grande crainte, c'est cela, contrairement à Remus. Lui dit avoir confiance en moi, mais a contrario redoute une certaine réaction plutôt violente…

Personnellement, je n'ai pas cette peur. Ladite réaction arrivera, et le seul moyen pour l'éviter est de se taire.

Ce dernier point n'est pas viable. Les secrets sont toujours dévoilés. Tous. Quels qu'ils soient.

- Tu n'y couperas pas pour autant, tu sais, reprend mon mari. Il va finir par te poser des questions…

Oh ça oui ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Depuis que Remus sait que j'ai décidé d'enseigner via la thèse d'Ambre Potter, il ne cesse de me répéter qu'Harry, faute de pouvoir interroger sa tante en personne, se rabattra sur moi.

Ou sur Dumbledore, mais c'est du pareil au même. Le vieillard me renverra la balle, je le soupçonne de prendre un malin plaisir à assister aux événements comme spectateur.

Je parie que demain, je ne vais pas y couper… Pas plus qu'aux rumeurs, murmures, et regards haineux de la part de ces cornichons. Il va bien falloir qu'ils s'habituent au fait que oui j'ai épousé Remus Lupin, oui il est canon malgré ses cicatrices, oui il est sympathique, et oui je supporte sa lycanthropie.

Les contestataires n'ont qu'à bien se tenir…

Uh… Il est vachement près quand même… J'ose ? Après tout, j'ai répondu à ses questions… Il n'a plus aucune raison valable de me repousser, non ?

…

…

…

…gagné ! Nom d'un bonhomme en brioche, même au bout de douze ans je ne parviens pas à m'y habituer. Pour même être honnête, je tuerai pour que ce ne soit jamais le cas. Remus est doux et gentil. Jamais impatient, jamais déplacé, et ses baisers valent tout l'or du monde.

Je crois qu'il considère qu'au vu de sa condition, il a de la chance de m'avoir. Personnellement, je tends à penser le contraire… Je l'aime, Merlin, je l'aime !

Pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné… Après notre rupture en septième année, j'avais quitté l'école. Mais voyez plutôt ce qui a suivi…


	3. Césure

FLASH BACK

La nausée habituelle au transplanage s'arrête aussitôt mes pieds posés sur quelque chose de solide. Je devrais y être habituée, j'ai eu mon permis les doigts dans le nez après tout, mais je préfère de loin voler.

Ce qui en l'état était exclu. Je devais partir. Vite. En urgence. Mieux valait cela que rester là où j'étais. Le vol aurait donné une indication sur ma destination, et cela était absolument…inenvisageable.

Toutefois…peut-être que j'aurais dû savoir où j'allais. C'est vrai, je me suis focalisée sur la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, et suis partie. Ni moi, ni mon caractère de cochon n'avons écouté ce que disait la raison ou je ne sais autre quel truc sensé nous aider à agir de la meilleure manière qui soit.

J'ai toujours été affreusement indisciplinée, voire même tête brûlée. Et fuyarde, aussi. L'an passé, j'ai blessé mon meilleur ami. C'était involontaire, je vous assure, mais le résultat demeure qu'il a été dans les choux pendant trois bons mois.

Je m'en suis voulu…et je suis partie. Partie dans ma terre, partie là où je suis née, partie où j'aurais dû être.

En Angleterre. Six mois de scolarité, à Poudlard. Peu, mais suffisant pour changer ma vie. Je ne voulais me lier avec personne, et en résultat… Faisant une nouvelle fois preuve d'une déraison plus grosse qu'un dragon, je suis tombée amoureuse. Nous avons été en couple. Il m'a quittée.

J'ai retrouvé mon frère, me suis réconciliée avec mon meilleur ami, j'ai percé des secrets, et suis retournée là où j'aurais dû a priori rester.

Joli palmarès, non ? Le tout en quelques mois à peine. Qui dit mieux ?

Personne, évidement. Je suis une exception dans tous les sens du terme.

Pourquoi parlais-je de cela, déjà ? Je ne sais plus, je ne sais rien…ce serait mentir que de raconter que je n'ai pas gardé des séquelles de cette période. C'était il y a cinq ou six mois, et pour mon plus grand malheur, j'ai un tel cœur de beurre que la moindre anicroche me laisse des traces presque à vie.

Oui, je vise quelqu'un. Oui, je pense à une – voire plusieurs – situations très précises. Non, je ne vous en parlerai pas.

Pourquoi cela ? Et bien…peut-être parce que j'ai un caractère de cochon, et que mes affaires me regardent moi et moi seule. Surtout pas vous.

Ceci mis au point, vous m'excuserez, mais j'aimerais savoir où j'ai atterri.

Ne vous en déplaise, mais c'est important. Je suis comme qui dirait légèrement enfoncée dans une masse d'ennuis tellement énorme que les grands de ce monde peuvent aller se rhabiller. Même le plus malheureux ne saurait me faire concurrence.

Avec tout ça, je ne sais pas où je suis, moi… Enfin si, je sais, j'ai des yeux comme tout un chacun, mais l'intérêt de cette localité, lui, m'échappe totalement.

La magie me déteste. Elle est censée être un outil au service du sorcier, mais moi je vous dis que c'est DES CLOUS ! Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais j'ai l'impression que cette chose qui, contrairement à ce que pense la majorité des crétins naviguant dans le monde magique, est vivante.

Pire, elle avait besoin d'une tête de turc. Moi et ma poisse avons paru parfaits pour remplir l'office.

…si un jour vous devenez dignes de confiance, vous comprendrez. Je vous expliquerai.

Voyons…pourquoi ai-je atterri dans un arbre – quoique cela ne soit guère surprenant quand on me connaît – au bord d'un champ de blé ?

C'est la saison des moissons…les épis sont lourds et dorés. Le vent balayant la campagne les fait bruisser en un son agréable à mes oreilles délicates.

Tableau idyllique, donc. Qui ne me renseigne pas beaucoup. J'ai au moins la certitude de ne pas avoir atterri chez mes géniteurs. C'est déjà cela. Je craignais un peu ce problème, moins que celui de rencontrer mes parents adoptifs c'est vrai, mais tout de même assez pour préférer vivre comme une moldue plutôt que de les croiser.

Soyons claire : ce n'est aucun de mes frères, le problème – encore que le plus jeune…bref – mais plutôt les parents.

Sur ce point aussi je resterai discrète. Vous en savez déjà trop.

J'aimerais pouvoir virevolter avec grâce pour descendre de ma branche, mais vu l'état actuel des choses, je crains surtout de me casser une jambe ou quelque chose d'approchant. Plus qu'un orteil, en tout cas.

Dommage… Mais malgré tout, je n'ai pas de regrets. Le conflit était latent – je parle de mes parents – et l'événement récent n'a fait qu'envenimer les choses.

C'était naturel… Personne ne veut de moi…

Même mon petit-ami m'a quittée. Remus. Il avait des raisons, oui. Je conçois que le fait qu'il soit lycanthrope lui ait donné un complexe d'infériorité non négligeable, mais à sa place je n'aurais pas agi ainsi.

Je l'aimais, moi.

…

…je ne parlais pas de descendre de cet arbre ? Deux secondes…

Doucement, je me laisse glisser le long du tronc et atterrit sur la terre ferme. Je n'ai pas l'agilité d'un chat, loin de là, mais je ne regrette toujours pas.

Mon problème, maintenant, c'est ce que je vais devenir. A long terme, je veux dire. J'ai encore près de cent ans de vie devant moi, autant les employer de manière utile et…discrète. Ils ne me retrouveront jamais.

J'y veillerai.

Quoique vu ce que j'ai entendu il y a à peine deux heures, il n'y a pas de risque que mes parents me cherchent avant plusieurs années…si jamais l'idée leur effleure l'esprit un jour.

Ne pas y penser…ne pas y penser… Si je dois pleurer, alors je le ferais. Mais pas maintenant…

PAS MAINTENANT J'AI DIT !

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues malgré mon interdiction. Je devrais être forte. Je devrais, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

J'ai été reniée, nom d'un petit pois, j'ai été reniée ! Mes parents adoptifs, que j'aimais de tout mon cœur, m'on reniée ! J'ai été accusée de quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait, et ils m'ont interdit de porter désormais leur nom !

Reniée ! Mes géniteurs l'avaient déjà fait, maintenant c'est au tour de mes parents ! Je savais qu'un abcès serait percé un jour, je me sentais trop mal déjà, mais être rejetée est pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Reniée ! Ils m'ont prise à mes géniteurs lorsque j'étais enfant, m'ont enlevé tout espoir de redevenir celle que j'étais jadis, m'ont dressée selon un idéal. Par eux, j'ai appris à dissimuler mes pensées, à être une autre que moi, à ne pas être faible. J'ai appris à me battre, à garder mon honneur. J'y ai perdu mon frère, mon innocence, ma liberté, mon amour, et maintenant qu'ils ont achevé leurs ravages, je ne représente plus rien pour eux !

Personne n'a voulu m'écouter en plus…

- Ambre ?

Les yeux embués par les larmes, je lève les yeux du sol où je suis assise et tombe sur le plus beau visage qu'il m'a été donné de voir dans cette existence déjà trop longue.

…pas lui ! De quoi j'ai l'air, moi ?

- Ambre ? répète-t-il.

Remus s'agenouille à mon niveau et doucement, saisit mon visage pour tenter d'essuyer mes larmes.

Peine perdue, car même si sa brusque proximité me fait sentir comme de la guimauve, je n'en cesse pas moins de pleurer.

Même s'il se mettait subitement à m'aimer à nouveau, il ne pourrait rien changer.

Je détourne la tête, et l'entends distinctement soupirer. Je le connais, son curiosimètre doit exploser. Mais il ne posera pas de question. Plus que n'importe qui, il sait que les secrets ne sont pas faits pour être extraits.

Tout vient à point pour qui sait attendre. Remus, en tout cas, est d'une patience infinie. Il ne me demandera rien tant que je n'aurais pas abordé le sujet la première.

En attendant, je sens ses bras m'entourer. Il ne dit rien, pas besoin de mots. Je me répète, mais il est patient. Assis à mes côtés, il se contente de me laisser pleurer, et sa présence me réconforte.

Etrange de penser cela de son ex-, mais c'est la vérité vraie.

Je dois ruiner sa chemise, à pleurer comme une madeleine. Tant pis. Je lui en repaierai une s'il le désire vraiment. Pour l'heure, j'ai besoin de pleurer, et être dans ses bras me fait plus de bien que le meilleur des psychomages.

Hum… J'adore son odeur en plus.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi à pleurer, mais je crois bien que lorsque je m'arrête, c'est simplement parce qu'il n'y a plus d'eau dans mon corps. Je meurs de soif, mais en cet instant, c'est bien la dernière chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

Honnêtement, comment vous réagiriez si vous étiez dans une situation comme la mienne ?

C'est cela, vous devenez tomate ! Magnifique, je commençais à désespérer d'avoir la moindre réaction rationnelle.

Désolée, je murmure d'une pauvre petite voix.

Lui ne répond pas, et se contente de me caresser la joue avec douceur. Fidèle à lui-même, jamais un geste déplacé, éternellement aimable et tendre.

Dommage qu'il m'ait quittée…

NON, JE NE VEUX PAS RECOMMENCER A PLEURER !

- J'ose espérer n'être pour rien là-dedans, finit-il par dire d'une voix voulue ferme.

…voulue. Nous entendons, moi et mon ouïe trop développée, qu'il est pris par un léger trémolo lorsqu'il parle.

Remus est sensible, il n'a jamais aimé voir une fille pleurer. Malgré cela, et surtout en dépit du fait que sa question est sincère, je ne pense pas qu'il m'accorde désormais plus d'attention qu'un garçon en donne à une ex-.

Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas voulu me parler, avant que je ne quitte Poudlard, je ne dis pas que dans un regard il n'a pas fait passer plus d'excuses et de tristesse que sauraient en traduire des mots, mais il m'a quittée…

Lorsque l'amour a disparu, nul ne peut revenir dessus.

Moi, je l'aime toujours, même si je préférerais mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, et à ce titre je refuse de le laisser penser quelque chose qui lui ferait du mal.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, je confirme. Je suis juste partie de là où j'étais. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici.

Je baisse les yeux, à la fois parce que soutenir son regard doré m'est impossible sans recommencer à pleurer, et aussi pour cacher mon léger mensonge.

A dire vrai, je crois avoir une idée de pourquoi j'ai atterri ici… Lorsque j'ai transplané, j'ai pensé à la première chose qui m'est venue à l'idée. Je crois bien que c'était lui…

Mieux vaut avoir touché terre (enfin, le cas présent, touché arbre) ici que dans la cuisine de sa famille, après tout. Mon culot a pris quelques vacances, je n'aurais pas été capable de répondre avec le panache d'un Ministre de la Magie.

…ils n'en ont pas, en fait. J'en ai vu plusieurs écraser comme des premières années devant Dumby en personne.

Là n'est pas la question, de toute manière. Je suis dans les bras de Remus, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant.

- J'habite chez mes parents, c'est juste à côté, réplique-t-il en me forçant à lever la tête. Il n'y a pas de voisins à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. C'est à cause de la Pleine Lune.

…bien sûr. Un loup-garou est bruyant. Des hurlements dans la ville auraient été remarqués. Le choix d'une maison isolée est excellent.

Il est vraiment près, là…

Pardon. Je disais que Monsieur et Madame Lupin ont fait un bon choix, mais un choix dangereux lorsqu'on sait ce qui tourne dans le monde actuel.

Il est à combien de centimètres ? Dix, pas plus…

Pour revenir sur la triste situation de la sorcellerie…il serait possible…mais ce serait tout de même abusif… Possible, hélas, je le sais parfaitement, mais vraiment grave…

Quoique peut-être cinq…

Le danger serait vraiment partout, même parmi ceux en lesquels on croit pouvoir avoir confiance.

C'est douloureux.

J'ai une de ces envies de l'embrasser, vous ne pouvez pas savoir… C'est comme si j'étais un lapin forcé à en regarder un autre manger une carotte. Une vraie torture…

Remus doit prendre mon mutisme pour du dégoût, car il se mord la lèvre en un geste adorable. Je connais cela. Il pense avoir dit le mot de trop.

Le choc ne doit pas me mettre dans mon état normal… C'est dingue ce que je meurs d'envie de lui sauter dessus…

- A ce sujet, reprend Remus avec gravité, je voulais te dire que…

Je craque.

Mon geste m'étonne moi-même. J'étais un vrai torrent il y a dix minutes à peine, j'avais même fait le deuil de mon culot monstrueux, et voilà que je viens de me jeter sur Remus comme Merlin sur sa première baguette magique.

Envisageons les différents points de vue :

Sur le plan positif : Remus se tait, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de le laisser se fustiger (et avouez que ma méthode est plus efficace que n'importe quelle autre), je l'embrasse, et surtout…je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait l'intention de me repousser pour me coller une droite.

Au contraire, j'ai presque l'effet de revenir dans le passé. Remus est doux et gentil. Ses mains restent sagement placées autour de moi, sans se livrer à une exploration déplacée, et il me semble qu'au contraire il resserre son emprise sur ma pauvre personne.

Hum…

Pardon ? Ah oui, plan négatif : le fait qu'il accepte apparemment de bon cœur que je me jette sur lui ne veut rien dire. Remus ne me déteste pas, et c'est là le drame. Si seulement il ne pouvait pas me sentir, il me repousserait, et le problème serait réglé !

Là, rien n'exclut qu'il ait simplement…pitié. Je suis sûre à 95% qu'en fin observateur qu'il est, Remus a remarqué que je suis beaucoup plus attachée à lui que ne le devrais vu notre situation.

C'est cela, il a pitié.

Je crois que je vais arrêter la casse pour aujourd'hui. Sage décision, vous ne pensez pas ? J'ai déjà fichu toute ma vie en l'air en seulement quelques heures, autant éviter d'empirer la situation.

J'essaye de me reculer, de prendre de la distance, mais il ne me semble pas que Remus soit de cet avis. Au contraire, il me garde contre lui, sa bouche ne lâchant la mienne que pour respirer, et doucement nous allonge sur l'herbe.

Ohlala… Je ne dis pas que nous n'avons jamais poussé le bécotage plus loin que le chaste baiser, mais alors c'était dans des endroits discrets, et surtout…on était ensemble !

Je sais qu'il n'ira pas trop loin. Même lorsque la Pleine Lune influence son caractère, il m'a toujours respectée. Le petit-ami parfait.

Vous êtes témoins, j'ai totalement perdu le contrôle. Ce qui se passe maintenant a lieu de mon plein accord, mais pas de mon initiative.

Oh, je dis cela, parce que comme je l'avais prédit, Remus se montre empressé sans être déplacé. Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue, peut-être qu'il fait du zèle pour me réconforter, mais en tout cas, il me paraît clair qu'il a une idée dans la tête.

A mettre sur la liste de ses défauts, il est affreusement têtu, aussi. Il ne me forcera jamais, mais n'essayez pas de lui enlever quoi que ce soit du crâne, c'est peine perdue.

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, il me lâche avec lenteur. Nous ne devons pas être très présentables. Si jamais un promeneur – ou pire, sa mère – venait à passer, il se croirait tombé dans une scène affreusement indécente, alors que…nous n'avons faits que nous embrasser.

Avec fougue, je suis d'accord, mais mis à part un certain désordre capillaire de son côté et pour lequel je plaide coupable – mes cheveux ne doivent pas être mieux – il n'y a rien à redire dans nos apparences.

- Désolé, murmure Remus.

Ah non, pas encore !

- Est-ce qu'il faut que je te saute encore dessus pour que tu arrêtes de te fustiger ? je crie presque.

Pas mauvaise idée, dans le fond…

- Tu as pu constater que je n'ai contre, réplique-t-il avec un sourire mi- amusé mi- enjôleur. Cependant, j'aimerais bien pouvoir aligner deux mots avant que tu ne me coupes encore la chique.

Je rêve ! C'est moi maintenant qui lui ais sauté dessus ? Hey, j'assume d'avoir commencé, mais c'est lui qui a insisté ensuite !

Inutile de me dire que je n'ai pas résisté, je suis parfaitement informée. Mais permettez que je sélectionne les informations.

…oh le tricheur ! Non seulement il m'accuse de l'empêcher de parler, mais en plus, pour s'assurer de mon silence, il se met si près de moi que j'en perds tous mes moyens.

Pensez bien qu'il est au courant. Mauraudeur un jour, Mauraudeur toujours. Rusé et sournois comme un Serpentard.

Pourquoi je l'aime, déjà ?

C'est quoi mon nom ?

- Comme j'avais l'intention de te le dire avant, reprend Remus avec un air grave et satisfait à la fois, j'ai un énorme problème…

Ça m'aurait étonnée. Vas-y mon chéri, fais-toi plaisir, envoie-moi sur les roses. Je n'ai que ça à faire en ce moment de toute manière.

Demeurer impassible… Ne pas montrer que je l'adore, garder un minimum de fierté personnelle.

- Vois-tu, continue-t-il dans un souffle, je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi… Tu peux demander à mes amis, les six mois qui viennent de s'écouler ont été les pires de ma vie.

C'est moi ou il me drague, là ? Non, c'est moi. Inutile de me séduire, je suis déjà dans le panneau, et même bien incrustée vous pouvez me croire.

Je vous promets, si jamais il me sort le couplet du loup-garou mal dans sa peau, je le réduis une nouvelle fois au silence.

- J'ai voulu m'éloigner, reprend-t-il, j'ai voulu te protéger de moi. Ça a été la plus belle erreur de ma vie. J'ai beau t'aimer autant que je peux, je suis tout de même assez égoïste pour vouloir te garder auprès de moi à jamais pour n'importe quel prix…

…il l'avait cherché.

D'accord, je l'ai laissé parler. Avouez cependant qu'à ma place, vous auriez fait pareil. Je fonds, Merlin, je fonds, comme une glace au soleil. Si j'en avais le pouvoir, je crois même que le monde entier rayonnerait tant je suis heureuse.

La plus belle des déclarations du monde.

Peut-être que la magie ne me porte pas la poisse, finalement…peut-être que cette fois-ci, elle a bien fait son boulot. J'ai atterri pile là où il le fallait.

- Dis…reprend Remus sur un ton hésitant après dix minutes d'intense activités buccales.

- Hmh ?

Pardonnez-moi, mais quand je suis à côté de lui, je ne suis pas très loquace.

- J'aimerais beaucoup te présenter à mes parents.

…

…

…

…après tout…Une famille pour une autre, non ? J'ai perdu les Shockley et tout l'univers de mon enfance, mais j'ai gagné les Lupin…


	4. Dictature

C'est à longues foulées souples que j'achève mon troisième tour du parc. J'ai besoin d'entretenir ma force physique, et l'avantage de Poudlard est bien que le lieu me le permet.

Remus et moi vivons à la campagne, dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents. Depuis plus de dix ans que nous avons emménagés là, je connais le lieu comme ma poche.

Poudlard est une nouveauté à mes yeux.

Avec un ronronnement de satisfaction, je m'étire aussi souplement qu'un chat. Pour l'heure, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais insatisfaite. L'air est frais sans être glacial, je viens de me défouler, les élèves sont loin, et j'ai un merveilleux mari que je reverrai ce soir.

Il a un travail actuellement. Ni lui ni moi ne nous faisons d'illusions, cela ne durera pas longtemps, sa nature le rattrape toujours, mais il est déjà satisfaisant qu'il puisse s'occuper de manière moins abrutissante que les fois précédentes.

Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que Remus a été employé par Fleury et Bott pour les assister dans leur inventaire annuel. Le salaire n'est pas énorme, deux milles gallions le mois, mais nous pouvons en contrepartie récupérer certains invendus.

Des livres peuvent vous changer une vie. Grâce à ce mois de travail que lui donne régulièrement la plus grande librairie du chemin de Traverse, Remus a pu amasser une foule de connaissances incroyablement utiles.

Moi aussi, par la même occasion. Lorsqu'il était professeur, mon cher mari a mis son savoir livresque à profit. C'est mon tour aujourd'hui, bien que du fait des remous politiques actuels, je sois obligée d'adapter mon enseignement.

Le Ministère sera mécontent. Il paraît qu'il a l'intention d'envoyer un de ses crapauds vérifier que les élèves de Poudlard sont parfaitement soumis à l'idée qu'on se fait d'eux.

Je crains d'être récalcitrante sur ce point. En plus, je suis loin d'apprécier les batraciens.

Hum…je ne suis plus seule maintenant… Il y a des gens derrières moi. Honnêtement, ils pensent vraiment que je ne les entends pas ? Dire que je pensais avoir établi ma réputation, je me suis fourvoyée.

Ma tenue n'est pas celle qu'on attend habituellement d'un professeur. Soit. Il est vrai que les élèves ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude de voir la vénérable Minerva en jogging, ou pire, Severus en short. Ça vaut mieux pour eux, sinon je ne vous raconte pas les malaises. Ce serait casser le mythe de la vieille toute sèche et du grand ténébreux louche.

Je n'en suis pas encore là. Tant pis si mes vêtements relèvent davantage de la tenue de Quidditch que de la robe stricte de l'enseignant. Je ne suis pas commune, il va bien falloir que chacun s'y fasse.

- Bonjour Hagrid, je dis en me retournant.

Ne vous faites pas tout un roman dans votre petit crâne, les amis. Je n'ai pas flairé sa présence ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Seulement, vous savez que j'ai une ouïe plus développée que la normale, et j'ai de plus l'immense chance d'avoir deux yeux pour voir.

Comprenez : j'ai reconnu le pas d'Hagrid, et son ombre sur le sol. La prochaine fois qu'il voudra essayer de me surprendre, il fera mieux de se mettre face au soleil, ainsi son ombre sera dans mon dos.

De toute manière, c'est un peu peine perdue. Je suis professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il serait étrange que je ne considère pas la moindre personne s'approchant comme un ennemi potentiel.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne dis pas cela uniquement parce qu'Alastor Maugrey a un jour compté parmi mes relations. Chaque enseignant de DCFM a un certain penchant à la paranoïa, y compris Remus lorsqu'il avait le poste.

Il cache bien son jeu, mais avant de considérer une personne comme digne de confiance, mon mari la voit comme un ennemi mortel. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il s'adoucit.

- Professeur Lupin, réplique le garde-chasse sur un ton bourru. Vous venez de courir ?

- Excellente déduction.

…ce qui démontre bien que ce brave Hagrid n'a pas un cerveau au-dessus de la moyenne. Je suis en tenue de sport, et il est sept heures du matin. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ?

- Et vous, je réplique sur un ton voulu poli, vous arrosiez vos citrouilles ?

- Elles seront de taille parfaite pour Halloween. J'en garderai une spécialement pour vous.

C'est gentil. Je n'avais pourtant rien demandé, mais enfin, je ne vais pas refuser un cadeau. J'en ferais une soupe…ou du jus. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Remus et moi ne sommes pas riches, alors quand la vie a avec nous plus de clémence que la magie n'en fait preuve, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous refuserions ce qu'elle nous donne.

- Trop aimable. Et j'imagine que ces élèves vous aidaient ?

C'est vrai, il pensait réellement que je n'avais rien remarqué ? Devant lui, presque écrasés par son immense ombre, se tiennent trois adolescents. Je ne les vois pas bien, à cause du soleil dans mes yeux, mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que je ne les ai encore jamais eus dans ma salle de classe.

Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit. Ce soir, Remus va me cuisiner, soyez-en sûrs. Je n'arriverai pas à me taire avec un scoop pareil.

- C'est Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, et Hermione Granger, réplique Hagrid en manquant de les assommer avec sa lourde patte. Votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, rajoute-t-il à leur intention.

Bingo, je suis un génie. J'avais deviné qu'il s'agissait de mes trois absentéistes. Bien… Je n'imaginais pas les rencontrer dans le parc, de mon point de vue je me voyais plutôt les enguirlander dans ma salle de classe. Il faut juste savoir s'adapter.

- C'est la femme de Lupin, murmure Ronald Weasley à ses amis.

- Merci pour cette information capitale et ignorée de tous, je rétorque sur le ton le plus sec dont je dispose. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous étiez absents à mon cours précédent ?

- Ils étaient avec moi professeur, dit Hagrid à leur place. Ne leur mettez pas de retenue pour autant, ça ne se reproduira pas.

- J'espère bien. Les BUSES ne s'obtiennent pas à force d'absentéisme. Pour ce qui est des sanctions, je rajoute pour la Granger qui paraît tétanisée, je n'ai pas l'intention d'enlever de points. Ce n'est pas une pratique qui me plaît, pas plus que celle des retenues.

- Vous n'allez pas nous sanctionner alors ? demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Au contraire, il me plairait que vous rédigiez trente centimètres de parchemin sur chacun des groupes de créatures magiques selon la classification opérée par Guillaume Grant.

…lequel était un théoricien magique du XIXe siècle. Remus y a fait de rapides allusions lorsqu'il était enseignant, je le sais. Ce n'est pas capital de connaître cette classification, plutôt même inutile, mais je ne pouvais pas décemment paraître sévère sans donner quelque chose de tordu comme sanction.

Pas de traitement de faveur. SURTOUT pas de traitement de faveur. Ce sera difficile, mais il le faut.

Tout comme je dois rester zen. Ça, par contre, j'avoue que ce n'est pas gagné.

- Il va de soi, je dis pour en rajouter une couche, que je vous noterai.

Et j'ai d'ores et déjà l'intention d'être sévère sur ce point-là aussi. Je ne fais pas cela par pur sadisme, je sais bien que puisque je ne vais pas satisfaire le Ministère cette année, les correcteurs des BUSES et ASPICS seront intransigeants.

Il faut que les élèves réussissent. Je ferais tout pour atteindre ce but, même si cela inclut d'être une vraie duègne.

Ils ont besoin d'être forts pour affronter ce qui les attend. Surtout Harry et ses deux amis.

- On est déjà surchargés de travail ! proteste le Weasley.

Il me cherche ? Très mauvaise idée, il va rapidement l'apprendre.

- Alors ce sera quarante centimètres pour vous.

Je les plante sur place, et me dirige vers le château. J'ai tout juste le temps de me changer avant de devoir apparaître au petit déjeuner. J'ai déjà mangé à la maison, mais la course, ça creuse.

J'avoue, j'ai tout de même un fond sadique assez important. J'ai appris durant mon enfance à ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. L'éducation que j'ai reçue est loin d'avoir été idéale, mais je ne peux pas nier qu'il est plaisant de pouvoir écrabouiller sans porter de réel dommage.

Remus sera content ce soir. Non seulement je viens de rencontrer Harry – vous savez combien lui et moi y tenions – mais en plus j'ai réussi à ne rien laisser trahir de mes pensées secrètes.

Ce n'est que le commencement… Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce charmant garçon, puisqu'il n'a pas eu l'opportunité de poser maintenant les questions qui se bousculent dans son crâne à la vitesse d'un balai de course, reviendra à la charge.

C'est naturel. Il veut savoir qui est sa tante. Dumbledore me renverra la balle, sous prétexte que je me suis mise toute seule dans la panade, et là je devrais ramer.

Difficile…oui, ce sera difficile, mais pas impossible. Je ne dis pas qu'Harry n'est pas digne de savoir qui était Ambre Potter, je pense même que ça lui sera psychologiquement bénéfique, mais c'est une question de sécurité.

Ambre Potter est morte et enterrée depuis seize ans. Il ne faut jamais chercher à faire ressusciter les morts, surtout de ce côté-là.

Question de sécurité, je l'ai dit.


	5. Enfanter

Madame Lupin,

Conformément aux ordres qui m'ont été donnés par Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie il est dans mon intention d'inspecter tous les enseignants de l'école de Poudlard A ce titre je vous demande de prendre note que je viendrai au cours dispensé aux deuxièmes années lundi matin à dix heures.

Dolores OMBRAGE

Voilà mot pour mot la lettre qui m'attendait ce matin à mon arrivée à Poudlard. Le crapaud du Ministère fait son entrée dans le monde. Je suis donc censée accepter comme une gentille enfant obéissante de me la farcir deux heures durant.

Comme si j'allais me laisser faire.

- Cette bonne femme manque cruellement de sens littéraire, commente Remus lorsque je lui montre la missive le soir venu. Aucune ponctuation.

- Il ne faut pas trop en demander aux ignares, je soupire.

Comprenez ce qu'il y a à comprendre. Pour travailler pour le Ministère, il faut avoir quelques neurones en moins.

- As-tu l'intention de la supporter ?

- Il ne faut pas trop en demander aux génies.

Mon mari me répond par un adorable sourire, et je dois une fois encore prendre sur moi pour éviter de me jeter sur lui. La Pleine Lune était il y a deux jours, il se remet encore de ses blessures, lui sauter dessus ne serait pas la meilleure des idées.

S'il y a quelque chose que vous voulez retenir de moi, évitez de prendre le fait que je nourris des centaines d'idées interdites aux moins de seize ans dès que Remus est à moins de vingt centimètres.

Là, il est carrément collé contre moi… Hum…

Je suis pire qu'une Poudlarienne de quatorze ans. Pathétique.

- Au fait, reprend mon époux sans me lâcher pour autant, je suis allé voir Sirius à la fin de la journée.

Square Grimmaud. Au QG de l'Ordre. Remus fait partie de cette organisation, moi non. Il m'arrive de leur apporter mes connaissances conséquentes sur divers domaines – encore que Remus pourrait me remplacer en la matière, mais il crève d'envie de me voir devenir un membre à part entière. Je ne veux pas faire de mission pour leur compte. Cela ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas contre Voldemort, je le tiens au contraire pour la pire créature au monde – ex-aequo avec une autre personne que je ne nommerai pas.

Je ne sais plus si je vous en ai parlé, mais l'idéal serait que je me fasse aussi petite qu'une souris. Exécuter des travaux pour l'Ordre me forcerait à me faire remarquer, je connais assez le vieux pour savoir qu'il ne me demandera pas de rester tranquille dans mon coin à faire du ménage. Or, je refuse que quiconque sache que je suis dans cette partie de la planète.

Vous souvenez-vous de la scène de mon passé que je vous ai montrée ? Oubliez le côté romantisme gnangnan, je suis sérieuse. En parlant de discrétion, je pensais à mes parents.

Ils ne m'ont pas cherchée dans l'immédiat. Ensuite, j'ai cessé de vouloir savoir ce qu'ils devenaient, j'en souffrais trop, et inutilement. Je n'étais plus rien pour eux… mon petit frère accaparait toute leur attention, il était réellement leur enfant, et moi rien d'autre qu'une adoptée.

J'ai été facilement reléguée au second plan. Mais à présent… Devon – mon petit frère, comprenez – est grand, ils peuvent voir au-delà de leur petit cercle.

J'ignore s'ils ont l'intention de me retrouver, mais moi, je refuse cette éventualité. Mon père, que j'adorais, m'a trop blessée, et ma mère ne m'a même pas défendue.

Et puis légalement, je ne suis plus leur enfant. Qu'ils se gardent leurs remords s'ils le veulent, moi je suis passée à autre chose.

Quand bien même ils m'auraient oubliée, de toute manière, je refuse de me rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

- Ambre ?

Oups…je planais, non ?

Désolée, je réplique avec un pauvre sourire. Je pensais aux Shockley. Comment allait Sirius ?

- Il n'est pas encore devenu fou malgré son elfe maboul, réplique Remus avec un air peiné sans aucun rapport avec ledit elfe de maison ou Sirius. Tu détournes la conversation.

C'était vraiment si flagrant que cela ? D'accord, j'avoue, je n'aime que très moyennement Sirius – pour être sincère, je ne l'apprécie même pas du tout. Mais enfin, rien ne m'empêche d'être polie…

…Sauf le fait que je suis un affreux ours mal léché.

- Ce que je voulais te dire, reprend Remus sans se laisser démonter par mes grands yeux innocents – il a trop l'habitude, c'est que Sirius a reçu une lettre d'Harry ce matin.

Certains reçoivent du courrier des crapauds, d'autre du célèbre Harry Potter. Chacun son truc…

Je parie que ledit Harry ne demandait pas une recette de cuisine.

- Il se pose des questions sur Ambre Potter, je murmure.

- Exact. Et il mentionne accessoirement le fait que tu es le prof le plus taré qu'il ait jamais eu.

Tarée ? Moi ? Moi, tarée ?

- Pire que Maugrey ? je demande en haussant un sourcil.

- Pire que Maugrey, confirme mon mari.

C'est vrai. Je suis pas mal dans mon genre. Mais pour quelqu'un dans ma situation, je pense m'en sortir plutôt bien.

- Au moins, ça le changera de Severus, je lance sur un ton voulu léger.

Ce qui n'est pas faux. Rogue est calé en sa matière, mais il n'empêche qu'il est un des types les plus irascibles qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Pas le pire, dans ce domaine nul ne peux battre une certaine personne insupportable de ma connaissance, mais tout de même difficile à croiser sans perdre son calme.

Je me demande ce qu'aurait pensé mon frère de ce qui se passe actuellement… Je ne parle pas de Devon, celui-là doit avoir dans les dix-huit ans maintenant, mais de mon cadet. Il est né quelques minutes avant moi, ce qui fait que selon les règles des jumeaux, je suis techniquement l'aînée.

Je l'ai perdu il y a longtemps… La douleur est toujours présente, toujours sourde, et cela à jamais. Lui n'aurait pas aimé que je me morfonde, mais nous avons suivi des routes si différentes qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Mais je l'aimais. Le jour de mon mariage, c'est lui qui m'a menée jusqu'à Remus. Je n'avais plus de parents…lui seul était ma famille.

Maintenant, je n'ai que mon mari… S'il n'y avait eu ce Lord Noir, s'il n'y avait eu cette fichue magie, le ciel aurait été plus bleu, j'aurais vu l'univers en rose, et non dans ce noir nuancé de gris qui m'a rarement quittée depuis plus de trente ans.

Les bras de Remus se serrent autour de moi. Je dois pleurer, apparemment, et mon mari n'a pas besoin d'être devin pour connaître mes pensées. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je diminue de mon mieux le flot de mes larmes, mais la tristesse demeure, et l'effet néfaste de ma petite crise est là : j'ai peiné mon mari.

- Désolée, je renifle d'un air pitoyable.

- Tu broies beaucoup de noir en ce moment, réplique-t-il en plongeant ses admirables yeux dorés dans les miens. Je m'inquiète, reprend-t-il au bout d'un silence.

- Ça passera.

Avec du temps. Lorsque je déprime, c'est pour longtemps. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, bien sûr. Lorsque Remus m'a larguée, la première fois, je ne m'en suis pas remise. Quand j'ai dû quitter Poudlard, mes amis d'alors ont peiné à me réconforter.

Et quand j'ai été reniée…c'est Remus qui a ramassé les morceaux. La joie de le retrouver m'a aidée à me remettre – je vous interdis de rire, même si j'avoue que c'est affreusement pathétique – et à présent…

Aujourd'hui, je cumule, et manque de chance pour moi et mon ego, mon mari sait parfaitement quand je mens.

- Pas si on continue comme ça, soupire-t-il.

J'avoue qu'il m'enquiquine, là, mais il est si attentionné envers moi que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

- Il faut que tu en parles, reprend Remus après un nouveau silence.

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais…non ! Surtout pas !

- Je ne peux pas, je réplique d'une voix cassée.

- Mais cela fait près de seize ans que tu supportes ça ! Je sais que tu essayes de t'en défaire, mais chaque fois quelque chose te le rappelle ! Il y a six mois c'était la Gazette. Et aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ha ! Ce que c'est… Ce qui a généré un nouvel accès de désespoir ? Ce qui m'a rappelé tout ce que j'ai vécu, de ma naissance jusqu'à la mort de mon frère ? Ce qui sans cesse me revient pour me souffler que ma vie n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait pu être ?

- Comment veux-tu que je vive avec cela ! je crie presque. Comment veux-tu que je passe à autre chose ! Comment veux-tu que je tourne la page, alors que parmi mes élèves se trouve mon petit frère !

Mes larmes redoublent, et cette fois-ci je ne tente même pas de les arrêter. Epouvantable à admettre, mais il vient de se produire avec Remus la même chose qu'avec Arthus il y a seize ans : l'abcès avait besoin d'être percé, c'est chose faite.

Je suis maudite. Certes, Remus m'aime, alors qu'Arthus et Crystal n'attendaient que mon départ, je leur étais devenue une charge. Mais c'est du pareil au même, il y avait des choses latentes…

Ils ne m'ont même pas écoutée. C'est cela, le drame, avec eux je n'ai jamais pu placer un mot. Crystal me disait que j'avais le droit de choisir, le droit d'être celle que je voulais être, mais au prix de combien de contrainte ? Ils m'ont façonnée selon un modèle…

M'aimaient-ils vraiment ? Je l'ai présumé, après qu'ils m'aient offert leur nom. J'y ai cru, après que mes géniteurs m'aient reniée. Et puis il y a eu Devon… leur bébé, leur enfant, la chair de leurs chairs et le sang de leurs sangs.

Moi ? Je passais au second plan. Une enfant adoptée, imposée presque, n'a pas eu de poids face à l'enfant désiré, le miracle de la médicomagie.

J'avais treize ans. J'ai encaissé, en silence. J'avais des amis, alors, mais même à eux je n'en ai pas parlé. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Leurs situations n'étaient jamais arrivées au paroxysme de la mienne.

Ils n'étaient pas chez les Shockley.

A peine quelques mois après, le petit miracle a disparu. Enlevé, kidnappé, il est parti. Mes parents ont souffert, ils n'ont écouté que leur douleur. Et moi, dans tout cela ? J'ai encore supporté. Je les ai vus se lamenter, j'ai tenté de les distraire, sans un remerciement.

Il n'y a rien de pire que de voir souffrir ceux que vous aimez. J'ai vu ma mère pleurer. Mon père demeurait calme, mais je le connais assez pour savoir que sous son impassibilité se cachait une incommensurable souffrance.

Je n'étais déjà plus rien. Je m'éloignais. Personne n'a remarqué, ni même pensé, que, peut-être, je pouvais me sentir mal. Désirer que cette situation prenne fin. Ou peut-être simplement leur parler…

Ils ont même oublié mon anniversaire. C'était mes quatorze ans.

J'en avais dix-huit quand le petit trésor est revenu, ramené par celui qui est devenu un héros. On a cherché le coupable, on a regardé dans la mémoire de l'enfant.

De la belle magie, vraiment. Il est apparu, au regard des souvenirs d'un petit de presque cinq ans, que c'était moi l'unique fautive.

Moi qui l'avais enlevé.

Moi qui avais créé la souffrance de ceux que j'aimais. Et personne n'a réfléchi. Les Shockley y ont cru. Ils m'ont reniée, je suis partie.

Même mes amis ne m'ont pas crue.

J'ai épousé Remus, nous avons vécu, mais toujours suivis par cette incroyable ombre d'injustice. Lui a toujours su que je suis innocente, lui sait que je soupçonne quelqu'un d'avoir tout orchestré pour me détruire.

Le si formidable héros me haïssait alors au point de vouloir me faire souffrir jusqu'à ma mort. Notre nature est tenace, et je pense qu'il cherche encore à me nuire. Pas me tuer, ce qu'il veut c'est que mon cœur se brise en des centaines de particules, qu'il s'écrase, qu'il cesse de battre par faiblesse. Il veut que je hurle mon désespoir dans la nuit, que je me réveille en sueur, que le moindre repos me soit désormais une torture.

Et vous savez quoi ? Dans le fond, il a réussi. Pire, il a atteint un but auquel il n'avait même pas songé. En acceptant d'aller enseigner à Poudlard, j'ai signé ma propre condamnation. Chaque semaine, je dois supporter la vision de Devon Shockley dans ma classe.

Si seulement la magie s'était montrée clémente…

- Pardon, dit soudain mon mari d'une voix étranglée. Pardon, amour pardon… Pardon de ne pas avoir compris.

Ne pas avoir compris… Oh, ce n'est pas sa faute, va. Son parcours a été chaotique, douloureux, terrible également, mais lui a eu la chance de toujours être suivi par une famille et des amis aimants. Eux ne l'ont jamais laissé tomber.

Nous sommes deux torturés par la magie, mais lui n'a jamais eu à traverser tout l'abandon dont j'ai fait preuve. Deux fois reniée…

Il faut réussir à sortir de cela, reprend-t-il en me serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je ne supporte plus de te voir tout encaisser de la sorte. Tu as le droit de voir justice rendue.

Certes, comme tout un chacun. Mais qui accordera du crédit à une paria ? Le héros, celui qui veut que je disparaisse, est devenu un Maître brillant et adulé. Moi, j'accumule les tares. J'ai toujours refusé ce qui m'a été donné, mon époux est un loup-garou, et la mémoire de Devon parle contre moi.

Personne ne songera à écouter tout ce que j'ai à dire. Personne ne songera que je peux avoir de l'importance.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer à Poudlard ? demande doucement Remus.

Ça…si seulement les choses étaient si simples…

- Si je pars, je réplique, le Ministère prendra tout pouvoir sur l'école. Les temps sont difficiles, je ne peux laisser les enfants sans soutien. Surtout pas Harry.

Ils ne s'en aperçoivent pas, à cause de mon apparence de duègne, mais j'agis pour eux. Ils sont l'avenir, dans les années futures leur rôle sera de nous sauver.

J'ai charge d'âmes, et à cause de cela ne puis laisser passer quoi que ce soit.

- Personne ne peut donc le faire à ta place ?

- Et qui ? Dumbledore m'a choisie par défaut, mais il sait que dans la partie, je suis la seule à pouvoir armer les élèves pour les temps à venir.

- Alors que proposes-tu ?

- Fais-moi un enfant.

…Pu…rée ! C'est sorti tout seul. Je n'avais jamais osé en parler jusqu'alors, mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour où je craque.

En tout cas, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas mûrement réfléchi à la question. Je dors peu, alors chaque matin, tandis que Remus est encore au pays des rêves, je réfléchis…

La maternité est un de mes sujets de prédilection.

- Pardon ? demande Remus sur un ton ahuri. Pourrais-tu…répéter ?

- Je veux un enfant, je reprends. Si nous attendons la fin de la guerre, je risque de devenir trop vieille pour pouvoir enfanter.

- Tu n'as que trente-cinq ans…

- Et qui sait combien de temps encore nous allons devoir craindre Voldemort ? Qui sait quand tout cela finira ? Tu dis qu'il faut que je pense à autre chose que le passé, je le conçois. Engendrer nous forcera à nous tourner vers l'avenir.

Soupir. Merlin, il va falloir que je le ramène sur la même longueur d'onde que moi…

- Désires-tu vraiment que notre enfant grandisse dans un monde où il sera rejeté ? Où on se moquera de lui parce qu'il n'est pas de sang pur, ou parce que son père est un loup-garou ?

C'est donc cela… J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Remus s'est écarté de moi, maintenant, comme s'il craignait que je ne tente de passer à l'acte hic et nunc. Nous sommes vraiment en divergence… Ce qui m'attriste.

- Nous avons tous deux des antécédents ! je m'exclame bruyamment. Ne limite pas le problème à la lycanthropie, tu sais parfaitement qu'il y a peu de risques que tu la transmettes. Quelle est la véritable raison ? Tu as peur, ou simplement pas envie ?

- Je ne pense qu'à toi…

- Faux. Si tu pensais à moi, tu étudierais sérieusement ma demande. Je veux un enfant.

Silence.

- Je dors à Poudlard cette nuit.

Sans rien rajouter, je transplane.


	6. Furiomagie

- Spinnet, peut mieux faire, je grogne. Bell, correct.

Grognements tandis que je rends les copies. Bah oui. Ce n'est pas parce que je qualifie le premier devoir de l'année de « correct » que je vais noter au-dessus de D.

Permettez, je continue :

- Dungham, à revoir. Nioz, évitez de me rendre votre copie si vous n'avez qu'un torchon pareil sous la main. Ventura, revoyez votre orthographe. Shockley…

Nous y voilà.

Je n'avais pas bien pris le temps de le regarder, ces deux heures-ci. A présent qu'il est devant moi, en attente de sa copie, je peux me permettre de le détailler.

C'est dingue ce qu'il ressemble à son père… Notre père, devrais-je dire, car malgré le fait qu'ils m'aient reniée, vous savez que je les considère encore comme mes parents. Je les aime en dépit du fait qu'ils m'aient fait du mal.

Enfin, si vous voulez vous le représenter, pensez que Devon a des cheveux très blonds, soigneusement coiffés en bataille, et d'étonnants yeux noirs brillants comme des joyaux.

Ahem. Si je veux éviter qu'il nourrisse des soupçons, je ferais mieux de lui rendre sa copie fissa.

- Ce n'est pas parce que votre père est un homme influent que vous êtes dispensé de travail sérieux, je dis finalement en lui rendant le maigre rouleau de parchemin qu'il m'avait rendu au premier cours. Vous me referez ce travail pour la prochaine fois. Verpey, c'est valable également pour vous.

…et bien voilà. C'est ce que j'appelle un travail rondement mené. Premières corrections, premières notes. Et un niveau affligeant. C'est le cas pour la septième année, mais les autres ne sont pas mieux.

Je claque de la main sur le bureau pour faire revenir le silence. Le bruit de fond commençait à me faire mal aux oreilles, et de toute manière, je ne supporte pas que les élèves parlent pendant que je suis censée enseigner.

- Elle est de mauvaise humeur, commente Alicia Spinnet au fond de la salle.

- Brillante déduction Miss, je rétorque. Pour la peine, vous me ferez quinze centimètres de plus que vos camarades. Je voudrais que pour dans deux jours, vous me rédigiez une analyse précise sur la nécessité du Fidelitas en temps de guerre. Inutile de vous dire que j'attends de l'originalité. Deux rouleaux de parchemins, et je ramasserai.

La cloche vient clôturer ma sentence avec gravité. A présent, les élèves sont libres de partir. Ils fuient plus que ne quittent ma salle, pressés de s'éloigner de, je cite, « cette timbrée sans aucune pitié ».

Et encore, je vous épargne les commentaires plus vulgaires concernant ma vie de couple.

…ça. Justement. Comme je l'avais dit à Remus, j'ai passé la nuit à Poudlard. C'était la première fois depuis notre mariage – en excluant les Pleines Lunes et l'année qu'il a passée ici à enseigner – que je dormais loin de lui.

Inutile de dire que la nuit n'a pas été très bénéfique. J'ai sommeillé deux heures, avant de me défouler en courant dans le parc jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Mon humeur s'en est fortement ressentie aujourd'hui. C'était à prévoir. Ce n'est pas parce que je dors moins que la normale que je suis incapable d'être fatiguée. Au contraire, maintenant que la journée scolaire est terminée, je suis absolument…lessivée.

Et dire qu'il y a encore la salle de classe à ranger.

Les septièmes années ont eu un travail pratique. Je leur avais demandé de s'entourer d'un sortilège de protection. Ensuite, un de leur camarade devait sous mon contrôle tester la solidité du sortilège réalisé en tentant de stupéfixier l'élève.

Moi je vous dis, il y a encore du boulot. Sur les vingt adolescents composant ma classe, seuls deux ont réussi à se protéger de manière efficace.

Et encore, je parie que leur camarade n'a pas eu la main lourde sur le test.

D'un coup de baguette, je commence à ranger la salle de classe. Lundi, je laisserai les tables alignées. Si Ombrage veut m'évaluer, elle devra me chercher…

Il faut que je perfectionne mon idée, mais j'ai l'essentiel dans le crâne.

Mouais. Inutile de vous dire que je n'ai pas le cœur à réfléchir sur la crasse que subira cette grenouille du Ministère. J'ai mal.

Pas une douleur physique, cela encore je pourrais le supporter. Non, je parle de la douleur morale, celle du cœur, celle qui quoi que je fasse me poursuit.

Ceux qui disent qu'une dispute est bénéfique à un couple se trompent sur toute la ligne. Moi, je traîne une humeur massacrante depuis ce matin. Même, pire que tout, je ne sais pas quoi faire à présent.

D'habitude, je corrige quelques copies avant de rentrer à la maison. Enfin, je dis d'habitude, car c'est ainsi que je procède depuis la rentrée, soit depuis deux semaines. Je crains que les événements d'hier soir ne changent la donne.

Notre première dispute. Pas pour une broutille, en plus, certainement pas celle qui me poussera dans les bras de Remus en lui disant que j'avais tort.

Non, je garde ma position. Il demeure néanmoins que je ne sais pas comment réagir. Rester ici encore une nuit, pour qu'il comprenne combien ce sujet me tient à cœur ? Remus s'inquiéterait, je ne veux pas cela, et puis ne pas le voir m'est plus douloureux que je pensais. Lorsqu'il enseignait ici, nous discutions par Cheminette. Parfois, même, il revenait dormir à la maison.

Alors, que dois-je faire ? Revenir ? Et dire quoi après ? Que je regrette d'avoir agi de manière irréfléchie, que ça ne se reproduira plus, qu'on oublie tout ?

Hors de question, je l'ai déjà dit.

Et personne pour me conseiller… Minerva ne s'est jamais mariée, et de toute manière je me vois mal aller lui parler de cela. Ne prononcez pas non plus le nom de Dumbledore, je préférerais encore aller déjeuner chez les Shockley plutôt qu'aller raconter à ce vénérable vieillard la crise que traverse mon couple.

Pompom ? Elle n'est pas psychomage, autant que je sache, et si c'est pour l'entendre se lamenter sur lycanthropie and cie, je préfère encore rester ici. Elle ne réussirait qu'à me faire culpabiliser davantage, et je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle essaiera de me faire changer d'avis.

Sans obtenir un autre résultat que celui de m'énerver, bien sûr. Or, étant déjà à cran, je préfère limiter les désordres au contrôlable.

Je suis sûre que vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Quoique peut-être pas, en fait. Tant pis. Je ne vais pas vous en parler pour autant. C'est tout aussi bien que vous ne sachiez rien.

Les tables sont à présent remises en place. Je pourrais corriger des copies, mais cette idée ne me tente vraiment, mais vraiment, pas. Ce ne serait bénéfique ni pour moi ni pour les élèves. Rendre une copie en miettes n'apparaîtrait pas du meilleur effet, et en plus je devrais trouver une excuse pour cet état des plus lamentables.

D'un pas rageur, je quitte ma salle de classe et entreprend d'arpenter les couloirs. Cela fait bien quinze minutes que je réfléchis, et tout cela ne m'avance à rien ! A rien ! Tout ce que j'ai pu tirer de cette réflexion intense, c'est de décider de retarder le moment de prendre une décision. Vous voyez le genre.

Je vais aller dans la Grande Salle… Les élèves qui le désirent peuvent y être en étude. Ce sera toujours cela de gagné. Je verrais bien qui travaille et qui pense pouvoir se tourner les pouces. Dans toute cette bande de cornichons, il doit bien en avoir quelques-uns qui ont décidé de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes… D'essayer de relever le niveau…

- Professeur Lupin ! m'appelle une voix d'élève.

Ah ! Celle-là, je la reconnais ! Si si, je vous jure, je sais de qui il s'agit. C'est la Granger ! L'amie d'Harry. Vu les échos que j'en ai reçu, le fait qu'elle essaye de m'accaparer n'est guère surprenant.

Soit. Je suis enseignante, il est de mon…devoir, d'être à la disposition des élèves.

Le revers de la médaille, d'après Severus. Il peut parler, lui-même ne répond jamais à quoi que ce soit. Les rares fois où un élève ose lui poser une question, il le toise de telle manière que le gamin part sans jamais demander son reste.

Personnellement, je mets un point d'honneur à ne pas être un Rogue bis.

Ça ne veut tout de même pas dire que j'ai l'intention d'être sympathique.

- Miss Granger, je rétorque sur un ton froid.

Passablement essoufflée, la jeune fille arrive à mon niveau. Son dos est plié sous le poids des livres qu'elle transporte dans son sac, et ses mains sont remplies de parchemins raturés.

Des brouillons de DCFM, probablement.

- Excusez-moi professeur, reprend la demoiselle, mais je ne comprends pas la note que vous m'avez mise.

Sur mon invitation, elle me remet sa copie. Je peine à hausser un sourcil dubitatif. J'accepte de l'avouer intérieurement, j'ai été dure. J'ai rendu ce papier hier – le trio m'a d'ailleurs fait l'honneur de sa présence en mon cours, c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche – mais la correction, elle, date d'il y a presque cinq jours.

La veille de la Pleine Lune. Si je ne me transforme pas tous les mois, en revanche, j'en souffre tout autant que Remus. Ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit me rend folle. A la réflexion, d'ailleurs, nous formons une belle équipe de bras cassés lui et moi…

Donc, j'ai été très sévère. Plus que Minerva. Néanmoins, je ne le dirai jamais de vive voix, et j'estime que cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour la Granger. En tant qu'amie d'Harry, elle doit apprendre à faire avec quelque chose qui lui résiste.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi un « P » est incompréhensible, je dis avec une mauvaise foi phénoménale.

- J'ai utilisé tous les manuels ! J'ai fait des recherches ! Madame Pince a même accepté de m'ouvrir la Réserve ! Il n'y a rien de faux, n'est-ce pas ?

Têtue comme une mule, et travailleuse comme une Serdaigle. Bien. Je préfère cela. A la limite, si elle n'avait pas contesté sa note, j'aurais fini par penser qu'elle manque incroyablement de combativité…comme Monsieur Weasley…

Son T devrait pourtant le faire réagir. Harry aussi, un D est loin d'être glorieux.

- Votre effort de travail est louable, je condescends à dire. Cependant, vous avez oublié une catégorie.

- Aucun livre n'en parlait !

- Avez-vous lu celui sur lequel je me fonde ?

Silence. Non, je rêve ? Elle n'a pas lu la thèse d'Ambre Potter ? Vraiment ? Miss Granger, la meilleure élève de l'école, n'a pas lu un livre de cours ? Il y a un problème quelque part…

- Mais Professeur, reprend Miss Granger sans se laisser démonter, les livres de la bibliothèque sont plus précis que celui du cours…

Si elle n'était l'amie d'Harry Potter, je penserai qu'elle se moque de moi. Dans le fond, je comprends ses réticences, mais faire du favoritisme me mènerait à ma perte.

Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais carburer à l'injustice, comme Severus.

- Vous ne l'avez donc pas lu, je réplique sur un ton digne de Minerva, sinon votre avis serait différent. Votre soif de connaissances est-elle étanchée, ou bien ce nouveau dégoût pour la lecture a-t-il un lien avec le nom de l'auteur ?

Elle pourrait tout aussi bien me répondre, cela ne changerait rien. Je crois avoir deviné ce qui la taraude. Une fois encore, rien d'autre que quelque chose de très naturel.

- Miss Granger, je continue, vous avez fourni un travail conséquent. Cependant, vous apprendrez vite que je ne fais rien sans raison. Mon but, ici, était que Monsieur Potter, et vous par extension, compreniez certaines raisons ayant mené à l'inactivité de Maître Potter jusqu'alors.

Bluff. Lorsque je leur ai donné une retenue, je voulais leur apprendre la rigueur, et également démontrer qui était le chef. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il m'est revenu à l'esprit que Guillaume Grant est le père, par sa classification, d'une notion absolument capitale pour qui veut connaître Ambre Potter.

Harry veut des réponses, et moi j'apprécierai fortement de ne pas avoir à lui parler. Je crois que Merlin m'a illuminée d'un éclair de génie lorsque j'ai puni ce trio… Pour une fois que je n'ai pas la poisse, il y a de quoi ouvrir le champagne.

Etre professeur a des avantages, tout compte fait. Mon sadisme refait surface, et cela me plaît. Je crois que je ne vais pas chercher à le repousser de toutes mes forces.

- Vous avez oublié la Furiomagie, je reprends tranquillement. Cela peut paraître anodin, l'existence de ces créatures est rarement enseignée. Toutefois, si votre ami veut comprendre pourquoi sa tante lui est demeurée inconnue, il doit explorer cette piste.

Pause. Vous m'excuserez, mais ce que je viens de dire est d'une importance capitale. Je ne dis pas que cela me plaît de prononcer ces mots, mais l'existence d'Ambre Potter se résume en un seul mot, Furiomagie. Le terme en lui-même a été inventé par ce cher Grant, mais Maître Potter, elle, est la parfaite illustration de ce peuple.

En revanche, je ne pense pas que ma jeune interlocutrice ait tiqué…

- Vous êtes l'épouse de Remus Lupin, non ? demande brusquement la Granger.

Rah ! J'ai la poisse, une fois encore ! J'avais réussi à cesser de penser à mon couple pendant plus de cinq minutes, et voilà qu'une gamine me remet mes problèmes à l'esprit ! C'est totalement inhumain !

- Je pensais que les bruits de couloirs vous avaient renseignée, je réplique sur un ton sarcastique.

- Connaît-il l'existence d'Ambre Potter ?

Elle est tenace, la gamine. J'ignore pourquoi Harry ne veut pas m'interroger – peut être que je lui fais trop peur – mais toujours est-il qu'il me paraît avoir l'intention de cuisiner la terre entière avant d'oser enfin frapper à la porte de mon bureau.

- Si votre ami tient tant que cela à parler de sa tante, je lâche brusquement, il ferait mieux de venir directement me voir.

…Oups. Voilà mon irrationalité qui revient de vacances. Je pensais avoir enfin réussi à produire un raisonnement logique, je me suis fourvoyée.

A jamais dans la panade. Voilà qui me décrirait bien.

- Circulez, je murmure.

Si j'en avais la possibilité, je me taperais bien la tête contre le mur. Franchement, vous m'avez entendu ? J'ai pourtant bien spécifié, il y a cinq minutes, que je ne veux pas avoir à déballer une malle entière de souvenirs devant Harry !

Pourtant, je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai invité à venir me voir. Je l'ai invité à me poursuivre de sa curiosité.

Ha ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir dire ? Que raconter ? Ressortir cette thèse est la pire idée que j'ai jamais eue. Le squelette va bientôt sortir du placard…avec fracas.


	7. Guimauve

De ma place, j'entends distinctement Severus proférer un juron à voix basse. Peuh ! Si ce sont encore les élèves qui l'importunent, il peut parler. Tant que le bruit ne me dérange pas, lui-même ne devrait pas, en toute théorie, être gêné. Or, je trouve que le silence régnant sur la Grande Salle est correct…pas parfait, c'est vrai, mais ce serait excessif d'interdire aux élèves de respirer avec fracas.

Ou d'être enrhumés, tant que j'y pense. Je dis cela, parce qu'il y en a un là-bas qui tousse régulièrement. Vu les symptômes, je pencherais plutôt pour la dragoncelle.

Il s'en remettra. Vincent Crabbe est de constitution solide, je ne me fais aucun souci pour sa santé.

- Un problème ? je m'enquiers d'une vois mielleuse tandis que mon collègue revient à mon niveau.

Il est énervé… Je ne sais pas par quoi, mais je parie que si je lève le nez j'aurais la joie de constater qu'il tire une mine pire que celle de d'habitude.

Inutile de risquer un cauchemar pour quelque chose que je connais déjà.

- Des ennuis dans ton couple, Lupin ? se contente de demander ce cher Rogue.

Je lui ai demandé si sa grand-mère volait en Etoile Filante ?

- Mêles-toi de tes chaudrons, je rétorque. Ça ira mieux pour tout le monde.

Je me demande d'où il a tiré cette conclusion… Je ne suis pas aussi transparente que cela, non ?

- Ton mari t'attend à la porte de la salle.

…ah. Je comprends mieux. Quoique si jamais cet enfoiré a osé utiliser sa précieuse légilimencie sur moi, je lui éclate sa tête sur la table.

Je me demande, quand même…Rogue serait-il devenu poli ? Pas aimable, ce serait un effort trop grand, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de noter qu'il a fait la commission.

C'est déjà cela, mais vous ne m'ôterez pas du crâne qu'Evans ne devait pas être très bien dans sa tête lorsqu'elle est devenue son amie.

Ahem. Remus m'attend. Il faut que j'y aille. En plus, vu la tête qu'il fait, je ne pense pas que le faire attendre soit une bonne idée. Il peut être capable de trésors de patience, mais tel que je le vois maintenant, il sent l'angoisse à des kilomètres.

Si l'affaire entre nous n'était pas aussi importante à mes yeux, je serais contente d'avoir réussi à venir à bout de sa persévérance. Il y a dix ans, battre sa légendaire patience était un record digne des annales.

Maintenant…c'est dérisoire.

Les élèves me regardent tandis que je traverse la salle. Je les effraie trop pour qu'ils en parlent en ma présence, mais le sujet des prochains ragots est tout trouvé. Nous sommes vendredi. Je ne reviendrai pas avant lundi matin. Durant ces deux jours de week-end, leurs imaginations fertiles vont trouver une multitude de scénarios invraisemblables.

C'est une chose que je ne comprends pas. Quel l'intérêt de se pencher sur la vie des enseignants ? Vendre du rêve ? Allons, ils savent tous que Remus est un lycanthrope, et que cette situation n'est pas celle que chacun choisirait.

Curiosité malsaine ? Bien inutile, alors. Les professeurs sont des êtres humains, au même titre que chacun. Ils dorment…mangent…certains font même du sport, et apprécient de ne rien faire dans leurs instants de liberté.

Remus esquisse un sourire lorsque j'arrive à son niveau. Il irradie encore l'angoisse à vingt kilomètres à la ronde, mais je le sens soulagé de me voir. Et moi alors…le fait que nous ayons eu un différend ne m'empêche pas de nourrir des idées peu sages à son égard.

Malgré la présence de quelques curieux téméraires, je ne peux m'empêcher de saisir sa main et d'entremêler nos doigts. Deux idiotes de troisième année gloussent comme des poules en me voyant faire.

Et après ? Où est le problème ? Ce n'est pas parce que cette école est le royaume des adolescents bourrés d'hormones que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer moi aussi.

Stop la guimauve.

Certaines questions sont à régler en priorité.

- Les rumeurs disent que tu es une vraie terreur, dit-il sur un ton léger.

Les murs ont des oreilles… Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le parc, lui, n'en a pas. C'est là que nous allons.

- C'est certain qu'enfoncer un chewing-gum dans le nez de Peeves est plus sympathique, je rétorque.

Remus ne prend même pas la peine de réprimer son sourire. Cette anecdote, il me l'avait racontée il y a deux ans. J'en avais beaucoup ri à l'époque, puis l'avais reléguée dans un coin de mon esprit. Manifestement les élèves ont été autrement marqués…j'en ai encore entendu des échos aujourd'hui.

- Il ne te cause pas trop de souci ? demande mon mari.

- Je suis un professeur…

Ce qui est amplement suffisant pour que Peeves se tienne à carreau. Je lui fais moins peur que le Baron Sanglant, au contraire, je pense même que ce cher esprit frappeur attend la première occasion pour se ficher allègrement de moi. Mais il respecte les enseignants.

Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il connaisse mes antécédents, et je m'en moque pas mal. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais piquer un sprint pour lui en parler. J'ai dans une certaine mesure le goût du risque, mais pas celui du suicide social.

Encore que…

Bref.

- La maison est vide sans toi, soupire Remus une fois arrivés à l'air libre.

- J'avais l'intention de rentrer ce soir, je réplique.

D'accord, je viens juste de le décider, mais honnêtement, si vous voyiez sa tête, vous penseriez comme moi. Impossible de rester stoïque…surtout quand on a un cœur de beurre comme le mien.

- Même si je n'étais pas venu ?

Zut. Epousez quelqu'un, il vous connaîtra tellement bien qu'il vous sera impossible de lui mentir.

C'est peut-être amusant à lire, mais au niveau des cadeaux de Noël, ce n'est pas le summum du pratique.

En plus, au vu de la situation actuelle, ce doit être sacrément vexant pour lui.

Soupir intérieur.

- J'aurais probablement tergiversé jusqu'à en avoir mal au crâne avant de rentrer vers minuit.

C'est déjà plus crédible.

- Je serais venu te chercher avant.

- C'est ce que tu as fait.

Je crois que je viens de lui mettre un vent… Enfin, techniquement, pas vraiment, mais j'ai énoncé une vérité. Inutile de m'épancher dessus.

- - J'ai passé la nuit chez Sirius, soupire mon mari après un silence. Je ne supportais pas d'être seul à la maison…alors que tu aurais dû être là.

Il est rassurant de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir passé une soirée pourrie. Hier, j'ai essayé de cesser de me morfondre en faisant des rondes dans les couloirs. Les couples en plein bécotage m'ont tellement donné la nausée que je suis allée vomir après avoir découvert le trentième.

Les sabliers en ont pris un coup la nuit dernière. Je n'aime pas retirer des points, mais j'avoue m'être défoulée. J'en avais besoin.

Je n'ai pas fait mieux, je rétorque. Les élèves vont me considérer comme Lucifer en personne lorsque j'aurais rendu leurs copies.

…j'ai oublié de dire que je me suis aussi légèrement soulagé les nerfs à grands coups de commentaires dignes de Rogue.

- On est pitoyables, non ? je reprends.

- Difficile de dire le contraire.

Silence. Sirius a dû le booster un max, parce que sa tension vient d'augmenter d'un cran… Son pouls aussi…

Promis, dès que possible, je le cuisine. Connaissant Sirius Black, il est très mauvais conseiller matrimonial, mais je crois qu'il a eu un éclair de génie.

Le parallèle paraît peut-être bizarre, mais Remus était dans le même état avant de me demander en mariage.

C'était folklorique, d'ailleurs. Un jour, si j'en ai l'occasion, je vous raconterai.

- Tu sais, Ambre…

Ça commence. Et vous êtes encore là ? Bande de voyeurs !

- En fait, continue mon mari, tu avais raison. Je me suis trop centré sur ma maladie.

Hmh. Je crois surtout que chacun de nous deux s'est concentré sur son petit nombril sans penser une seule seconde à l'autre. Un vrai dialogue de sourds.

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, je murmure.

- Eh bien moi si. Je ne pensais qu'aux désordres que je pouvais causer, sans jamais songer que tu pouvais attendre autre chose.

- Remus…

- Laisse-moi terminer.

D'accord, je me la boucle.

- Crois-moi, mon trésor, je m'en veux terriblement. J'aurais dû penser qu'avec tout ce que tu avais vécu…et avec les années…tu voudrais des enfants.

…comme quoi, même le meilleur des hommes demeure typiquement masculin, autrement dit…pas très malin.

- Tu avais raison en disant que ma lycanthropie n'était qu'une excuse. Je ne demande qu'à fonder une famille avec toi, mais j'ai peur de te perdre… Nul ne peut nier que tu es différente, et je crains qu'en cas de problème, la médicomagie ne puisse te sauver.

- Je prends le risque.

Soyez certains que j'ai mûrement réfléchi. Si Remus a raison en parlant de risques à ne pas négliger, je les accepte avec joie. Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau, pour une femme, que de donner la vie ? De porter un enfant ? De sentir en elle grandir en elle le fruit de son amour avec un homme ?

Rien, et pour connaître cela, j'accepterais les plus grands des sacrifices.

- Te perdre me serait insoutenable.

- Ça n'arriverait pas. Pas si tu restes à côté de moi.

Je promets même d'accepter de rester clouée au lit si cela peut le rassurer.

- Je ne suis pas Merlin en personne, tu sais.

J'avais remarqué, merci, et pour être honnête, je préfère de loin partager ma vie avec un magnifique sorcier, même s'il a un petit problème de fourrure, qu'avec un papy à barbe blanche capable de faire des prouesses avec une baguette magique.

Euark. Je crois que je viens de décrire Dumbledore. C'est encore pire.

- Et moi je ne suis pas non plus en sucre.

…même si je maintiens que les risques pour que j'y laisse ma peau sont de l'ordre de 55%, environ.

Je crois que je l'ai convaincu. C'est vrai, je ne vous l'ai pas dit, je pensais à autre chose à ce moment-là, mais cela fait bien une minute ou deux que la main de Remus n'est plus dans la mienne mais…sur ma taille.

Hihi ! Merlin, voilà que je glousse comme une collégienne. Décidément, il n'y a que mon mari pour me mettre dans cet état après plus de dix ans de vie commune. Mon premier petit-ami, lui n'avait jamais réalisé l'exploit d'y arriver ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

…c'était un peu du chiqué, en même temps. Nous avions grandi ensemble, et notre « relation », laquelle a duré à peine trois mois, relevait davantage de l'expérience de deux ados de quatorze ans ne connaissant rien du monde extérieur.

En plus, j'étais mal dans ma peau à l'époque. Si mes parents avaient prêté un peu attention à moi alors, je suis persuadée que Crystal m'aurait mise en garde contre l'énorme bêtise que je faisais.

Cependant, ni elle ni Arthus n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'il leur est revenu aux oreilles que j'étais sortie avec un dénommé Maël Abbott, qu'ils connaissaient pourtant bien, l'infraction était consommée depuis longtemps.

Comprenez que je venais de fêter mes dix-sept ans, l'histoire était ancienne. N'y voyez aucun sous-entendu cochon, il ne s'est rien passé de tel. Mais pour revenir à des considérations temporelles, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils auraient vu quoi que ce soit si pour l'occasion mon meilleur ami n'avait pas lâché le morceau en dégainant une liste des faits les plus notables de mon existence.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'a pas changé grand-chose. J'ai quitté quelques mois plus tard cette parcelle de Bretagne où j'ai grandi, et j'ai atterri à Poudlard. La suite, vous la connaissez.

- Je serais quand même plus rassuré si tu en parlais à quelqu'un avant, reprend Remus.

Hein, heu quoi ? Ah, ça ! Le fait que je risque de laisser ma vie en portant un enfant ? En parler à quelqu'un ? Mais qui ?

- Tu ne penses pas à Pomfresh, j'espère, je dis avec une grimace.

Remus éclate d'un rire soulageant. Il n'avait donc pas en tête cette vieille. Oh, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, hein, mais elle connaît Remus depuis sa première année ici, et elle avait déjà un âge correct à l'époque…

Je n'ose même pas imaginer celui qu'elle a maintenant.

- Heureusement non, réplique mon mari en se calmant brusquement après un bon fou rire. Ce serait assez drôle à voir, mais je t'aime trop pour t'imposer cette torture.

Oooh… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aime…

Ahem. Il me le dit pourtant souvent, mais ça n'empêche pas que je devienne aussi résistante que de la guimauve quand il me dit ces mots.

- Je t'aime aussi tu sais, je murmure doucement.

Pour toute réponse, Remus m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Nous nous sommes installés dans un coin reculé du parc, là où les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'aller. Aucun risque qu'on se fasse surprendre…et si tel est tout de même le cas, je passerai du sadisme à la franche cruauté.

- Tu pensais à qui alors ? je reprends après quelques minutes de bécotage digne d'adolescents.

Soupir. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce qu'il va dire ne va pas me plaire ?

- Carena, murmure-t-il. Elle est entrée dans l'Ordre.


	8. Honnêteté

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai passé un excellent week-end. Maintenant que le différend entre Remus et moi est réglé, tout se passe à nouveau pour le mieux, et je suis d'attaque pour affronter cette hideuse petite vieille du Ministère.

Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai opté, finalement ? Non, bien sûr, je ne vous en ai pas parlé… Si je dis que nous sommes mardi, seriez-vous plus renseignés ? Pas davantage ? Alors je vais vous expliquer :

J'ignore si vous vous en souvenez, mais cette chère dame Ombrage avait exprimé le désir – quoique pour cela il aurait fallu qu'elle me demande mon avis – d'inspecter mon cours ce lundi.

Cependant, vous savez que mon couple a connu quelques désordres. J'ai donc informé le professeur Dumbledore que pour raison personnelle, je désirais voir décalées, exceptionnellement, mes classes du lundi à d'autres jours.

Ce qui a été fait. En revanche, j'ai omis de prévenir cette dame Ombrage, qui d'après les échos que j'ai reçus a fulminé en s'apercevant de mon absentéisme.

Maintenant, elle s'est installée à Poudlard. Heureusement que je ne reste pas à l'école le soir, parce que j'aurais eu du mal à la supporter plus de six heures par jour.

Je sens déjà que les deux heures à venir vont être très longues…Très TRES longues… N'ayant pu assister à mon cours des deuxièmes années hier, elle s'incruste dans celui des cinquièmes…lequel aura lieu dans le parc de l'école.

J'avais l'intention de la semer sitôt la fin du déjeuner, mais cet affreux crapaud en tailleur rose – je déteste cette couleur – a décidé de le suivre. Je marche vite, mais elle trottine derrière moi. Ses chaussures font sur les dalles un bruit que j'ai appris à détester au bout de vingt secondes.

Le cours n'a même pas commencé qu'elle babille déjà. Je n'écoute pas, le simple fait que cette grenouille vienne du Ministère suffit à me traduire son discours. Si je ne m'abuse, elle fait le panégyrique du Ministre, de sa fonction, de l'importance du droit de regard des hautes instances sur le collège, et combien le fait que je fasse des travaux pratiques n'est pas pédagogique.

Si elle continue comme ça pendant deux heures, je vais l'étrangler.

Quoique je ne pense pas lui en donner l'occasion. Minerva m'a dit être restée stoïque durant son inspection, mais je suis loin d'avoir la même intention. Cette grenouille ne peut rien contre moi – pour l'instant, a-t-elle dit, si jamais elle me renvoie je lui en ferai tellement voir qu'elle regrettera sa décision – et malheureusement pour elle, je suis un véritable ours. Le professeur Mac Gonagall a en elle l'éducation d'un autre siècle, moi non.

Mes parents m'ont élevée de manière quasi-militaire, et pour une fois je ne puis leur faire ce reproche. Je mène mes classes avec autant de rigueur qu'eux en ont eue avec moi, et cette Ombrage va vite remarquer que je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

Certes, Minerva ou Severus non plus, mais eux paraîtront du petit lait à côté de ce que je suis capable de faire.

Où est mon sifflet ? Ah, trouvé.

Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, je souffle de manière tonitruante dans mon sifflet. Ombrage en a mal aux oreilles, moi aussi, et probablement les élèves avec, mais j'ai obtenu ce que je désirais : elle se la boucle.

- Merci pour ce silence, je dis à la fois pour les élèves et pour elle. Vous vous doutez que si je vous ai fait venir dans le parc…

- Hum hum…

- C'est que je désire vous apprendre à travailler en condition réelle, je continue d'une voix plus forte.

- Hum hum…

- J'ai remarqué que si les années précédentes vos enseignants vous ont appris les sortilèges…

- Hum hum…

Elle commence à m'irriter, cette bonne femme.

- Cependant, il m'est apparu qu'aucun ne vous a appris les bases de la défense…

- Hum hum !

- A savoir le duel impromptu, celui contre les Forces du Mal, celui contre les Mangemorts ! je m'exclame sur un ton irrité. Madame, l'infirmerie est à vingt mètres, si vous avez besoin d'un sirop ne vous gênez pas !

Grrr !

Non, Ambre, reste zen. Calme-toi… Pense à quelque chose d'agréable. Ton mari, le lac, une salade de fruits, ou même une rivière de diamants. Surtout, évite de trop t'énerver.

- Je voulais juste demander…

- Alors levez la main, Madame. Montrez l'exemple aux élèves.

…c'est sorti tout seul. La Ambre langue de vipère pointe le bout de son nez, apparemment.

Rester calme… Inspirer…Expirer…

- Professeur Lupin, reprend Ombrage avec le sourire contrit de celle qui sait tout, Vous-savez-qui est mort il y a longtemps maintenant… C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- Dites donc cela à Amos Diggory, il sera ravi d'apprendre que son fils est mort parce qu'il avait sa baguette dans la main gauche. Le propre du combat en situation réelle, je reprends pour les élèves, est de savoir profiter de l'environnement.

Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve !

- Le Ministère ne pense pas qu'il soit pertinent d'apprendre aux élèves cette matière, continue cette bonne femme qui m'énerve de plus en plus.

Et Malfoy ricane, en plus. Je l'entends parfaitement, même si lui est au fond du groupe. Manifestement, il a oublié que j'ai l'ouïe fine.

Elle ne va pas faire long feu celle-là, dit-il avec un air satisfait.

Ça compte pour un meurtre, si je tue un élève ?

- Je suis touchée que vous vous inquiétiez pour ma longévité en cette école Monsieur Malfoy, je dis d'une voix forte, mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucun lieu de s'interroger. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la chaire de DCFM éprouve des difficultés à être pourvue. Je doute que le professeur Dumbledore désire avoir à rechercher un nouvel enseignant en cours d'année.

Silence. J'ai peur d'avoir inspiré une très mauvaise idée à la grenouille. J'espère honnêtement me tromper. En attendant, le jeune Malfoy est mouché, et cela me satisfait en surface.

Pas de doute, ma langue de vipère fait son grand retour. Soit. J'accepte mon sort avec magnanimité.

Profiter de l'environnement, je continue, c'est savoir faire de ce qui nous a précédé un atout. N'importe quelle chose qui vous entoure peut devenir votre alliée pourvu que vous sachiez l'employer.

- Le Ministère…

- …Sera plus que ravi d'obtenir des Aurors ayant autre chose dans le crâne que des rouleaux de parchemins. La pratique est une nécessité. A présent, je reprends à l'intention de mes élèves, nous allons faire un travail pratique. Vous avez dix minutes pour arpenter le parc et observer. A la fin du délai, je veux que chacun d'entre vous soit en mesure de me citer cinq éléments que vous pouvez tourner à votre avantage dans une bataille. Allez.

Le groupe se disperse, chaque élève armé de plumes et parchemin, tandis que je me tourne vers la grenouille.

- Le principe de l'inspection ne me gêne aucunement Madame, je dis d'une voix sifflante, mais il me semblait qu'il en découlait que l'inspecteur doit observer en silence.

- Certes, réplique l'Ombrage en reprenant son petit air supérieur, mais je ne peux laisser un enseignant oublier les directives du Ministère.

- Le Ministère est une entité, pas une personne. Vous n'êtes pas le Ministère, donc je n'ai aucune raison de vous écouter, est-ce clair ?

…apparemment oui. Bien. A présent, je sais que si elle continue à m'enquiquiner, c'est qu'elle cherche à me pousser à l'erreur.

- Cependant…

Bingo. Dolores Ombrage et moi ne sommes définitivement pas du même camp.

- Le programme des BUSES ne comprend en aucun cas ce que vous enseignez, continue la grenouille avec son sourire satisfait.

- Soyez assurée que je sais de quoi il en retourne. Les BUSES comprennent une partie théorique, je m'en charge. Cependant, la pratique n'est pas à négliger.

Les examinateurs…

- M'ont consultée pour établir le programme de cette année (cela soit dit entre nous, j'ai plutôt forcé la main pour mettre mon nez dans leur domaine). Eux et moi sommes parfaitement en phase. Autre chose ?

- Oui Madame… Vous êtes l'épouse d'un loup-garou, je me trompe ?

Oulà. Attention, sujet sensible. SURTOUT, qu'elle ne me cherche pas sur ce point. Remus et moi avons tellement été attaqués en cette matière que je suis blindée d'arguments.

Jouons l'idiote.

- Cela est problématique ? je demande en haussant un sourcil.

- Le Ministère…

Attention…

- Vous vous répétez, Dolores.

Ben quoi ? Si je dois la supporter pendant plusieurs mois, elle ne peut décemment s'opposer au fait que j'utilise son prénom, non ?

- Le nouveau règlement à l'égard des créatures hybrides…

- …S'il devait être suivi à la lettre, pousserait au suicide les centaures, vampires, Vélanes, et autres créatures.

ENORME silence.

- Sans oublier les Cracmols. Ceux qui nous gouvernent ne veulent pas avoir du sang sur les mains, je présume, et ils sont intelligents. Ce règlement ne peut en aucun cas faire l'objet d'une interprétation stricte.

La grenouille gratte quelque chose sur son parchemin, puis quitte le cours. Bien. Ma paix n'est pas assurée pour autant, je crois même au contraire que je vais être surveillée trois fois plus que la normale, mais au moins, le décor est planté.

Je fais, ils s'accommodent.


	9. Imagination

_« Cependant, les vampires constituent une catégorie bien moins dangereuse que les Ronflaks Cornus »_

Beurk. J'avais demandé quarante centimètres de parchemin sur les vampires à mes classes de quatrième année. Malgré mes indications claires, cette élève a cru bon d'en utiliser quinze centimètres pour son nom et le titre, dix pour l'introduction, et je viens de trouver quatre lignes plus bas cette magnifique phrase que je vous rapporte.

Les Ronflaks Cornus ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait dans une dissertation sur les vampires, bon sang ? On est à Noël, pourtant, ces cornichons devraient savoir que je note sévèrement.

Miss Lovegood est la dernière à résister. Même Miss Granger a compris que si elle voulait atteindre le A, la meilleure note que je donne, elle avait intérêt à ramer.

Ça a payé, au point que j'hésite presque à grimper jusqu'au E. Mais je ne veux pas lui donner la grosse tête.

Quoique pour ce dernier point, je ferais mieux de surveiller les jumeaux Weasley. Leurs inventions relèvent de la belle magie, mais là je crains qu'ils ne fassent pire. Ce n'est qu'un soupçon, mais je crains que l'arrivée proche d'une certaine Carena Malfoy ne leur donne de très mauvaises idées.

Carena Malfoy. Un cas particulier. Comme il est apparemment de tradition dans sa famille, elle porte un nom d'étoile. Cependant, ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais parler.

Vous connaissez Lucius. Vous connaissez Drago. Vous connaissez Narcissa, la pièce rapportée de cette famille de tarés.

Je comprends cela. En revanche, je ne suis pas sûre que l'existence de Carena soit sue de tous. Sœur jumelle de Lucius, elle a vécu comme une demoiselle de bonne famille les sept premières années de sa vie. Suite à cela, elle a malheureusement connu le sort réservé à une vingtaine de gamins dans le monde entier chaque année.

Elle s'est avérée être une Furie.

Je l'ai rencontrée, il y a longtemps… Elle ne doit pas se souvenir de moi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je me souviens, comme si c'était hier… Les cheveux blonds des Malfoy, des yeux gris aux pupilles blanches…elle maîtrise l'Air.

Et puis, ce qui en fait un véritable danger, une incroyable propension à casser les pieds du monde. D'après Remus, elle travaille pour l'Ordre depuis le mois d'août, mais je n'ai eu vent de sa présence qu'à la mi-septembre.

De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si cela allait me faire quelque chose…n'est-ce pas ?

Bref. Pour revenir à ce que je disais, Arthur a été blessé il y a quelques jours. Depuis, Harry et le troupeau Weasley vivent ici, au square Grimmaud. Les vacances scolaires viennent de débuter, et Remus m'a presque suppliée d'accepter de venir passer les fêtes ici.

Suppliée ? Non, dans les faits, il m'a manipulée. Une fois encore. Et j'ai craqué.

Ce ne serait pas important pour moi d'être ici, dans une maison renfermant de la poussière dans ses moindres recoins, si seulement je n'avais à supporter que Sirius. Lui et moi nous entendons de manière très moyenne, mais chacun décide de faire des concessions.

Comprenez que même si j'en meurs d'envie, je ne lui ferai pas de crasses.

Surtout que ce serait mal vu devant mes élèves.

Enfin, je disais…les vacances de Noël pourraient presque être agréables si seulement cette demoiselle Malfoy – demoiselle de plus de trente ans, quand même – n'avait pas décidé d'imposer sa présence également.

Aucun rapport avec moi. J'espère, du moins, mais ce serait surprenant. Nous nous sommes connues, c'est un fait, mais je doute que mon existence ait désormais de l'importance à ses yeux.

En tout cas, j'ai deux problèmes. L'un, c'est que je n'oublie pas la demande de Remus, et de deux, ce sont ces fichus jumeaux. Ils ne manqueront pas d'aller glaner des idées auprès de Carena, et devinez quoi ?

Je suis persuadée qu'elle les encensera de sa science.

…

J'en ai assez de ces Ronflaks cornus. J'arrête la correction pour aujourd'hui. Il faut que je me préoccupe de mes cadeaux de Noël. Je dois en trouver un à mon mari, bien sûr, mais il serait poli que j'offre quelque chose à Sirius, ainsi qu'à Monsieur et Madame Weasley.

Glups. Ça va faire mal au porte-monnaie. Toutefois, il serait vraiment préférable que je développe ma courtoisie. Après tout, Molly est une excellente cuisinière, et alors que je ne l'y obligeais pas, elle a accepté de me préparer des plats à part.

Vous l'ignoriez ? Oh, c'est anecdotique, et absolument pas important. Je suis végétarienne. C'est tout.

Quand doit arriver la Malfoy, déjà ? Aujourd'hui ou demain, je crois. Autant profiter au maximum du calme – même s'il est relatif – de la maison.

Je ferais bien une sieste…

…zut. Pour ce que je crois comprendre, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais m'adonner à mon sport favori. Sirius m'en avait touché deux mots, j'avais oublié entre temps, mais il semblerait qu'après plusieurs mois passés à hésiter, Harry se soit finalement décidé à venir me demander qui est sa tante.

Il a d'abord décidé de demander à Sirius. Or, celui-ci a préféré le renvoyer à moi. Alors, Harry a demandé à Remus, et très lâchement – même s'il m'a raconté ça ensuite avec un immense sourire – mon époux lui a à son tour recommandé d'aller me poser directement la question.

N'importe quelle personne normalement constituée aurait suivi ce conseil, mais Harry non ! Manifestement, j'ai dû lui faire peur, car il a auparavant tenté sa chance auprès de Minerva…et d'Albus. De ce dernier, je sais qu'il n'a rien tiré, car le professeur Dumbledore croit actuellement malin d'éviter Harry au maximum. Quant à Minerva…devinez.

Arthur et Molly n'ont pas pu le renseigner non plus. Naturel, remarquez, puisque jusqu'au début de la semaine ils ignoraient l'existence même d'Ambre Potter.

Il ne reste donc plus que moi…et Severus, mais à choisir, je comprends qu'Harry évite Rogue.

Il n'empêche, ça sent la cabale à plein nez… Je veux bien avoir connu Ambre Potter, travailler à partir de sa thèse, mais enfin…je ne suis pas une spécialiste non plus ! Zut, à la fin, cela remonte à plus de quinze ans !

Vous pouvez entrer, Monsieur Potter, je dis d'une voix grinçante. Rester derrière la porte ne fera que vous donner une allergie à la poussière.

De toute manière, vu l'état de la maison, difficile de ne pas tousser. Ne le dites surtout pas à Sirius, autrement il se lancera dans une diatribe enflammée contre son elfe. J'ai déjà entendu le discours deux fois, la troisième sera celle de trop.

Harry entre dans la pièce d'un air très gêné. Je ne me prive pas pour le fixer au-dessus de mes lunettes de travail. S'il est véritablement décidé, alors cela ne saurait le déstabiliser.

En revanche, si jamais il part en courant, je ne chercherai pas à le rattraper.

- Professeur…dit-il sur un ton hésitant, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

- Vous pouvez.

D'un geste de la main, je l'invite à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à mon bureau. Le fait que je sois ici pas comme enseignante mais comme Madame Lupin ne change rien. Les enfants doivent me voir comme une terreur. C'est préférable.

Et pas si éloigné de la vérité.

Je ne voulais pas en arriver à cette solution. A avoir Harry devant moi pour que je lui parle d'un fantôme. Cependant, ne pas vouloir n'est pas ne pas savoir. J'espérais…mais dans le fond, je savais que ce serait à moi de parler d'Ambre Potter.

Puisqu'il le faut…

- Vous venez au sujet de votre tante, je présume, je déclare sur un ton docte en rangeant mes copies.

Je n'aime pas avoir des inepties sous le nez. Surtout la copie de Miss Lovegood. J'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Me concentrer… Heureusement qu'il a été mon élève, car sa ressemblance avec James est troublante. Et puis il y a ces yeux…

Ces yeux qu'il ne tient pas que de Lily, quoi qu'on en dise.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec ça, professeur, réplique-t-il, mais on m'a dit de m'adresser à vous.

- J'ai en effet cru comprendre que tous ceux à qui vous aviez posé la question avaient pour la première fois fait preuve de cohérence.

Moi, je penche pour la théorie du complot, de l'idée de Sirius.

- Ils m'ont juste dit…

- Du calme. J'ai eu certains échos, et pour être honnête, je m'attendais à votre visite bien plus tôt.

Silence. Harry est tétanisé. Son courage de Gryffondor l'empêche de partir en courant, mais je maintiens qu'il préférerait de loin être à des lieues d'ici.

- Ce n'est en aucun cas un reproche, je continue après un silence destiné à asseoir la profondeur de mes propos. Mais à présent dites-moi : que voulez-vous savoir ?

S'il me demande de vider mon sac, on y est encore dans trois semaines. Autant sélectionner les informations.

- Vous l'avez rencontrée ? demande Harry sur un ton hésitant.

Il commence donc par le commencement. C'est un bon début.

- Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, je rétorque, personne ne vous aurait envoyé vers moi. Je suis probablement une des personnes au monde qui la connaissait le mieux.

Quoique…

Silence. Cette conversation est trouée comme un gruyère.

Eurk. Le fromage et moi, ça fait deux. Je vous ai dit que je ne mange pas de viande. Le mieux serait de préciser que je ne supporte pas les aliments d'origine animale. D'où mon aversion pour le fromage.

- Où est-elle maintenant ?

Ah oui, pardon. Ambre Potter, et Harry devant moi. Toujours une suite logique. Il tient de sa mère.

- Aucune idée. Nul ne l'a revue depuis la mort de James et Lily.

…on peut dire ça comme ça. Je simplifie, en fait. Ambre Potter n'a jamais donné dans la commodité.

- Cependant, je reprends après un nouveau silence, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit perdue pour tout le monde.

- Ce qui veut dire…

…la logique de sa mère, et le temps de réaction de James. Intéressant mélange, mais qui ne lui rendra pas toujours service.

- Je voulais signifier qu'elle doit probablement être encore en vie, je soupire. Ambre est loin d'être facile à comprendre, mais je sais qu'elle a de la ressource. Le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais réapparu ne signifie rien. Elle a eu pas mal d'ennuis, mais je ne pense pas que ceux envers lesquels elle s'est opposée chercheraient sa mort.

Oui, ce serait surprenant…

- Mais…les Mangemorts ?

Définitivement la logique de Lily. Malheureusement pour lui, Ambre n'est pas logique. Il ne faut pas raisonner avec elle, mais suivre l'instinct.

- Votre tante n'a jamais eu d'ennuis avec eux, je murmure. Vos parents sont morts pour leur combat. Ambre ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière.

- Mais elle…

- Voldemort était un de ses ennuis, bien entendu, mais pas le primordial. Si vous voulez comprendre votre tante, il faut que vous voyiez au-dessus de ce qui se passe en Angleterre. Changez d'échelle, voyez l'Europe.

Encore un silence, pour ne pas changer. Ça en fait combien, cinq, six ? J'ai perdu le compte.

- L'Europe ? répète Harry sur un ton dubitatif.

- L'Europe, je confirme. Lorsque je l'ai connue, Ambre était une personnalité atypique. Cela peut changer, mais une chose en elle ne la quittera jamais : elle n'était pas sorcière.

Oui, cela ne la quittera jamais… Cauchemar que tout cela, cauchemar. Une torture, et aucun choix.

- Une cracmole ?

…Ambre Potter, une cracmole ? Diantre, personne ne me l'avait faite, celle-là. Je pensais pourtant en avoir touché deux mots à la Granger il y a plusieurs mois…

Qui a une mémoire de pitiponk, elle ou lui ? La question demeure ouverte…

- Merlin, non ! Je m'exclame bruyamment. Quand je dis qu'Ambre n'était pas une sorcière, je ne signifie pas qu'elle était dépourvue de tout pouvoir magique. Au contraire, Monsieur Potter, votre tante était talentueuse en sa matière.

- Mais qu'était-elle alors ?

- Une Furie. Pour être précise, une Maître Furie. Si je vous ai dit qu'Ambre est probablement encore en vie, c'est que je sais sur quoi me fonder. Les Furiens sont difficiles à atteindre, parce que la Magie les a pourvus pour combattre.

L'existence même de ces créatures est un paradoxe.

- L'existence de ces êtres est un paradoxe, je dis après un énième silence (j'adore dire le fond de ma pensée). Si vous vous donnez la peine de consulter votre manuel, la thèse rédigée par votre tante lorsqu'elle avait dix-sept ans…

- Dix-sept ?

- J'y viens. Je disais que si vous consultez l'ouvrage, vous verrez que les Furiens sont les Gardiens de la Paix. L'équilibre entre la Magie Blanche et les Forces du Mal. Traduire cela en langage météorologique les qualifierait de temps nuageux. Ni soleil ni pluie. Le juste milieu, la balance.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Vous devriez lire la thèse, elle vous renseignerait. Cependant, pour répondre à votre question, je dirais que les Furiens emploient les éléments. Chacun en a un spécifique. Vous en connaissez quatre, eux les ont étendus à six. En plus de l'Eau, de la Terre, du Feu, et de l'Air, la Furiomagie a établit également la Flore, soit les plantes, et la Roche, les pierres.

- Et…ma tante, lequel employait-elle ?

J'ai un sourire fantasmagorique. Si j'étais actuellement dans l'ombre, éclairée seulement par la faible lueur d'un feu mourant, alors je crois que je ressemblerais à une de ces créatures pour lesquelles on doute toujours de l'honnêteté.

Un monstre effrayant, si vous préférez. Un opportuniste.

Un vampire, peut-être, à cela près qu'exit les canines de fauve.

- L'Eau, je murmure sur un ton digne de Beedle le Barde en lecture publique de ses contes. Votre tante n'a pas eu de chance, Monsieur Potter. La Furiomagie touche peu de gens, toujours dans les cas de fausse gémellité, et l'apparition d'un Furien Eau est tellement rare que ces jours sont à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

- Elle était puissante ?

- Enormément. Les Eaux sont Maîtres de droit, et cela n'est pas pour rien. A leur majorité, ils reçoivent la charge d'une zone du globe. Ce n'est pas qu'une capacité sur le papier, mais de réels pouvoirs de contrôle. Ils ont un devoir de protection envers la région qui leur a été confiée. La thèse qui leur est demandée à ce moment n'est qu'une formalité. Cependant, vous avez pu constater que cela ne retient en rien l'intelligence.

Ça, par contre, je viens de l'inventer. Il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de dire si Ambre Potter est intelligente ou non. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est qu'elle est très têtue.

Silence. Je me disais, aussi, il n'y en avait pas eu depuis près de deux minutes…c'était anormal.

- Hermione m'a dit que les Furiens vivent en France, dit finalement Harry en rompant le silence.

Oh. Je vois. La Granger s'est renseignée. Il est donc probable qu'Harry, en venant ici, sache déjà que sa tante appartenait à ce peuple. Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissée parler, pour me tester ?

Ou combler ses doutes, cela dépend du point de vue adopté.

Je penche pour le premier.

- C'est exact, je confirme. Leur point de ralliement est également l'école où ils forment les enfants de leur arrivée à leur majorité. C'est là que siège le Conseil des Maîtres. L'endroit est perdu en Bretagne, en plein cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande.

- Alors c'est là qu'elle se trouve ?

- Non.

Silence. Il fallait bien en remettre un.

- Monsieur Potter, je reprends, il me semble avoir dit que votre tante a eu quelques ennuis. Le fait est que les ennuis dont je vous parle lui viennent de sa magie.

Silence. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris. Ça fait quand même beaucoup de vides.

- Les Furiens ne choisissent pas d'être ainsi, je continue. Ils acquièrent leur magie à l'âge de sept ans. Votre tante a difficilement supporté de se séparer de son frère. Dès qu'elle a pu quitter Brocéliande, elle l'a fait.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on lui en veut.

- Non. S'il n'y avait que ce problème, une simple discussion y mettrait fin. Votre tante a eu des ennuis autrement plus importants. Je n'en ai pas le détail, mais je sais en revanche que si elle a disparu dans la nature, c'est parce qu'elle a été bannie. Le titre de Maître ne lui est officiellement plus dévolu. Il a été remis à un Furien Roche, en distinction exceptionnelle. Si les faits en cause ont été d'une gravité capitale, Ambre peut n'être même plus investie de la magie de la maîtrise. L'Europe ne veut plus d'elle à sa tête.

Encore un silence. Celui-là va durer longtemps, je sens. C'était à prévoir, la vie d'Ambre Potter n'est pas une histoire de fées gnangnans.

- C'est une criminelle…murmure Harry.

Ah non, il n'a pas mis longtemps avant de revenir de sa surprise. Dommage, il aurait mieux fallu. Vu ce qu'il vient de pondre, quelques minutes de réflexion n'auraient pas été superflues.

- Je ne défends pas cette thèse, je réplique.

C'est définitif, mon élève doit me suspecter d'intelligence avec l'ennemi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai réussi à lui implanter dans le crâne, ni quelles ont été ses conclusions, mais il paraît manifeste qu'Ambre Potter a perdu son auréole de gloire.

La preuve, Harry ne balbutie même pas un remerciement tandis qu'il s'éjecte de son siège pour quitter la pièce. Il devrait me louer, pourtant, j'ai éclairé sa lanterne. C'est ce qu'il voulait, non ?

Enfin, vous voyez pourquoi je voulais me taire. Parler pour obtenir ce résultat n'était pas réellement nécessaire.

Trop tard. Ce qui est fait est fait. Sirius va peut-être être mis à contribution pour donner son avis de meilleur ami de James, mais ça ne changera rien.

Ambre Potter est un monstre.


	10. Jeunesse

- Il paraît que tu ne t'es pas montrée très fine, grogne Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il veut ma main dans la figure ? J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, moi !

Pardon. J'ai dit que je ferais des efforts avec lui. Nous ne nous entendons pas, c'est un fait, mais je ne peux occulter qu'il est un excellent ami de Remus. Rien que pour cela, je peux prendre mon mal en patience.

Disons qu'actuellement, entre Sirius et moi, c'est…le statut quo.

- J'ai dit la vérité, je réplique. Les conclusions qu'Harry en a tirées ne relèvent pas de mon fait.

Si j'avais pu, je ne lui aurais jamais implanté ça dans le crâne. Au contraire, je n'aurais rien dit du tout.

On ne choisit pas toujours son destin, j'en suis témoin. Si j'avais pu, je serais restée chez mes géniteurs. Ma vie aurait été beaucoup plus simple si je n'avais dû partir chez les Shockley…et loin de mon jumeau accessoirement.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il avait besoin de penser que sa tante est déchue ?

- Il a cru pendant un an que tu étais le meurtrier de ses parents, je réplique. Le mensonge ou l'erreur ne dure pas éternellement, la vérité émerge forcément. Il suffit d'avoir de la patience.

- Tu es mal placée pour parler de cela.

Ahem. Pas faux, mais je ne l'admettrai jamais.

- Le rejet a été plus blessant que l'injustice, je murmure. Qu'on sache finalement la vérité ne changera rien. Tu peux comprendre, je pense.

Silence. Oh oui, il comprend. Il comprend, car lui aussi a vécu ce rejet, cette injustice, cette douleur. Son cas est même pire que le mien… Treize ans durant, Sirius n'a eu personne à qui se raccrocher. Personne, si ce n'est son double canin.

Personne, pas même une femme.

Tant que j'y pense…une femme…Sirius…Carena !

Oh, je ne dis rien, vous verrez par vous-même. Sachez juste que si cette demoiselle Malfoy est célibataire, c'est parce qu'il y a une raison…

Nom d'un Boutfeux Chinois, voilà que je commence à raisonner comme une gamine en mal d'amour. Il faut vraiment que Remus revienne de sa sortie sur le chemin de Traverse, parce que là, je débloque…

Sirius et moi sommes dans la cuisine, vous le savez, donc au sous-sol. D'ici, nous pouvons entendre le moindre mouvement au rez-de-chaussée. Or, je crois pouvoir dire sans problème que, au vu du juron que je viens d'entendre, Nymphadora Tonks vient de faire son entrée.

Une métamorphomage. Elle ne me poserait aucun problème, celle-là, si seulement elle n'avait pas un faible pour mon mari.

Il peut paraître puéril de dire cela, mais j'ai dû marquer mon territoire. Remus, lui, n'avait même pas vu que Nymphadora bave devant lui. Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé les regards en coin qu'elle lui lançait plutôt flagrant. J'ai dû remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Remus n'a pas compris, sur le moment, pourquoi je lui ai sauté dessus en public. Il a fallu que je lui explique.

Enfin, dorénavant, je considère le problème Nymphadora comme étant réglé. Elle se tient à carreau, et moi ça me convient.

Enfin, quand même…je veux bien que la maison soit ouverte à n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre et à n'importe quelle heure, mais pourquoi donc vient-elle maintenant ? Nymphadora, je veux dire. Elle était censée rester pour le dîner, pas se pointer en pleine journée !

Une mission pour l'Ordre, peut-être… Vu que je refuse d'en être membre, je ne participe pas aux réunions, et en théorie je ne sais pas ce qui s'y dit.

En théorie, parce que Remus m'en répète une grande partie. La dernière était il y a trois jours, et Remus ne m'a rien rapporté d'intéressant.

Quand on parle du loup, d'ailleurs…

Avec sa discrétion habituelle, Remus descend en courant les escaliers menant à la cuisine. Ses joues sont encore rougies par le froid du dehors, j'imagine qu'il a dû piquer un sprint pour me trouver.

Et pas par simple envie de me voir, vous pouvez le croire. Au contraire, il paraît…préoccupé.

- Un problème ? demande Sirius avec une grimace.

Grimace, parce que mon mari s'est jeté sur moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Moi, j'en ronronnerais volontiers si c'était à ma portée. J'adore que mon mari m'embrasse, où est l'ennui ? Cessez de penser que j'agis comme une collégienne, je le sais bien. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Dès que Remus est là, je perds toute ma maturité affective.

Quand même, Sirius a raison. Remus ne se comporte avec moi de cette manière que lorsque nous sommes en privé. Pour qu'il le fasse devant un tiers, il doit auparavant avoir vu quelque chose qui ne lui a pas spécifiquement plu.

Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Pour toute réponse à la question de son ami, mon époux soupire et resserre sa prise sur ma taille. J'ai bien compris, quelque chose le taraude. Il n'est pas réellement inquiet, pas réellement peiné, mais davantage…comment expliquer ? Davantage désolé. Désolé pour quelque chose qui l'atteint par ricochet.

- Tonks vient d'amener Carena, finit-il par avouer.

Nom d'une sangsue bleue au miel d'acacia ! Mais elle n'était pas censée arriver avant ce soir ! J'avais même espéré ne pas la voir avant demain !

Ça, c'est un sacré manque de chance. Je ne vais pas avoir la paix avant la rentrée, vu comment c'est parti.

Les journées vont être très longues…

Sirius s'éjecte de son siège, et part de la cuisine comme s'il y avait le feu à la pièce. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Carena et lui, c'est un spectacle 24h/24.

Tout compte fait, peut-être que les dix jours à venir vont être supportables…

- Tu peux y arriver, murmure Remus en me caressant la joue.

Vous vous souvenez peut-être, il m'a demandé d'aller parler à cette demoiselle Malfoy de mes…problèmes de santé. Demande en prévision de fonder une famille.

Qui a dit « condition » ? Bon, je l'avoue, ça en a un peu l'apparence. Cependant, il faut relativiser, Remus a autant envie que moi que nous ayons un enfant. Seulement, il s'inquiète…

En soi, c'est mignon. En application, je dois vraiment l'aimer pour avoir accepté sa demande.

Si seulement je n'avais qu'à prendre cette demoiselle Malfoy entre quatre yeux pour discuter cinq minutes, tout serait incroyablement facile.

Malheureusement, si je veux obtenir un résultat efficient, je dois suivre une procédure au moins aussi contraignante que celles de l'administration.

- Rien ne me dit que je ne vais pas me louper, je réplique.

- Tu peux y arriver…

Le traître. Pour m'enlever toute volonté, il utilise son procédé habituel, à savoir m'hypnotiser par sa seule présence. C'est incroyablement efficace, et si je le pouvais, je protesterais avec véhémence.

Hum…

Raclement de gorge. Zut. Surpris en plein bécotage. Par Tonks, en plus. Au moins, si elle avait un doute, il est effacé, mais bon… Pour le principe, vous comprenez ?

En bas de l'escalier se tient Nymphadora, suivie de près par un Sirius paraissant avoir avalé son balai, et par une forme féminine dissimulée dans l'ombre.

Merlin Circé Morgane…

- Vous êtes incapables de vous retenir, soupire le dernier héritier des Blacks.

- Trouve-toi quelqu'un, réplique Remus dans une philosophie hors normes.

- J'y compte bien.

Intéressant… Sujet à creuser, vous pensez bien. Moi et ma curiosité n'avons pas l'intention de laisser passer une chose aussi passionnante, même si vous savez que j'ai déjà une idée sur la question.

- Ça vous dérangerait d'écouter deux minutes ? interrompt soudain Tonks sur un ton irrité.

Si c'est parce qu'elle en pince encore pour Remus, je risque d'avoir vraiment des difficultés à la supporter…

- Ma chère Nymphadora, nous sommes toute ouïe.

Ben quoi ? Techniquement, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Si appeler les gens par leur prénom était un crime, alors il n'y aurait plus de liberté d'expression.

Elle grogne. But atteint. Serait-ce impoli que d'avoir un énorme sourire sur le visage ? Oui ? Dommage…

- Je voulais juste vous présenter un nouveau membre, soupire Tonks d'un air las. Le professeur Dumbledore en a parlé. Carena, que voici, est une Furie, qui nous arrive tout droit de l'école de Brocéliande.

- Brocéliande est davantage qu'une école, réplique une voix que j'avais oubliée tandis que sa propriétaire sort de l'ombre. C'est une véritable invitation à la perversion de la magie.

Je vous ai dit que Carena était…spéciale. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je m'en souvenais. Manifestement, dans la forme, elle n'a pas changé. Sa tournure de phrase n'est pas commune, mais je peux voir à son visage qu'elle est on ne peut plus sérieuse.

…son visage. Quelques rides en plus ne font pas une énorme différence. Carena porte toujours ses cheveux si blonds qu'ils en font mal aux yeux, marque de fabrique de ceux dont elle porte le nom, et sa peau demeure aussi blanche qu'un lit de Sainte Mangouste.

Elle a un peu grossi, par contre. On s'épaissit, avec l'âge. Je n'ai pas échappé à la règle, pas plus que Remus. Il n'y a guère que Sirius qui s'est décharné, grâce au régime d'Azkaban.

Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Brocéliande ? Une invitation à la perversion de la magie ? Dangereux, très dangereux…

Toujours de sa voix fatiguée – je pense que c'est en grand lien avec ma présence – Nymphadora indique nos noms à la Furie qui nous fait face. Suite à cela, la Malfoy darde sur nous son regard de Furie, ses yeux gris aux pupilles blanches.

Ses yeux…j'en frissonne rien qu'à les voir. Ce n'est pas un mal, remarquez, puisque Remus sent mon émoi et me gratifie d'un baiser dans le cou. Imaginez alors comment je me sens. S'il n'y avait pas de témoins…ni les oreilles toujours prêtes à traîner de la Furie…

Restons sage.

- Lupin…souffle la Furie de manière presque imperceptible. Je m'en souviens.

Et c'est censé être une bonne nouvelle ?

- Ambre Lupin est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard, précise Tonks avec déjà un pied dans l'escalier.

- Vraiment ?

Je déteste le regard qu'elle me dédie. Je n'arrive pas à y lire quoi que ce soit, et c'est sacrément déstabilisant.

Elle joue, c'est le seul moyen possible. Carena n'est pas naturellement aussi…imposante, et pour être honnête, je préférerais qu'elle cesse de l'être. Un seul Dumbledore est bien suffisant.

- Alors, reprend la demoiselle Malfoy à mon intention, tu dois être la terreur dont parle Devon Shockley.

Ça, c'est la meilleure ! Ma réputation m'a précédée ! Sympathique, je ne pensais pas avoir autant marqué les esprits.

J'aurais dû y aller moins fort.

Nymphadora s'éloigne sur la pointe des pieds, probablement pour retourner à son bureau, tandis que Sirius articule silencieusement une phrase bien trop osée pour que je la répète.

Ris tant que tu le peux encore, mon cher… C'est cela, ris donc… Ce sera bientôt ton tour, crois-moi.

Je vais y veiller personnellement.

Zut, Sirius est parti lui aussi. Nous ne sommes plus que trois dans la cuisine. Remus, Carena, et moi.


	11. Kabuki

- Ça, s'exclame Carena en jetant ses gants sur la table, c'est une surprise totale.

De quoi elle parle ? Il s'est passé tellement de choses dans ma vie et dans celle de Remus que j'ai du mal à exactement identifier l'objet de ses propos.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, reprend Carena. Je me disais bien que tu devais être quelque part en Angleterre, mais enseignante à Poudlard et mariée, je n'y avais même pas pensé.

Mais en quoi ça la regarde, bon sang ? Cela fait presque dix-sept ans que nous n'avons plus été en contact, alors qu'elle n'aille pas raconter qu'elle s'est inquiétée durant tout ce temps ! Ce serait le comble !

La pression exercée par la main de Remus sur ma taille me ramène à la réalité. Zen, Ambre, zen… Vous allez devoir cohabiter durant environ une semaine, fais des efforts.

- Je ne vois absolument pas la raison pour laquelle tu t'y intéresses, dit Remus d'une voix calme.

Voix calme…Moui, encore que dans son ton traîne une note d'irritation qui ne trompe personne.

- Au contraire, réplique la Malfoy, tu le vois très bien. Tu es totalement transparent, Lupin. Je n'ai pas besoin de pratiquer la légilimencie pour comprendre que tu sais tout.

Et alors ? Il est mon mari, je n'ai aucun secret pour lui. Elle ne va tout de même pas me reprocher d'être sincère, non ?

- Garde ta langue dans ta poche, Malfoy, je grogne.

Merlin, je crois bien que je ressemble à Harry face au neveu de cette charmante dame qui me fait actuellement face. A force de rester avec les élèves, je commence à retomber en enfance.

Dur, à moins de quarante ans. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être gâteuse maintenant.

- Je suis peinée, reprend la Malfoy sur un ton beaucoup plus doux, de voir que tu t'adresses désormais à moi de cette manière.

Non, sans rire, ça l'étonne vraiment ? Mais il faut vivre avec son temps ! Elle et moi avons peut-être été amies, mais vu la manière dont nous nous sommes séparées à notre dernière rencontre, je pensais que tout était dit.

- Tu as du culot de dire cela, je lance. Oublierais-tu que pour que je parle autrement, il faudrait d'abord qu'on s'entende ? Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, mais j'ai glané, ces dernières années, un certain nombre de renseignements qui m'indiquent que nous ne regardons définitivement pas dans le même sens.

Je ne parle pas de l'Ordre, vous savez que mon refus d'y entrer n'est pas dû à de la sympathie pour ce taré qui s'amuse à assassiner les gens. Non, moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans la Gazette. Ces articles, tous du même genre, qui déclenchaient en moi un nouvel accès de désespoir que Remus devait soigner. Parfois, Carena y avait sa place…

- Je fais mon travail, réplique-t-elle avec un claquement de langue. Mon supérieur me donne des ordres, et j'obéis. N'importe qui peut comprendre cela.

- Donc c'est lui qui t'a demandé d'entrer dans l'Ordre ? intervient soudain Remus.

Alléluia, merci mon chéri. Si la conversation avait continué comme elle est partie, nous aurions fini par en venir aux mains.

…et pourtant, malgré les apparences, Carena et moi avons jadis été aussi en connivence que deux jumelles. Cela remonte à loin… Notre bande est disloquée, il n'en demeure plus rien.

- Non, finit par convenir Carena du bout des lèvres. Je n'ai pas de mission actuellement, et un…ami m'a informée de l'existence de l'Ordre. Selon lui, si je voulais venir en aide à mon pays autrement qu'en négociant un traité de paix avec les vampires, je devais m'adresser au professeur Dumbledore. Vous devinez la suite.

En effet. Je devine. Je devine plusieurs choses, même. La suite dont parle Carena, d'abord, mais également que ce cher Dumbledore essaye de me forcer la main par une voie détourner. Ma réponse demeure identique à celle que je lui ai donnée il y a deux ou trois mois de cela.

Je n'entrerais pas dans l'Ordre. Mon travail auprès des élèves est déjà suffisamment suspect aux yeux du Ministère, inutile que je plonge davantage ou que je perde davantage de temps.

Vous savez, de toute façon, que rien ne me retient de travailler en connivence avec le Phénix. C'est juste une question de principe.

Ce qui m'intéresse, à présent, c'est cet « ami » dont elle parle. Plusieurs noms me viennent à l'esprit, mais je n'arrive pas à en choisir un.

Quoique, est-ce que cela a seulement une grande importance ?

- Donc tu désobéis, je récapitule. Tu suis les ordres, mais actuellement tu désobéis. Tu ne sens pas une erreur dans tes propos ?

- Je sais ce que je fais.

Si elle le dit… Ce ne sont pas mes oignons, après tout. Si elle a envie de s'en faire donner sur les doigts, cela ne me regarde plus.

Je crois que je vais quitter la pièce…

- C'est Arthus qui m'a conseillé de venir dans l'Ordre, lance soudain Carena en me coupant dans mon élan.

Arrêt sur image. Arthus ? Arthus ? Non, Arthus ? Soit il me surveille, pas impossible mais improbable, soit il a de sérieux problèmes avec Brocéliande pour demander à une Furie ne relevant pas de sa juridiction de se mêler de quelque chose qui ne le regarde absolument pas.

La dernière solution est la plus crédible, et je suis curieuse. Je demande ? Non, après tout, mieux vaut que non. Arthus peut faire ce qu'il veut, je n'en ai plus rien à faire de ses affaires.

- Il a de sérieux doutes sur l'Europe, continue Carena.

J'allais repartir, quitter cette cuisine, m'étendre dans la chambre, faire un tour, corriger des copies, n'importe quoi, tout plutôt que rester une minute de plus dans ce périmètre de haute dangerosité.

Cependant, alors que je marche vers l'escalier, Carena m'agrippe le bras. La maison est bien chauffée, surtout dans la cuisine, aussi mes manches sont-elles relevées.

J'aurais dû me douter que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle est trop forte, la trace de sa main me laissera des bleus, mais ce n'est encore pas le pire.

Les Furiens ont le don de légilimencie dans leurs paumes. Lorsqu'ils entrent en contact avec la peau de n'importe quel humain, ils ont un passage grand ouvert dans leur esprit. Pour y résister, il faudrait être occlumens.

Un bon occlumens.

Je combats l'intrusion un moment, mais la magie vient rapidement à bout de mes barrières. Je n'ai jamais été très douée dans les sciences mentales, et de toute manière, Carena n'est pas de ceux qui utiliseraient leurs connaissances à mauvais escient.

Ce qui est en mon esprit ne peut en aucun cas me porter préjudice.

Remus amorce un mouvement pour me libérer, mais la Furie rompt le contact d'elle-même. J'ai cessé de suivre son avancée dans mon esprit passé un certain stade, lorsque j'ai commencé à songer à autre chose. Elle, apparemment, a su garder les pieds sur terre, car je peux voir sur son visage qu'elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

La forme, peut-être, mais pas le contenu.

- C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais, murmure-t-elle.

Pire ? Alors je vois de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle pensait à moi…à Arthus…à Devon, à mon départ, en quelques mots, à ce qui s'est passé il y a seize ans.

Elle connaît la vérité maintenant, mais c'est trop tard. Je suis ancrée dans ce que je suis parvenue à construire, et même les meilleures tentatives de réparation, que ce soit de l'argent ou des excuses, ne changeraient pas la face des choses.


	12. Loyauté

Coups à la porte de la chambre. Remus et moi soupirons de concert. Impossible de ne pas deviner qui est actuellement dans le couloir, prêt à casser cette pauvre porte qui n'a rien demandé.

Vous aussi, vous le savez, et je pense que vous comprenez qu'en l'état, je n'ai absolument pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit à Carena.

- Qu'elle dégage, je murmure en enfouissant mon nez dans le cou de Remus.

Nous sommes actuellement allongés sur le lit, en tout bien tout honneur si vous tenez à savoir. Non pas que je réprime ce genre de choses – et de toute manière cela ne vous regarde pas – mais avec une Furie à l'ouïe surdéveloppée dans la maison, il ne faut même pas y penser.

- J'ai entendu, lance la voix de Carena de l'autre côté du mur.

- Alors tu sais ce que je pense, je rétorque.

Non mais ! Qu'elle fouille dans mon esprit, passe encore, mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas entré dans son crâne que maintenant que l'eau a coulé, je ne tiens pas à rouvrir mes blessures.

- Ambre, reprend-t-elle, il faut vraiment que je te parle.

- On s'est déjà tout dit.

- Tu mérites de savoir certaines choses, ce qui s'est passé a eu davantage de conséquences que tu ne le penses.

C'est donc cela qui l'intéresse ? L'affaire Shockley ? Pas l'injustice, mais les conséquences de mon départ ? Je la croyais meilleure que cela… Ou du moins plus douée.

Je n'ai jamais supporté, qu'on se le dise ! Personne ne m'a laissé le choix ! Pour mon bien, qu'ils disaient à l'époque. Mon bien ! J'en ai perdu ceux de mon sang, et ensuite ceux que j'aimais comme mes parents et tous mes amis !

J'aurais voulu décider.

- Va-t'en Carena, demande mon mari.

Je peux entendre un pas léger s'éloigner. Tant mieux. Peut-être que de sa place, elle a senti que je n'allais pas bien, que de l'eau salée coulait de mes yeux. Peut-être, mais peu sûr. Elle maîtrise l'Air, pas l'Eau, et je sais que les Furiens sortent rarement de leur élément de prédilection.

Peut-elle sentir quelqu'un pleurer sans voir ni entendre ? Mesdames et Messieurs, le débat est ouvert… Cependant, veuillez m'excuser si je n'y prends pas part.

J'en ai assez, assez, assez ! ASSEZ ! Je veux dépasser cela, je veux enfin vivre ! Mon existence ne doit pas se limiter à une vieille affaire émergeant régulièrement. Ça finira par me tuer ! Aujourd'hui Carena, mais demain, ce sera qui ? Galadriel ? Maël ? Non, sautons une étape, disons carrément…Arthus ! Soyons fous, disons Ewin !

Ils attendent que j'en meure ou quoi ?

- Il faut crever l'abcès, souffle Remus à côté de moi.

Hein ?

- Je ne supporte plus de te voir malheureuse comme cela, continue-t-il. Tu mérites mieux, Ambry, cent fois mieux. Tu dois mettre une bonne fois pour toutes les choses derrière toi.

- Ils reviendront, je renifle.

- Non. Parce que tu vas leur montrer qu'ils se sont trompés sur toute la ligne. Pour commencer, dans trois jours, donc le soir de Noël, tu vas parler avec Carena.

Hein ? Ah non, pas à ce moment-là !

- Mais c'est une Pleine Lune, je dis d'une voix faible.

- Je sais, réplique mon mari. Je sais, et c'est pour cela que je te le demande. Il m'est déjà difficile de vivre une transformation une fois par mois, alors savoir que tu es quelques pièces plus loin, occupée à te morfondre jusqu'à la fin de la nuit me rend fou. Carena n'est pas contre toi, Ambry, elle a vu dans ton esprit de quoi il en retourne.

Je vois où il veut en venir… Mais dans le doute, j'attends qu'il me le dise.

- Ensuite, reprend Remus sur ce ton doux et autoritaire auquel je ne peux pas résister, on avisera. Il faudra concilier entre l'Ordre et Brocéliande, mais crois-moi, ils s'apercevront vite qu'Ewin Cambell n'est pas un saint.


	13. Minuit

Quinze minutes encore… Un quart d'heure avant que la Pleine Lune ne montre le bout de son nez.

Quinze minutes avant que ne commence la nuit d'angoisse.

Ne me dites pas que je devrais être habituée, ce genre de choses n'est pas de celles auxquelles on s'accoutume. Comment considérer comme naturel de savoir votre époux obligé de souffrir mille morts à cause d'un imbécile qui aimait faire souffrir ?

Si jamais je croise Greyback, un jour…

Heureusement que Sirius est là, tout de même. J'ai beau ne pas l'apprécier, c'est une chance que Remus se soit trouvé des amis assez fidèles pour vouloir l'accompagner lors des Pleines Lunes.

Sirius et James, surtout… Peter est une autre histoire. Une déviance. Un caractère faible…

Je l'appréciais moyennement. A présent, je le hais.

Dix minutes encore… Chaque mois, je déplore de ne pas pouvoir, moi aussi, accompagner mon mari dans ces instants. Rogue est resté hermétique à toutes mes demandes de Tue-Loup. J'ai supplié, menacé, presque crié, sans obtenir d'autre résultat qu'un regard dédaigneux.

Stupide mangemort nombriliste. Ne me dites pas qu'il est repenti, je le sais, et heureusement qu'il l'est. Mais revenir du côté du bien – voyez comme notre monde est manichéen – n'a pas fait naître en lui une charité hors normes, hélas.

Je crois même que c'est la seule personne à être plus sadique comme membre de l'Ordre que comme Mangemort.

- Tiens, murmure une voix derrière moi.

Une tasse de thé apparaît brusquement dans mon champ de vision, tenue par une main sertie d'ongles longs et recourbés comme des griffes.

Je saisis l'objet, machinalement. C'est de l'Earl Grey, mon thé préféré il est vrai, mais j'ai la gorge trop nouée pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

Un hurlement de loup ébranle la maison. C'est commencé. Les moldus n'entendent rien, mais moi, ma nuit d'angoisse commence.

Et que dire de celle de Remus, Merlin…

A l'entente de ce hurlement, mes doigts desserrent leur prise sur la tasse. Elle s'écrase sur le sol, inonde le tapis, et éparpille des débris de porcelaine. Je suis comme une poupée de chiffon, incapable d'agir, tandis que retentit un nouveau hurlement.

- Je ne m'y habituerai jamais, je dis d'une voix faible.

- Personne ne te le demande, réplique Carena.

Et heureusement.

- Tu sais, reprend-t-elle en s'asseyant face à moi, j'ai entendu votre conversation il y a quelques jours.

D'où sa présence ici. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aurait eu l'idée seule, sinon. En tout cas, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle a eu raison de venir, mais au point où j'en suis, je crois pouvoir établir que je m'en fiche.

- Les oreilles ne sont pas faites pour traîner, je grogne.

Je proteste un peu pour la forme. Cependant, ce n'est pas si infondé. Imaginez que vous ne puissiez pas avoir la moindre intimité. C'est incroyablement énervant de savoir que où que vous soyez dans la maison, quelqu'un peut toujours vous entendre.

- Avoir une bonne ouïe et ne pas s'en servir est un crime, réplique Carena avec un sourire.

Vous voyez ? Les jumeaux ont en elle une alliée de poids. J'espère seulement qu'ils ne s'en apercevront pas. Je veux bien admettre que si les Furiens ont des sens surdéveloppés, c'est parce qu'ils en ont besoin, mais dans la situation actuelle, le fait que Carena s'en serve relève davantage de la pure curiosité que du réel intérêt magique.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprend-t-elle sans me laisser le temps de placer un seul mot, c'est pourquoi tu n'as rien dit.

Pourquoi ? Elle me demande pourquoi ? Merlin, la Terre entière avait de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux…

- Il ne me semble pas, je réplique d'une voix aigre, que qui que ce soit ait eu simplement l'idée de me laisser m'exprimer. Ni toi ni les autres n'ont ne serait-ce qu'envisagé que je pouvais avoir mon mot à dire dans l'affaire.

- La mémoire ment difficilement…

- Et la mienne, qu'aurait-elle dit ? Ça, personne n'y a songé. Personne n'a songé au fait que ma version des faits aurait pu être différente. Je vous croyais mes amis, et pourtant vous m'avez tous laissée.

Ce qui est absolument vrai.

- Je suis désolée, murmure Carena. Nous avons commis une erreur, et lorsque j'ai regretté, il était trop tard, tu étais loin.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'ai été jetée dans la vie comme une orpheline venant d'atteindre sa majorité. Si je n'avais transplané par hasard à côté de chez Remus, je ne sais même pas comment je me serais débrouillée.

James, peut-être… Et encore, pour cela il aurait fallu que je passe outre mes géniteurs, ce qui aurait été incroyablement…difficile.

- Et écrire ? reprend Carena. Et revenir ? Tu peux être combative, je te connais assez pour savoir cela. Si tu l'avais réellement voulu, tu aurais pu mettre fin à cette mascarade bien plus tôt ! Ton silence est passé pour un aveu de culpabilité. Il sera plus difficile pour toi de revenir à présent.

- Je ne le veux pas.

Mon ton a été net et tranchant comme une lame. Les choses doivent être claires.

- Personne ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis, je reprends. Durant toute mon enfance, toute mon adolescence, je me suis laissé dicter mes actions comme une marionnette. Si seulement ils avaient un peu réfléchi, si seulement ils avaient cherché, alors ils auraient compris que je n'aspirais qu'à la normalité.

Rêve illusoire. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais il demeure certains éléments que je ne peux pas effacer.

Au moins, je peux vivre comme les autres sans que quiconque ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Je peux donner le change, je peux…faire semblant.

- Ils ? répète Carena. C'est les Shockley, ton problème, ou c'est tes parents ?

- Tu veux parler de mes géniteurs, je rectifie sur un ton froid. Cela fait plus de vingt-cinq ans qu'ils ne sont plus mes parents. Mais ce n'est pas à eux que je faisais référence.

Depuis mon adoption, en fait. Depuis mes neuf ans. A compter de ce jour où j'ai pris le nom de Shockley, je n'ai repris mon nom de naissance qu'à une seule occasion, et je l'ai regrettée.

Une fois encore, je n'avais rien choisi.

- Donc les Shockley, récapitule Carena. D'après ce que j'ai vu, Arthus n'a pas été tendre lorsque tu es partie.

- S'il n'y avait qu'à ce moment-là, je soupire, le problème serait déjà réduit de moitié.

- C'est vrai. Avant également, mais il ne voulait que ton bien alors. Je comprends qu'il ait été en colère après avoir vu ce qu'il a vu, mais en quoi t'a-t-il réellement atteinte ? Si c'est lui qui te tient tellement à cœur, tu aurais pu lui écrire pour lui donner ta propre version.

Lui écrire ? C'est vrai, j'aurais pu. Mais j'ai refusé l'idée. Le résultat de la lettre n'aurait pas été garanti, et d'ailleurs, quel aurait-il été ? Le faire culpabiliser, le rassurer, le renforcer dans sa position ? L'insulter, le vexer ?

La vérité a de multiples facettes, et chacune peut produire une dizaine d'effets. Autant agir en étant sûr de soi.

- Il m'a dit, je murmure, que j'étais un monstre. Que je ne devais plus jamais reparaître. Que je n'avais plus d'importance. Que mes géniteurs avaient eu raison de me renier… Il m'a dit que ma vie même n'aurait jamais dû être…que je ne méritais pas que quiconque s'intéresse à moi… Que je l'avais déçu…et que je n'étais plus sa fille désormais.

Silence. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Remus vit un moment autrement plus douloureux. Je ne dois pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, alors que le sien est bien pire.

- Je l'aimais, je reprends après un reniflement. Il a peut-être été dur avec moi, mais il m'a adoptée lorsque j'étais seule. Il m'a élevée. C'était à lui que je venais parler lorsque je me disputais avec quelqu'un… Il m'a donné de la valeur… Il m'a donné une famille. Crystal a été ma mère, bien plus que celle qui m'a reniée parce que n'étais pas comme elle.

Et pourtant, ça n'a pas suffi. J'ai vécu près de dix ans auprès d'eux, et pourtant Devon m'a effacée comme un souffle sur de la poussière. Je restais, mais en figurante.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai parfaitement accepté l'arrivée de ce bébé. J'étais censée être sa marraine, je ne pouvais mieux me sentir. C'est lorsqu'il a disparu qu'il a pris toute la place.

Main sur mon épaule. Carena n'est pas de nature tactile, mais elle connaît les gestes qui rassurent.

Une amie, peut-être. Je ne sais plus… Après tout, elle non plus n'a pas cherché à savoir la réalité des faits après mon départ.

- Je ne dis pas qu'Arthus n'a pas été en tort à ce moment-là, reprend-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais je sais en revanche que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Quelqu'un de bien ! Oh oui, sûrement, il l'a été. Mais pour faire confiance à une ordure telle qu'Ewin, il a dû bien changer.

- Le héros ne mange pas chez lui tous les dimanches ? je lance sur un ton sarcastique.

- Cela fait longtemps que le « héros » n'en est plus un, réplique Carena. Pour Arthus du moins, et tu sais que Crystal s'en remet facilement à son avis.

Pour Arthus, peut-être. Mais les autres, eux, ils y croient toujours. Quelle que soit l'influence que puisse avoir mon père dans le monde magique, il ne demeure rien qu'un homme, et seul devant une dizaine de ses égaux, il ne peut pas grand-chose.

- Ecoute, reprend Carena devant ma mine dubitative, si Arthus m'a demandé de venir ici, c'est parce qu'il craint qu'Ewin ne serve un autre but que l'équilibre des forces magiques.

- Le type qui a sauvé son fils ne peut être qu'un saint, je contre.

- Alors il a perdu son auréole quelque part du côté d'un cimetière l'an dernier.

Hein ? Un cimetière…l'an dernier… Vous pensez à ce que je pense, ou c'est un hasard ?

- Il n'y a aucune preuve, soupire la Furie en face de moi, juste de forts soupçons. Je le soupçonne d'être en connivence avec Dumbledore.

Hein ? Quoi quoi quoi quoi ? Je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à ce vieux schnock sénile ! Flûte et triple zut. Merlin, que faire ?

- Pas au point de savoir que tu es enseignante ! s'exclame brutalement Carena devant mon air paniqué. Dumbledore est assez intelligent pour savoir comment tu réagirais, il n'a pas parlé de cela ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'Arthus a dû discuter avec le professeur, et en conclure qu'Ewin n'est pas aussi brillant qu'il ne le paraît.

Pour moi, c'est aussi clair que de l'eau de roche, mais il est vrai que je suis la seule avec Remus, Sirius, et Carena, à soupçonner ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Devon.

Ewin Cambell est une ordure trop intelligente pour se faire prendre. Moi, je n'étais qu'un obstacle sur son chemin. Il m'a renversée, mais ça ne lui suffit pas.

Si je réapparais, il m'écrabouillera.


	14. Noeuds

- Bonjour ! beugle une voix semblant venir d'outre-tombe.

Je sursaute, pour le plus grand plaisir de Carena qui se tient actuellement derrière moi. Son petit coup est puéril, mais pas bien méchant dans le fond. Elle a utilisé un simple sortilège, le Sonorus, pour obtenir ce résultat.

Pendant les vacances de Noël, elle a aidé les jumeaux Weasley à perfectionner leurs boîtes à Flemme…c'est cent fois pire.

La dernière fois que je vous ai vus, il me semble que c'était pendant la Pleine Lune de Noël. Carena s'était l'espace d'une nuit reconvertie en psychomage. Nous n'avons pas eu LA conversation que Remus m'avait demandée – c'est autrement plus délicat – mais au moins j'y vois plus clair.

Et j'ai récupéré une amie. Cela a été un peu poussif, mais nos relations sont devenues amicales. C'est plus que ce que je demandais.

Toute médaille a son revers, malheureusement. En contrepartie de son aide, je cite, « aussi indispensable que précieuse », Carena m'a demandé/imposé, et cela soutenue insidieusement par mon traître de mari, d'écrire à Arthus.

Pour le mettre derrière moi. Pour qu'il sache mon point de vue. Pour qu'il apprenne combien j'ai été détruite.

- Tu corriges des copies ? demande-t-elle d'un ton enjoué en s'installant sur le bureau.

Carena est un peu gosse, parfois. Elle a à sa disposition une magie très puissante, moins que celle d'un Maître mais beaucoup plus que celle d'un simple sorcier, et pourtant l'utilise…à peine. A dire vrai, l'Air qu'elle manie lui est davantage un moyen d'imposer sa prédominance lorsqu'elle travaille vraiment, et à côté de cela…

Elle se comporte comme un ours mal léché. Les Malfoy sont censé être une famille noble, distinguée, toute en retenue et élégance, mais elle met un point d'honneur à s'asseoir sur les accoudoirs, mettre les pieds sur les tables, mâcher la bouche ouverte, voire même s'essuyer sur la nappe lorsqu'elle est vraiment en forme.

La dernière fois qu'elle a fait ça, c'était pour donner la honte de sa vie à Lucius, et devinez quoi ?

Elle a parfaitement réussi.

- Les cinquièmes années sont des ânes qui ne savent ni jeter le sortilège du Bouclier, ni en comprendre l'utilité, je soupire. Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'ils auront leurs BUSES.

- Dis plutôt que tu es une terreur, ils ne savent même plus comment se comporter face à toi.

Me fuir ! Qu'ils me fuient ! Ça oui, ça me plairait ! J'en ai déjà assez de devoir les supplier six heures par jour, alors surtout qu'aucun ne recherche ma compagnie !

- Sirius m'a pourtant dit qu'ils avaient fondé une association de défense, ou je-ne-sais-quoi, je grogne.

Une association de défense ! Non mais vraiment ! Qu'ils disent immédiatement que je suis mauvais professeur, ce serait plus rapide ! Une association de défense ! Je n'en reviens pas.

- Ils pensent que tu veux les recruter dans les Mangemorts, réplique Carena en cessant de sucer sa plume en sucre. Ta rigidité en cours est une couverture pour eux, de même que ton mariage avec Lupin.

- Il s'appelle Remus.

- Soit. Ton mariage avec Remus. Mais cela ne change rien que le fait que tu sois stricte au point d'en être tyrannique, et de surcroît que tu aies refusé d'entrer dans l'Ordre, ne te mets pas en état de grâce aux yeux de certains.

L'Ordre ! L'Ordre ! Allons, je sais bien que ce n'est pas l'unique raison. Le Phénix est une organisation secrète, son but est donc d'être…secrète. Inconnue. Dissimulée. Carena n'essaye tout de même pas de me faire croire que chaque élève en connaisse l'existence…n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu me parais bien renseignée, je dis en retournant au torchon faisant office de copie de Gregory Goyle.

- Sirius correspond avec Harry, il m'en répète le fond ensuite.

C'est ce qu'on appelle le secret des correspondances.

- Il n'en a pas parlé à Remus non plus ! s'empresse de dire Carena alors que je n'avais rien demandé. En fait, Sirius ne voulait pas que l'un de vous soit au courant. Harry est le fils de James, comme tu sais, et le risque pour que ton mari soit vexé que le fils de son ami ne lui fasse pas confiance n'est pas à négliger…

Gnagnagna… M'est avis que ce gosse a besoin de nouvelles lunettes, surtout. Moi, un Mangemort ? Quand les dahus auront des griffes, oui !

- Je te trouve bien en connivence avec Sirius, je dis pour donner le change.

Gregory Goyle est incapable d'écrire droit. Voir les lignes fluctuantes de sa copie me donne le mal de mer.

Songeons à autre chose.

- Je l'ai vu hier, réplique mon amie en rougissant légèrement. Mais cela ne change rien.

Elle rougit ? Elle rougit ? Wow, ça c'est un événement. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue dans la même pièce que Sirius, ils se sont chipotés pendant une demi-heure.

L'amour vache aurait-il perdu son caractère bovin ?

- Hier plus combien de lettres ?

- Je t'ai demandé comment tu roucoules avec ton mari ?

Demandé, non, mais regardé ça oui. Son curiosimètre explose à ce sujet.

En tout cas, sa réponse – ou plutôt son refus de réponse – est une preuve suffisante pour que je raconte tout à Remus dès ce soir.

- Je ne te répondrai pas, je déclare sur un ton docte, car cela relève de ma vie privée.

Et j'ai bien trop de pudeur pour lui parler de mon désir d'enfant. J'ai conscience d'aller contre mes propres intérêts, mais enfin…les problèmes de ce genre se racontent à une infirmière ou un médicomage, pas à une amie d'enfance !

- Alors permets-moi de te faire la même réponse.

C'est ça, cache toi… Je sais déjà ce que je voulais, de toute manière, et je suis prête à parier que Sirius sera beaucoup plus coopératif sous la torture de Remus…

- La grenouille du Ministère est-elle revenue à la charge ? reprend Carena après avoir fini sa plume en sucre.

- Dumbledore a été sommé de lui donner un bureau dans Poudlard, je grogne, et elle m'a à nouveau inspectée. Si jamais elle recommence, je vais perdre patience.

- Ce serait intéressant…mais totalement préjudiciable à ton égard.

Peuh ! Elle a beau dire tout ce qu'elle veut, Carena ne sera jamais l'image de la sagesse, ne vous en déplaise.

- Elle m'a limite accusée de t'avoir parlé la fois où tu as déjeuné à Poudlard, je continue.

Carena roule des yeux. Je lui avais déjà raconté la crainte d'Ombrage à l'égard des créatures hybrides, mais était loin de se douter que ce caractère s'étendrait à des êtres pouvant soumettre le Ministère.

Des Furiens, donc.

- Fais-lui la peau, déclare-t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

Qui a été convaincu maintenant ? J'avoue être douée en rhétorique.

- Elle a été nommée « Grande Inquisitrice », je reprends. Merlin lui-même ignore ce que cela signifie.

J'ai entendu au Ministère de la Magie qu'elle brigue le poste de directrice.

- Charmant. En théorie, donc, je devrais surveiller mes arrières, si jamais elle décidait brusquement de me renvoyer à la campagne pour compter les épis de blé.

Je dis en théorie, car en pratique, tous les professeurs de notre vénérable école s'accordent pour dire que si j'ai un caractère de cochon, je suis également parfaitement en place dans ma salle de classe.

Si elle me renvoie, je deviens une vraie peste. Et elle le sait.

- Du nouveau du côté de Brocéliande ? je demande pour éviter de plonger dans des idées de meurtre.

Carena me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de travers ? Pourtant, j'ai parlé anglais, sans faire la moindre faute de langue, sans accent, alors…alors quoi ?

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aborder le sujet toute seule, dit-elle une fois revenue de sa surprise.

Oh, ça… C'est vrai. Mais Brocéliande n'est ni Arthus ni Ewin. C'est un tout.

- Pour répondre à ta question, reprend mon amie, il m'a été dit qu'Ewin s'était montré très virulent à la séance du Haut Conseil des Furiens.

Haut Conseil des Furiens, à savoir instance dirigeante de Brocéliande, et donc accessoirement du monde magique. Chaque Maître – ils sont sept pour l'Eau et un pour chacun des autres éléments – préside le Haut Conseil à tour de rôle pendant un an.

C'est son tour cette année.

- Il faut vraiment que tu t'occupes d'Arthus, tu sais. Non seulement tu seras en paix avec toi-même, mais en plus il aura un nouveau moyen sur lequel se fonder pour démasquer ce qu'est en train de faire notre cher Maître par distinction honorifique.

Je grimace à ce titre. Distinction honorifique. Ridicule, j'en ai la nausée. Quiconque a un tant soit peu étudié les principes magiques connaît la Furiomagie. Or, selon cette science, ne peut être Maître qu'une personne investie par la Magie pour remplir ce poste.

Les Furiens Eau, donc, dont Ambre Potter faisait partie. Ewin Cambell a pris sa place, par distinction honorifique comme il a déjà été dit. Ambre n'est peut-être plus investie de sa magie de Maîtrise – un cas grave peut bouleverser les principes furiomagiques – mais rien ne dit que la Magie ait décidé d'investir celui qui a été distingué par le Haut Conseil.

Malheureusement, il suffit d'être habile pour pouvoir donner le change, et je connais assez ce détritus d'Ewin pour savoir qu'il est assez intelligent pour donner l'illusion de porter une magie hors normes.

Une bête sauvage assoiffée de pouvoir, voilà ce qu'il est.

Enfin, vous remarquerez que je n'ai posé ma question que dans le but de connaître les dernières actualités de Brocéliande EN GENERAL, et non des deux êtres qui me rebutent.

Ce sont des cas très différents, je vous l'accorde. Mais il n'empêche que je ne voulais rien entendre d'eux.

Surtout pas une nouvelle supplication d'écrire à Arthus. Cela, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir y parvenir avant un ou deux ans.

- Autrement, reprend Carena, tu seras probablement contente d'apprendre que nul d'autre que moi ne sait actuellement où se trouve Ambre Shockley.

…oui, moi quoi.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Je suis partie trop tôt, il y a vingt ans, pour qu'on puisse me rattraper, mais il ne fait nul doute que si je redonnais signe de vie maintenant, un troupeau d'Aurors armés jusqu'aux dents viendrait m'enfermer illico à Azkaban.

Je sais à quoi vous pensez. Ecrire à Arthus reviendrait à signaler ma position, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien vous vous trompez. D'une part, même si j'utilisais mon propre hibou, il serait difficile de me localiser – correspondre, certes, mais me trouver signifierait suivre un hibou, ce qui relève de l'impossible – et ensuite, si je tourne bien mes phrases, il y aurait dans la missive juste de quoi semer le doute dans l'esprit du vénéré Maître.

Il ne me dénoncerait pas…par précaution.


	15. Obligation

Arthus,

Je suis actuellement assise à un bureau – peu importe où – et je mordille la chaîne d'argent que m'a offert mon mari pour Noël. C'était un bijou de sa mère.

Mais peu vous importe après tout… Je suis mariée, il est vrai, toujours debout, toujours présente, et j'espère que parfois vous repensez à ce jour de juillet il y a près de vingt ans.

Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Cela ne devrait pas m'importer, après tout. Ne vous en déplaise, il y a une vie après vous. Une vie après Brocéliande, une vie après votre château en Bretagne, une vie après la famille que vous m'avez donnée.

J'aurais pu trouver un équilibre… J'aurais pu, oui, si seulement vous n'aviez pas tout détruit en vingt secondes.

J'avais accepté de passer outre les années écoulées dans l'ignorance. J'avais accepté d'oublier que quoi que je fasse, votre regard coulait sur moi sans me voir. Même quand vous me parliez, votre esprit était ailleurs. Il était avec votre famille, avec votre épouse, et le fait que la loi dise que j'étais votre fille n'avait plus d'importance à vos yeux.

J'avais accepté, oui, parce que je comprenais. Je comprenais quelle pouvait être la douleur d'être séparé d'un être qu'on adore, d'un enfant chéri, de celui avec lequel on partage la chair et le sang.

Je comprenais, parce que j'ai dû quitter mon frère. Mes frères. J'ignore si vous vous souvenez de ce jour fatidique de mars où vous m'avez emmenée. J'ai pleuré, hurlé, tempêté. Quitter mes parents était une véritable torture, mais savoir que mon frère serait à jamais loin de moi, je ne pouvais le supporter.

J'ai cru que je pourrais panser mes plaies le jour où vous m'avez adoptée. Je ne sais si vous vous rappelez de l'instant où vous et Crystal m'avez demandé si j'acceptais de porter votre nom. J'ai dit oui, sans hésitation.

Je pensais pouvoir retrouver une famille.

Vous avez été dur avec moi, je ne le nie pas. J'ai supporté, encore et toujours, parce que je pensais que vous vouliez mon bien. Vous m'avez appris à garder la tête haute, à honorer son nom et son rang, à gagner même dans la défaite.

J'ai été bonne élève. Vous me complimentiez rarement, et chacun de vos mots était une bénédiction pour moi. Malgré cela, encore maintenant, je saurais regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux sans ciller, je saurais répondre de manière digne à la pire des accusations.

Je le saurais, mais ne le veux pas. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que tout ce qui vient de vous ne m'appartient plus désormais.

Depuis vingt ans, je ne vis plus. Je suis partie, certes, mais vous m'avez tuée. Vous m'avez tuée de l'intérieur.

Reniée. J'étais votre fille, votre enfant. Vous aviez choisi de m'adopter, de continuer à prendre soin de moi alors qu'était né votre miracle, Devon, votre trésor.

Je vous aimais. Je vous aimais, et pourquoi donc ? Pour m'entendre dire que la mémoire d'un gamin de cinq ans valait plus que l'examen de la mienne, pour m'entendre cracher au visage que je ne valais rien, que j'étais votre déception, que je n'avais plus aucune valeur pour vous.

J'ai alors pensé que si vous m'aviez aimée, vous auriez écouté ce que j'avais à dire pour ma défense, au lieu de fonder votre propos sur la mémoire aisément manipulable d'un enfant, ou sur les allégations de celui que vous saviez être mon ennemi mortel.

Du moins, je le croyais. Ewin Cambell me haïssait. Il était dix classes avant moi à l'école, j'étais nouvelle alors que lui était déjà majeur. J'ignore pourquoi il m'a haïe aussitôt qu'il a posé ses yeux sur moi, mais il en a résulté que durant toute mon adolescence, ainsi que mon enfance, il m'a persécutée.

C'était un mot, un geste violent, une insulte, une fausse rumeur. Je vous en ai parlé souvent. Vous mettiez cela sur le compte des délires d'une enfant incapable de discerner le réel de la fiction. Je n'étais pas punie pour avoir une imagination débordante, non… Vous aviez simplement oublié que j'étais aussi une personne.

Une enfant que vous preniez dans vos bras, parfois, une enfant qui demandait son câlin tous les soirs…et qui l'avait.

Une enfant heureuse. Puis je suis devenue grande. Devon est né, Devon a disparu. J'ai cessé de vous parler. L'eau glisse sur la cape sans mouiller la peau, et ainsi votre attention se détournait de moi.

Et que dire de Crystal alors… Elle ne me parlait pas. Plusieurs mois durant, vous avez tenté de l'extraire de son silence. Je vous comprenais ! Mais en attendant, j'étais à côté de vous, invisible. Vous signiez mes bulletins sans les lire, vous n'écoutiez plus, alors je me suis tue.

Et Ewin a eu le champ libre. Vous avez oublié mon quatorzième anniversaire, lui ne s'est pas privé de me rappeler que cela faisait exactement la moitié de ma vie que j'étais ici, enfermée, privée de mon frère.

Aujourd'hui, si je parviens à comprendre la raison de sa haine à mon égard, je ne puis digérer votre indifférence.

Reniée. J'ai été reniée deux fois. D'abord par des géniteurs qui refusaient une enfant différente, et ensuite par des parents trop aveugles pour entendre ce que leur fille avait à dire.

Vous m'avez accusée d'avoir enlevé Devon Shockley, lorsque j'avais treize ans. A cela, je peux répondre par un nom et une question.

Un nom, Ewin Cambell. Il n'y aura jamais de preuve de ce que j'avance, pas depuis que la mémoire d'un Devon encore enfant m'a condamnée sans procès. Chacun sait que s'il est facile de modifier les souvenirs d'un esprit faible – n'y voyez aucune insulte, je fais simplement référence au fait qu'il était alors enfant – il est en revanche quasiment impossible de retrouver le vrai souvenir.

Une question, ensuite. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurais-je agi ainsi ? Retrouver votre attention ? Allons, non ! Je n'en ai été réellement privée qu'à compter de la disparition de celui que je nomme encore mon petit frère, pas avant. Avant, j'étais la grande sœur, celle qui est heureuse d'être l'aînée, qui cède sa place de préférée en gage de maturité.

Croyez ce que vous voulez. J'ai longtemps hésité à vous écrire. C'est chose faite à présent, et ainsi je chasse mes démons. Vous n'êtes plus qu'une bribe de mon histoire, une page tournée, un mauvais souvenir chassé à coup de balai.

Si ma culpabilité vous paraît toujours aussi flagrante, restez dans cette vision si elle vous plaît. J'ai bouclé la boucle, je n'attends plus rien de vous maintenant.

Même des excuses n'y changeraient rien.

Ambre Shockley, dont le nom d'épouse ne vous regarde pas.

Sa lecture achevée, Arthus Shockley referme la missive. Il ne l'avouera pour rien au monde, mais de légères perles d'eau salées menacent à tout moment de sortir de ses yeux.

Elle aura presque réussi à le faire pleurer, oui. Un homme ne verse jamais de larmes, surtout pas un Maître des Eaux, mais Ambre elle parvenait à attendrir son cœur de chef.

Ambre, et à présent, Devon. Cependant, Devon, lui est un garçon, et par définition donne moins dans le mélodrame.

Car c'était cette qualification qu'il fallait retenir, pour la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Mélodrame. Quelle autre raison que celle de vouloir être plainte pouvait pousser une femme de trente-cinq ans à revenir sur des faits largement dépassés ?

Mais Ambre n'était pas commune… Arthus Shockley le sait. Il le sait, puisque le jour des sept ans de cette ravissante enfant aux cheveux noirs de jais, il avait dû l'arracher à la famille qu'elle adorait, et depuis s'était chargé de son éducation.

Etait-il possible qu'elle ait dit vrai ? Qu'il se soit éloigné, après l'enlèvement de Devon, et ait ainsi fait souffrir sa fille ?

Qu'avait-il dit, seulement, après avoir lu dans la mémoire de son fils tout juste retrouvé ? Des mots durs, sûrement, mais l'étaient-ils au point de la chasser ? Avec le recul, il avait vu sa fuite comme étant une déclaration de culpabilité, mais il n'avait alors pas pris encore assez de distance.

Jamais il n'aurait dû agir sur pareil coup de tête. En pensant froidement, alors il aurait songé à examiner à son tour les souvenirs de sa fille, à enquêter, à chercher à comprendre.

Il ne l'aurait pas perdue.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait remis en cause sa culpabilité d'Ambre…l'avait-il seulement fait un jour ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce courrier arrivait à point nommé pour apporter ce qui paraissait être un nouvel élément à ajouter au profil d'Ewin Cambell.

Le désir de nuire.


	16. Protection

Aïe ! Mon dos !

Atterrissage à revoir, comme toujours.

- Vous devriez ramoner votre cheminée, grogne Black.

Il est couvert de suie de la tête aux pieds, ce serait assez drôle si je ne rentrais pas moi-même dans cet état tous les soirs.

Pour faire ce qu'il demande, il faudrait de l'argent, et nous n'en avons pas. Personne dans nos connaissances ne peut faire cela gratis, le ramonage nécessite certains sortilèges spéciaux, difficiles à maîtriser du fait qu'ils doivent également ne pas atteindre le réseau de Cheminette.

- C'est toi le millionnaire, soupire Remus sans me lâcher.

Ce qui ne me déplaît pas à moi, pas plus que d'être allongée en sa compagnie sur le tapis. S'il n'y avait pas un témoin, je pense même que je lui sauterai dessus sans cérémonie. On ne se refait pas.

Comprenez dans ses paroles qu'il invite Sirius à nous payer le ramoneur. Ce serait extrêmement sympathique de sa part.

- De toute manière, je coupe, je crains que nul ne va encore l'utiliser longtemps.

Puisque le Réseau sur Poudlard va être fermé, je devrais rentrer en transplanant. Ça me fera atterrir plus loin de la maison, et surtout m'obliger à sortir de l'école.

Je déteste cette Ombrage. Pas une grande nouvelle, remarquez…

- C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Kingsley alors ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit, mon cher Sirius, mais s'il a cafté les projets du bureau des Aurors pour Poudlard, alors il doit même être loin de la réalité.

- Il a envoyé un hibou au QG de l'Ordre aujourd'hui, explique Remus en m'aidant à me relever. Apparemment, il lui était revenu aux oreilles que le collaborateur principal du bureau des Aurors allait s'incruster à Poudlard.

- Et d'après Rogue, crache Sirius, ce type est déjà allé voir Voldemort.

- J'ai préféré t'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, reprend Remus. Comme je ne savais pas si mon odeur allait suffire à couvrir la tienne, j'ai demandé à Sirius de venir aussi.

…

…

…je suis…estomaquée. Ils savaient ! ILS SAVAIENT ! Ils savaient, et depuis combien de temps au juste, hein ? Depuis combien de temps m'ont-ils cachée cette chose ?

Je me dégage brusquement. Remus essaye encore de me manipuler, mais là ça ne prendra pas. De quel droit a-t-il sélectionné les informations qui auraient pu me revenir ? De quel droit m'a-t-il menti ?

- Me prévenir n'est pas une idée qui vous a inspirés, je suppose.

- Ambry…

- Arrête ! Ne me dis pas que c'était pour mon bien, car cela je veux en juger seule. Je serais peut-être partie plus tôt, si j'avais su, ou peut-être même que j'aurais évité de me montrer à Poudlard. Je n'aurais pas agi de cette façon !

- C'est Dumbledore qui l'a voulu…

- Dumbledore ? Et tu as écouté Dumbledore ? Tu l'as laissé se mêler de mes actions, alors que j'ai plusieurs fois spécifié que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en préoccupe ?

Je commence à voir rouge, et ne critiquez pas, je sais bien que vous agiriez de même à ma place. Non mais franchement ! Mon MARI, avec lequel je vis depuis près de vingt ans, n'a pas daigné songer que je voulais décider seule de ce qui était bon pour moi !

Avec lui, à la limite, cela je l'accepte, mais pas juste lui et un vieux schnock que j'ai du mal à supporter !

- Il prévoyait que tu le prendrais mal, tente Sirius d'une voix faiblarde.

Il me rassure, j'avais peur que notre Dumbledore millénaire ait été envahi par la démence sénile. C'est de son âge.

- Remarquable intelligence, je dis d'une voix sarcastique. Il s'attendait à quoi d'autre ? Comment pouvait-il réellement espérer que j'accepte facilement que la pire ordure qui existe au monde, non seulement pourrit un Ministère déjà assez nul tout seul, mais en plus a décidé de se mettre au service de Voldemort ?

C'est vrai, j'apprends régulièrement par l'Ordre du Piaf Fixe que telle ou telle personne – parfois une sommité du monde magique – est fortement soupçonnée d'avoir rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, mais là c'est le pire que je pouvais imaginer ! Ewin Cambell m'a fait du mal, il soutient Brocéliande, et maintenant se tourne vers la Magie Noire ?

Il n'y a plus de limites.

- Je voulais t'en parler, soupire Remus, mais le professeur Dumbledore me l'a interdit.

- Il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi.

- J'ai regretté durant tout le temps où j'ai dû me taire.

Silence. Oui, d'accord, il regrette, mais cela ne change rien aux faits. Il m'a caché l'augmentation notable de l'influence d'Ewin, et ledit est actuellement occupé à pérorer à Poudlard. Considérant qu'il est censé y rester au moins un mois, et qu'il connaît très bien mon odeur, je ne vois qu'une solution : ne plus jamais y retourner.

Il pleut au dehors. J'aime la pluie, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'elle caractérise pour moi la tristesse, la douleur, la souffrance.

Un peu comme maintenant…

J'ai beau avoir disparu, il continue à me poursuivre. Encore et toujours. Maintenant que j'ai un regard étendu sur son appétit de puissance, je comprends qu'il n'en veut pas qu'à moi. Son projet de conquête devait être prévu de longue date, et je n'étais qu'un obstacle sur son chemin.

Il avait besoin d'une auréole, et pour cela m'a transformée en diablesse.

- Tu mérites tellement mieux, soupire mon mari tandis que Sirius s'éclipse en direction de la cuisine.

Goinfre. En même temps, je comprends qu'il anticipe une probable scène de guimauve affligeante, et préfère éviter d'assister à ce spectacle.

Ça m'arrange aussi. Je préfère ne pas l'avoir dans mon champ de vision lorsque j'ai une conversation de ce genre avec mon mari.

- Mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme on voudrait qu'elles soient, je réplique sur un ton irrité. J'aurais voulu que tu sois un peu moins asservi à Dumbledore.

Soupir. Là, Remus va me dire qu'il lui doit beaucoup, sous-entendu que sans la clémence de ce vénérable, il n'aurait jamais pu entrer à Poudlard, et donc n'aurait pas rencontré les autres Maraudeurs, pas plus que moi, et que nous ne serions pas mariés à l'heure actuelle.

Encore que le dernier point soit à revoir, nous aurions pu nous croiser tout de même.

- Il m'a énormément aidé, dit mon mari.

Vous voyez ? En substance, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit.

- Et c'est pour cela que je le supporte, je réponds. Parce que c'est toi. Admets cependant que ce n'est pas confortable de savoir qu'à ce titre, il peut fourrer son nez là où ça ne le regarde absolument pas.

Silence. Cette conversation m'en rappelle une autre…

- En plus, je reprends, ça vous aurait épargné de devoir venir en catastrophe pour empêcher qu'il ne reconnaisse mon odeur.

Ce qui n'est pas garanti tout de même. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être sorti à temps.

- Désolé, murmure Remus en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi. J'essaierai de lui résister davantage.

En attendant, c'est moi qu'il essaye de faire craquer.

- Votre chambre est à l'étage ! beugle Sirius depuis la pièce d'à côté.

- Et Carena habite en Norvège ! je réplique.

Quoi ? Il faut comprendre deux choses : d'une, c'est que Sirius doit tout de même avoir un côté masochiste pour être à l'écoute du moindre bruit cochon provenant du salon. De deux, Carena habite vraiment en Norvège.

Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est partie aussi loin alors qu'elle est de nationalité anglaise. Quoique ce soit peut-être la manière dont son nom est catalogué qui l'énerve.

J'avoue qu'à sa place, j'en aurais rapidement assez de m'appeler Malfoy.

- Je vais démissionner, je murmure en reprenant le fil de l'ancienne conversation.

- Et les élèves ?

- Ils ont leur association de défense…

Et la thèse d'Ambre Potter également. Même si Ewin avait la lubie de vouloir en détruire tous les exemplaires, il aurait un peu de mal. Je les ai protégés.

J'ai bien fait, remarquez. Je suis presque sûr que dès qu'il apprendra que le professeur démissionnaire est celle qu'il a maltraitée durant toute sa minorité, il s'empressera de s'asseoir derrière le bureau laissé vacant.

- Il y a autre chose que tu as oublié de me dire ? je reprends au bout d'un nouveau silence.

- Mis à part qu'Harry entre en contact avec l'esprit de Vous-savez-qui pendant son sommeil, rien.

Ça, j'étais déjà au courant.

- Carena a vendu la mèche sans le faire exprès, j'avoue d'un air penaud.

- Et dans ta grande magnanimité, tu as pensé qu'il était meilleur pour l'équilibre psychologique de ton amie que tu ne la freines pas dans son élan de bavardages ?

- C'est cela…

Remus se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire, ce qui le rend incroyablement mignon. Le sujet ne prête pas à amusement, mais il l'est dans la forme. Apprendre qu'Harry, que je surveille tout de même de près, peut accéder la nuit aux pensées de celui qui se fait nommer Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est inquiétant.

Il paraît que ce procédé a permis de sauver la vie d'Arthur Weasley. Possible, probable, mais dangereux.

Dumbledore a raison, pour une fois, il faut y mettre fin.

- Rogue lui donne toujours des cours d'occlumencie ? je demande.

Ce n'est pas parce que j'arrive à avoir une conversation cordiale avec Severus que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Il faut déjà que je le pousse pour qu'il me dise bonjour le matin.

- D'après Harry, répond un Sirius fraîchement débarqué de la cuisine, il a cessé depuis qu'il a commis l'erreur de laisser sa Pensine sortie.

Et connaissant Harry, en digne fils de James, il y a fourré son nez. J'aurais fait pareil à sa place, mais je conçois que Severus n'ait pas été content.

Toutefois, ses réactions sont toujours excessives.

- Il a vu des trucs intéressants ?

- Un souvenir de cinquième année.

Donc je n'étais pas dedans. Soulageant. Je n'aurais pas trop apprécié qu'il connaisse le nom que je portais alors.

- Donc s'il n'y a plus d'occlumencie, je récapitule, et que Poudlard est aux mains d'Ewin Cambell couplé au Ministère, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que l'année s'achèvera sans trop de dommage.

Moi hors circuit, Minerva est seule pour résister face à l'envahisseur, Severus se cantonnant facilement dans la neutralité.

- Il faut attendre, conclut mon mari.

Oui…Attendre que vienne le jour d'une confrontation, attendre la crise. Attendre le combat.


	17. Qualification

Aïe ! Mon dos !

Atterrissage à revoir, comme toujours.

- Vous devriez ramoner votre cheminée, grogne Black.

Il est couvert de suie de la tête aux pieds, ce serait assez drôle si je ne rentrais pas moi-même dans cet état tous les soirs.

Pour faire ce qu'il demande, il faudrait de l'argent, et nous n'en avons pas. Personne dans nos connaissances ne peut faire cela gratis, le ramonage nécessite certains sortilèges spéciaux, difficiles à maîtriser du fait qu'ils doivent également ne pas atteindre le réseau de Cheminette.

- C'est toi le millionnaire, soupire Remus sans me lâcher.

Ce qui ne me déplaît pas à moi, pas plus que d'être allongée en sa compagnie sur le tapis. S'il n'y avait pas un témoin, je pense même que je lui sauterai dessus sans cérémonie. On ne se refait pas.

Comprenez dans ses paroles qu'il invite Sirius à nous payer le ramoneur. Ce serait extrêmement sympathique de sa part.

- De toute manière, je coupe, je crains que nul ne va encore l'utiliser longtemps.

Puisque le Réseau sur Poudlard va être fermé, je devrais rentrer en transplanant. Ça me fera atterrir plus loin de la maison, et surtout m'obliger à sortir de l'école.

Je déteste cette Ombrage. Pas une grande nouvelle, remarquez…

- C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Kingsley alors ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit, mon cher Sirius, mais s'il a cafté les projets du bureau des Aurors pour Poudlard, alors il doit même être loin de la réalité.

- Il a envoyé un hibou au QG de l'Ordre aujourd'hui, explique Remus en m'aidant à me relever. Apparemment, il lui était revenu aux oreilles que le collaborateur principal du bureau des Aurors allait s'incruster à Poudlard.

- Et d'après Rogue, crache Sirius, ce type est déjà allé voir Voldemort.

- J'ai préféré t'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, reprend Remus. Comme je ne savais pas si mon odeur allait suffire à couvrir la tienne, j'ai demandé à Sirius de venir aussi.

…

…

…je suis…estomaquée. Ils savaient ! ILS SAVAIENT ! Ils savaient, et depuis combien de temps au juste, hein ? Depuis combien de temps m'ont-ils cachée cette chose ?

Je me dégage brusquement. Remus essaye encore de me manipuler, mais là ça ne prendra pas. De quel droit a-t-il sélectionné les informations qui auraient pu me revenir ? De quel droit m'a-t-il menti ?

- Me prévenir n'est pas une idée qui vous a inspirés, je suppose.

- Ambry…

- Arrête ! Ne me dis pas que c'était pour mon bien, car cela je veux en juger seule. Je serais peut-être partie plus tôt, si j'avais su, ou peut-être même que j'aurais évité de me montrer à Poudlard. Je n'aurais pas agi de cette façon !

- C'est Dumbledore qui l'a voulu…

- Dumbledore ? Et tu as écouté Dumbledore ? Tu l'as laissé se mêler de mes actions, alors que j'ai plusieurs fois spécifié que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en préoccupe ?

Je commence à voir rouge, et ne critiquez pas, je sais bien que vous agiriez de même à ma place. Non mais franchement ! Mon MARI, avec lequel je vis depuis près de vingt ans, n'a pas daigné songer que je voulais décider seule de ce qui était bon pour moi !

Avec lui, à la limite, cela je l'accepte, mais pas juste lui et un vieux schnock que j'ai du mal à supporter !

- Il prévoyait que tu le prendrais mal, tente Sirius d'une voix faiblarde.

Il me rassure, j'avais peur que notre Dumbledore millénaire ait été envahi par la démence sénile. C'est de son âge.

- Remarquable intelligence, je dis d'une voix sarcastique. Il s'attendait à quoi d'autre ? Comment pouvait-il réellement espérer que j'accepte facilement que la pire ordure qui existe au monde, non seulement pourrit un Ministère déjà assez nul tout seul, mais en plus a décidé de se mettre au service de Voldemort ?

C'est vrai, j'apprends régulièrement par l'Ordre du Piaf Fixe que telle ou telle personne – parfois une sommité du monde magique – est fortement soupçonnée d'avoir rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, mais là c'est le pire que je pouvais imaginer ! Ewin Cambell m'a fait du mal, il soutient Brocéliande, et maintenant se tourne vers la Magie Noire ?

Il n'y a plus de limites.

- Je voulais t'en parler, soupire Remus, mais le professeur Dumbledore me l'a interdit.

- Il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi.

- J'ai regretté durant tout le temps où j'ai dû me taire.

Silence. Oui, d'accord, il regrette, mais cela ne change rien aux faits. Il m'a caché l'augmentation notable de l'influence d'Ewin, et ledit est actuellement occupé à pérorer à Poudlard. Considérant qu'il est censé y rester au moins un mois, et qu'il connaît très bien mon odeur, je ne vois qu'une solution : ne plus jamais y retourner.

Il pleut au dehors. J'aime la pluie, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'elle caractérise pour moi la tristesse, la douleur, la souffrance.

Un peu comme maintenant…

J'ai beau avoir disparu, il continue à me poursuivre. Encore et toujours. Maintenant que j'ai un regard étendu sur son appétit de puissance, je comprends qu'il n'en veut pas qu'à moi. Son projet de conquête devait être prévu de longue date, et je n'étais qu'un obstacle sur son chemin.

Il avait besoin d'une auréole, et pour cela m'a transformée en diablesse.

- Tu mérites tellement mieux, soupire mon mari tandis que Sirius s'éclipse en direction de la cuisine.

Goinfre. En même temps, je comprends qu'il anticipe une probable scène de guimauve affligeante, et préfère éviter d'assister à ce spectacle.

Ça m'arrange aussi. Je préfère ne pas l'avoir dans mon champ de vision lorsque j'ai une conversation de ce genre avec mon mari.

- Mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme on voudrait qu'elles soient, je réplique sur un ton irrité. J'aurais voulu que tu sois un peu moins asservi à Dumbledore.

Soupir. Là, Remus va me dire qu'il lui doit beaucoup, sous-entendu que sans la clémence de ce vénérable, il n'aurait jamais pu entrer à Poudlard, et donc n'aurait pas rencontré les autres Maraudeurs, pas plus que moi, et que nous ne serions pas mariés à l'heure actuelle.

Encore que le dernier point soit à revoir, nous aurions pu nous croiser tout de même.

- Il m'a énormément aidé, dit mon mari.

Vous voyez ? En substance, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit.

- Et c'est pour cela que je le supporte, je réponds. Parce que c'est toi. Admets cependant que ce n'est pas confortable de savoir qu'à ce titre, il peut fourrer son nez là où ça ne le regarde absolument pas.

Silence. Cette conversation m'en rappelle une autre…

- En plus, je reprends, ça vous aurait épargné de devoir venir en catastrophe pour empêcher qu'il ne reconnaisse mon odeur.

Ce qui n'est pas garanti tout de même. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être sorti à temps.

- Désolé, murmure Remus en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi. J'essaierai de lui résister davantage.

En attendant, c'est moi qu'il essaye de faire craquer.

- Votre chambre est à l'étage ! beugle Sirius depuis la pièce d'à côté.

- Et Carena habite en Norvège ! je réplique.

Quoi ? Il faut comprendre deux choses : d'une, c'est que Sirius doit tout de même avoir un côté masochiste pour être à l'écoute du moindre bruit cochon provenant du salon. De deux, Carena habite vraiment en Norvège.

Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est partie aussi loin alors qu'elle est de nationalité anglaise. Quoique ce soit peut-être la manière dont son nom est catalogué qui l'énerve.

J'avoue qu'à sa place, j'en aurais rapidement assez de m'appeler Malfoy.

- Je vais démissionner, je murmure en reprenant le fil de l'ancienne conversation.

- Et les élèves ?

- Ils ont leur association de défense…

Et la thèse d'Ambre Potter également. Même si Ewin avait la lubie de vouloir en détruire tous les exemplaires, il aurait un peu de mal. Je les ai protégés.

J'ai bien fait, remarquez. Je suis presque sûr que dès qu'il apprendra que le professeur démissionnaire est celle qu'il a maltraitée durant toute sa minorité, il s'empressera de s'asseoir derrière le bureau laissé vacant.

- Il y a autre chose que tu as oublié de me dire ? je reprends au bout d'un nouveau silence.

- Mis à part qu'Harry entre en contact avec l'esprit de Vous-savez-qui pendant son sommeil, rien.

Ça, j'étais déjà au courant.

- Carena a vendu la mèche sans le faire exprès, j'avoue d'un air penaud.

- Et dans ta grande magnanimité, tu as pensé qu'il était meilleur pour l'équilibre psychologique de ton amie que tu ne la freines pas dans son élan de bavardages ?

- C'est cela…

Remus se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire, ce qui le rend incroyablement mignon. Le sujet ne prête pas à amusement, mais il l'est dans la forme. Apprendre qu'Harry, que je surveille tout de même de près, peut accéder la nuit aux pensées de celui qui se fait nommer Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est inquiétant.

Il paraît que ce procédé a permis de sauver la vie d'Arthur Weasley. Possible, probable, mais dangereux.

Dumbledore a raison, pour une fois, il faut y mettre fin.

- Rogue lui donne toujours des cours d'occlumencie ? je demande.

Ce n'est pas parce que j'arrive à avoir une conversation cordiale avec Severus que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Il faut déjà que je le pousse pour qu'il me dise bonjour le matin.

- D'après Harry, répond un Sirius fraîchement débarqué de la cuisine, il a cessé depuis qu'il a commis l'erreur de laisser sa Pensine sortie.

Et connaissant Harry, en digne fils de James, il y a fourré son nez. J'aurais fait pareil à sa place, mais je conçois que Severus n'ait pas été content.

Toutefois, ses réactions sont toujours excessives.

- Il a vu des trucs intéressants ?

- Un souvenir de cinquième année.

Donc je n'étais pas dedans. Soulageant. Je n'aurais pas trop apprécié qu'il connaisse le nom que je portais alors.

- Donc s'il n'y a plus d'occlumencie, je récapitule, et que Poudlard est aux mains d'Ewin Cambell couplé au Ministère, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que l'année s'achèvera sans trop de dommage.

Moi hors circuit, Minerva est seule pour résister face à l'envahisseur, Severus se cantonnant facilement dans la neutralité.

- Il faut attendre, conclut mon mari.

Oui…Attendre que vienne le jour d'une confrontation, attendre la crise. Attendre le combat.


	18. Raisonnement

- Si je comprends bien, récapitule Carena, tu voudrais un enfant. Ton mari n'est pas contre, mais il craint de transmettre sa lycanthropie, et de plus a peur de te perdre…c'est cela ?

Bingo, elle a tout compris.

Vous ne rêvez pas, chers lecteurs, c'est bien ce que vous croyez. J'ai osé. Nous sommes en juin, donc il ne m'a fallu que neuf mois pour me décider à répondre à la demande de mon mari – il me la reformulait régulièrement d'ailleurs.

- Il y a une solution beaucoup plus simple, tu sais.

- Pour transmettre à mon tour la partie la moins louable de mon être ?

- Rien ne garantit que cela arrivera.

- Rien ne garantit que cela n'arrivera pas.

Et croyez-moi, j'ai pas mal réfléchi au problème, je parle en toute connaissance de cause. Remus et moi en avons discuté plusieurs fois. Si nous ne pouvons que croiser les doigts pour espérer que notre enfant ne subira pas les effets de la morsure de Greyback, je peux en revanche éviter de lui transmettre le squelette de mon placard.

Disons qu'il est en mon pouvoir de diminuer les risques à 99,99%.

- Tu préfères risquer ta vie ? demande Carena avec des yeux ronds.

- Je la risquerai de toute manière.

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que je voyais les choses.

- Eh bien moi si, surtout qu'existent différents points de vue aboutissant tous au même résultat.

Passer d'un état à un autre diminuerait peut-être les risques à la grossesse, mais pour combien de dommages collatéraux ? Je ne peux demeurer neuf mois à l'isolement.

Et n'importe qui me cherchant pourrait retrouver ma trace, ce serait beaucoup plus facile. De surcroît, je serais en état de faiblesse… Abandonnée aux caprices d'une nature peu clémente. Rien n'interdit Ewin d'avoir l'idée subite de venir m'écrabouiller tout à fait.

Ni Arthus de repointer le bout de son nez, même si je vous accorde que les chances pour que ce soit le cas sont inférieures à zéro. Carena m'a dit lorsque j'ai envoyé ma lettre qu'il a été touché. Admettons. Depuis, plus de nouvelles.

Je préfère cela.

- Ce ne serait pas nécessaire, réplique mon amie. Tu as vécu près de dix ans en te contrôlant parfaitement, ce genre de choses ne se perd pas.

Elle et moi avons donc des avis divergents sur ce point.

- J'en doute, je dis pour donner le change, et mon contrôle était loin d'être parfait. De toute manière, je crois que j'aurais bien assez de sautes d'humeur à cause des hormones, inutile d'en rajouter des superflus.

Autant limiter les dégâts si vous le voulez bien. J'ai longtemps refusé d'être raisonnable, mais je commence à percevoir les avantages de la pensée rationnelle. La logique me pose toujours quelques difficultés sur le plan du raisonnement, mais le résultat est en revanche beaucoup plus avantageux.

Ce n'est donc qu'un énorme travail sur soi.

- D'après Sirius, reprend Carena sur le fil de notre conversation précédente, le professeur Dumbledore est au square Grimmaud en ce moment.

Zut. Sachant que je suis censée m'y rendre d'ici une demi-heure pour le dîner en compagnie de Carena – nous sommes actuellement chez elle, et retrouver mon mari sur place, j'aperçois déjà la soirée de rêve.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait ces derniers mois, mais toujours est-il que ta démission ne lui est revenue aux oreilles qu'hier.

Il est en retard alors. Même moi j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire, alors que cela a été difficile au commencement. J'appréciais réellement donner des cours, mêle si cela supposait être tyrannique, et il faut avouer également que la présence d'Harry dans l'école, ainsi que celle de Devon, me rappelaient que tout n'est pas désastreux dans la jeune génération.

Je sais que pour ce qui est de mon petit frère, c'est paradoxal. Pourtant il en est ainsi. Je ne l'ai jamais détesté, si mes problèmes se sont accéléré par son arrivée, il ne l'a jamais demandé, et de toute manière les choses étaient latentes.

Il est une victime. Pas au sens où Harry peut l'être, lui n'a fait que subir, tandis que Devon a été acteur sans le vouloir. Sa mémoire d'enfant de cinq ans m'a accusée, mais parce qu'elle avait été manipulée.

Il ne l'avait jamais demandé. Ewin est le seul coupable, même si je ne puis le prouver.

J'espère qu'Ombrage ne leur a pas causé trop d'ennuis… Ni ledit Ewin, d'ailleurs. Ma lettre de démission étant arrivée quelques jours à peine après mon départ de Poudlard en compagnie de Remus et Sirius, j'ai cru comprendre par la Gazette que mon ennemi juré avait pris mon poste.

Si ce que Carena dit est vrai, alors Ewin ne doit pas être tendre avec eux. Pas à ma manière, pas pour leur bien, mais davantage…par sadisme. Par goût pour la puissance.

De surcroît, si Arthus est bel et bien devenu le Maître dissident du Haut Conseil des Furiens, alors Devon doit payer les pots cassés à la place de son père. Leurs relations n'ont pas dû s'en améliorer, et j'avais déjà cru comprendre que le schéma que j'ai connu s'est adapté à ce niveau.

Le fait qu'il ait causé le malheur de ses parents par sa disparition n'empêche pas la crise de naître.

- Il n'a pas dû être satisfait, je murmure en écho aux derniers mots de Carena.

- Il a compris, je crois.

Non, vraiment ? Alors peut-être qu'il n'est pas entièrement haïssable. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne hais pas Dumbledore parce qu'il est lui, mais juste parce que son comportement me sort par les yeux.

Il est un grand mage, c'est certain, intelligent sans aucun doute, mais sa capacité à fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres, à décider pour eux de ce qui est bon ou pas, à donner des ordres sans songer à la souffrance ou la difficulté que cela engendre, cela je ne le supporte pas.

Une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai refusé d'entrer dans l'Ordre. Je veux être indépendante dans mes actions. Toutefois, comme vous avez pu le constater, le vieux réussit tout de même à s'en mêler.

Il m'énerve.

Silence. Seul le vent du dehors vient meubler le calme, tandis que je sirote une tasse d'Earl Grey. La Norvège est un pays agréable, je ne le nie pas, mais en ce mois de juin, le fond de l'air est encore assez frais pour qu'on veuille se réchauffer avec une boisson chaude.

Carena m'a dit la semaine dernière, lorsque je suis venue ici pour la première fois, qu'elle avait choisi cet endroit pour son éloignement par rapport à Brocéliande. Ewin Cambell est son supérieur, mais l'ayant vu me poursuivre de sa haine injustifiée pendant dix ans, elle l'apprécie très moyennement.

N'étant pas une huile, elle ne dispose pas d'appartement de fonction au sein de Brocéliande, tout au plus pourrait-elle demander une chambre de bonne. Elle a donc sauté sur l'occasion de s'éloigner, en emménageant ici. Par pure envie d'embêter le monde, elle n'est pas raccordée au réseau de Cheminette.

En conséquence, elle est peut sollicitée. Pour entrer en contact avec elle, il faut soit se déplacer, soit envoyer un hibou qui mettrait plusieurs jours à arriver. Alors elle dispose de beaucoup de temps libre.

Pas folle la guêpe. Dumbledore a bien senti le filon, puisque depuis son entrée officielle dans l'Ordre, il y a un peu moins de dix mois, la demoiselle Malfoy a déjà effectué cinq ou six missions.

Rechercher la sœur jumelle d'Ewin, par exemple. Vous vous souvenez du principe de gémellité, j'en avais parlé à Harry durant les vacances de Noël. Ewin Cambell a donc une simple sorcière pour sœur. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi Dumbledore voulait la retrouver – Carena elle-même l'ignore – mais toujours est-il qu'il a découvert que cette femme, à présent mariée à un sang-mêlé et mère, n'a pas été en contact avec son frère depuis de nombreuses années.

C'est ce que j'appelle faire chou blanc.

- Tu as repris contact avec Galadriel ? demande brusquement Carena en brisant le silence.

Galadriel ? Merlin, cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom. J'avoue avoir pensé à lui, au commencement, mais ces crises sont devenues de plus en plus rares.

Pour parler franchement, avant que Remus ne prononce le prénom de Carena un soir de septembre, je n'avais pas songé à un seul de mes amis d'avant depuis au moins dix ans.

Même à Galadriel. Lorsqu'est apparue l'affaire Devon Shockley, celle qui m'a poussée vers la sortie, il était mon meilleur ami. Mais maintenant…je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé Carena, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à faire des investigations pour récupérer ceux que j'ai connus jadis.

Arrêtons les dégâts ici, si vous le voulez bien.

Et même si vous ne le voulez pas.

- Je dis ça, reprend Carena sur un ton grave, parce qu'il va sonner à la porte d'ici dix secondes maximum. Avec un peu de chance, mon odeur va couvrir la tienne, et il ne restera pas longtemps.

Je…file vers la salle de bain !


	19. Soudain

Uh ùh. C'est puéril, d'accord. Indiscret, toujours d'accord. Intolérable, absolument pas !

La preuve, je le fais.

Quoi donc, vous demandez ? Oh, ce n'est rien…j'écoute simplement aux portes. Si j'ai l'ouïe développée, en revanche, celle des Furiens l'est encore plus, donc ils parlent bas.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé remercier les jumeaux Weasley pour leurs oreilles à Rallonge, d'ailleurs. Merlin seul sait pourquoi j'en avais une dans la poche, mais c'est assez pratique.

- Pour une surprise, dit Carena sur un ton froid, je crois que c'est celle du siècle.

Oh la menteuse ! Elle m'a dit plus ou moins la même chose lorsque nous nous sommes revues dans la cuisine de de la maison des Blacks. C'est à croire que cette expression est une de ses favorites.

- Je dérange peut-être ? réplique Galadriel sur un ton inquisiteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te le fais penser ?

- Deux tasses sur la table du salon.

Œil de lynx, mémoire d'éléphant, ce gars est un vrai zoo à lui tout seul. Paradoxal, car comme tous les Furiens, il ne peut rien mettre en œuvre dans tout ce qui se rapporte aux animaux. Pas d'animagisme, pas de métamorphose animale, et régime végétalien.

Ça restreint immédiatement les possibilités de s'amuser.

- Et tu es venu rien que pour commenter ma vie sociale ?

- Arthus a besoin de notre aide.

Hein ? Encore ? Nom d'un chien, il doit vraiment avoir des ennuis pour rameuter l'arrière-ban ! S'il a fait appel à Galadriel et Carena, alors Maël ne doit pas être loin. Il ne manquerait plus que je reçoive un hibou me sommant de voler à son secours telle une attrapeuse derrière le vif d'or, et là je comprendrais qu'il est réellement désespéré.

Qu'est ce qui se passe, le Haut Conseil a encore fait des siennes ? Rien d'étonnant, avec Ewin à sa tête. La crise doit avoir atteint son paroxysme ce soir, puisque manifestement Galadriel et Carena sont loin d'être en termes aussi amicaux que lorsque je les avais quittés.

- L'Asie n'est pas de notre ressort, commente Carena sur un ton calme. Techniquement, ni toi ni moi ne pouvons agir sans l'ordre de ce cher Cambell.

- Justement ! Tu sais qu'il ne s'est jamais prononcé sur Vous-savez-qui. Cela fait longtemps qu'Arthus le soupçonne d'être passé du côté de la Magie Noire.

Personnellement, j'incline plutôt à penser qu'il y a été dès qu'il en a eu l'opportunité. Son appétit de pouvoir ne s'est pas arrêté là. Après m'avoir écrabouillée, s'être installé sur le siège de Maître Potter, et avoir pris la tête du Haut Conseil cette année, je parie que l'année suivante va être celle où il tentera de renverser Voldemort de son piédestal pour prendre sa place.

Les Furiens sont la balance entre les deux Magies, vous avez dit ? C'est comme le paradoxe de Zénon alors, la vérité est bien loin de la théorie.

- Tu dois le savoir de toute manière, reprend Galadriel, puisque d'après Crystal tu es entrée dans l'Ordre à la demande d'Arthus.

Si là je ne me reprends pas tout en plein fouet, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe.

- Et après ? reprend Carena sur un ton détaché. A moins qu'Ewin ait décidé de faire son coming-out en Europe, nous n'y pouvons rien.

- Justement. Il est avec les autres Mangemorts, en Angleterre. Au Ministère de la Magie pour être précis.

Hein ? Merlin, mais si les Mangemorts sont dans le Ministère, ça signifie que l'Ordre y est aussi ! Donc Remus avec ! J'y file dès que possible. Carena va sûrement y partir aussitôt débarrassée de Galadriel, et je l'accompagnerai.

Je ne suis peut-être pas dans l'organisation, mais il est hors de question que je laisse mon mari combattre ces andouilles sans moi à ses côtés.

J'irais jusqu'au bout de mes moyens s'il le faut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas ?

Bonne question, merci Carena. Mais dépêche-toi…

- Il semblerait, soupire Galadriel, que les élèves de Poudlard aient fondé une association de défense, et soient allés là-bas ce soir, d'après Arthus dans le département des Mystères. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais tout porte à croire que les Mangemorts leur aient tendu un piège. Chaque minute compte.

Alors va-t'en, abruti, que j'y aille moi aussi !

- Arthus s'y est rendu ? demande à nouveau Carena.

- Ainsi que Crystal. Il a également contacté Maël et moi. Comme tu as eu la merveilleuse idée d'habiter à l'autre bout du monde, j'ai été chargé de venir te convaincre de te lancer dans la bataille.

- En tant que membre de l'Ordre, soupire mon amie sur un ton lent, je suis désolée qu'il ait pensé que j'aurais pu envisager de rester au fond de mon lit.

- Alors viens, il ne faut pas perdre une seule seconde !

- Un instant.

Ouch. Vous connaissez cette boule qui vous prend soudain, non pas au ventre, mais au niveau du cœur ? Celle qui vous annonce une scène peu délicate, mais nécessaire, inévitable, voire vitale ?

Jamais je n'avais remarqué à quel point c'était douloureux.

Vous avez dû comprendre comme moi ce qui vient de me traverser l'esprit. Autant, donc, obtenir un gain de temps de quelques secondes. Galadriel paraît y tenir, et j'avoue que moi aussi.

Remus est en danger… Remus est en danger… S'il meurt, je ne vivrais plus. Je trouverais un moyen de le rejoindre. Depuis vingt ans que nous faisons vie commune, j'ai appris à ne plus me passer de lui. Il est ma drogue, mon héroïne, ma vie. Celui qui me garde au calme, à l'air libre, celui qui m'aide à me sentir réelle.

En un mot, mon amour, mon époux.

Je déboule comme une tornade en dehors de la salle de bain. Je suis à l'étage, juste au-dessus des deux Furiens, mais cela ne m'arrête pas. Après tout, j'ai déjà fait cent fois pire, je travaille ma force chaque jour où se lève le soleil, ce ne sont pas trois petit mètres qui vont m'arrêter.

D'un bond, je saute par-dessus la rambarde, et atterris au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne peux que bénir d'avoir conservé certaines habitudes vestimentaires, ce que n'avait pas manqué de remarquer Carena.

En tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je me devais d'être toujours habillée pour le combat, à la fois pour montrer l'exemple, et pour pouvoir enseigner en extérieur dans des conditions optimales. Le cuir n'étant pas à ma portée, je me contente d'un pantalon solide, voire magiquement renforcé, et d'une veste noirs.

Le noir passe en toute occasion. Tout comme les cheveux attachés.

Carena affiche un léger sourire triomphant, tandis que je me débarrasse de ma robe de sorcière. S'il me faut aller jusqu'au bout, alors elle me gênera plus qu'autre chose. Je viendrai la récupérer plus tard.

- Ambre ? demande Galadriel sur un ton ahuri.

On dirait le crétin du village.

- Et après ? je dis sur un ton impatient. Tu as bien dit que l'Ordre avait besoin d'aide, non ?

- Mais…tu…je veux dire…

Je crois qu'il cherche à demander pourquoi je suis là, pour quelle raison je voudrais aider Arthus alors que je lui ai fait du mal – il ne connaît pas la vérité, lui – et surtout comment j'ai connu l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Pas le temps de faire une réponse longue, même le transfert de mémoire nous retarderait trop. Il faut faire rapide et clair, suffisamment pour couper court à toute question, et éviter que Galadriel ne se fasse un film qui le ferait douter sur mon orientation magique.

Pour toute réponse, je lève ma main gauche à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il est loin d'être myope, et je vois à son changement d'expression qu'il a aperçu mon alliance, cet anneau d'or que je n'ai pas quitté en vingt ans.

- La vérité n'est pas celle qu'on croit, je dis simplement.

- Tu as épousé Lupin ?

- Brillante déduction Sherlock.

- Hey ! s'exclame Carena en anticipation d'un retard cent fois pire. Si c'est aussi pressé que tu le disais, Galadriel, il faut y aller maintenant. Ambre, tu nous transplanes.

Allez désobéir à ça, vous…


	20. Teigne

Donc Cambell t'a piégée ? récapitule Galadriel tandis que nous remontons les couloirs vitesse grand V.

Il voulait ma place, je grogne. Et à cause de son appétit de pouvoir j'ai perdu tout mon univers en deux secondes.

Même si, au risque de me répéter, je serais partie de toute façon. Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de parler. Baguette sortie, aux aguets, nous fonçons vers le département des Mystères. Je sais vaguement où il est, mais Carena et Galadriel sont plus au fait que moi. Leur ouïe furienne leur permet de capter le moindre bruit à cinq-cents mètres à la ronde, et il semblerait que du grabuge se produise à l'étage où nous sommes.

Malheureusement, c'est une science peu précise. Nous avons déjà essayé plusieurs salles sans trouver la bonne.

Ils ne sont plus loin, dit Carena sur un ton tendu.

Elle s'inquiète, c'est évident. Depuis que Minerva nous a rejoints, elle a compris que Sirius a quitté sa confortable retraite du square Grimmaud pour venir se battre dans nos rangs.

Elle est dans le même état que moi. Cela fait quelques semaines déjà que leur attachement réciproque est devenu plus que clair, alors que je peux parfaitement saisir ce qu'elle pense.

Nous devons venir en aide à nos hommes.

Ma femme est venue avec Arthus, lâche Galadriel.

Félicitations, j'ignorais que tu étais marié, je rétorque. Comment elle s'appelle ?

Les mondanités après ! coupe mon amie.

Message reçu, je ne saurais pas le nom de Madame Galadriel Madlock avant la fin de la bataille.

Ce n'est pas essentiel de toute manière.

Nous pénétrons enfin dans une vaste salle. Du moins, je la présume telle, car comme elle est plongée dans l'ombre, mes yeux d'humaine perçoivent beaucoup moins que ceux plus aiguisés des Furiens qui m'accompagnent.

La salle des Prophéties, murmure Maël Abbott en arrivant près de nous en une fabuleuse glissade. Bonsoir Ambre, rajoute-t-il pour moi.

Tu savais toi aussi ? demande Galadriel avec un froncement de sourcils.

Non, mais j'ai parlé à Remus Lupin. Il est au centre de la pièce, non loin d'Harry Potter et de Sirius Black.

Je n'attends pas d'autres détails, je fonce. Carena est sur mes talons. Elle pourrait être plus rapide, mais étrangement je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit son but.

Elle ne va pas encore essayer de faire pression sur moi j'espère.

Il va falloir que tu t'excipes, me souffle-t-elle.

Chaque chose en son temps, je réplique.

Formalité. Je sais pertinemment que s'il le fallait, je le ferais. Pour Remus. Pour Harry. Même pour Sirius ou Arthus. Pour sauver des vies, car malgré tout ce que j'ai pu me prendre dans la figure, je demeure ce que je suis.

Je le déplore, mais c'est ainsi. J'ai traîné ce boulet vingt ans durant. Maintenant, c'est à lui de me prouver que je n'ai pas souffert milles morts pour rien.

Lucius est dans les Mangemorts, reprend brusquement Carena. Je sens sa présence.

Les Furiens ont apparemment dans la tête un radar pour identifier leur jumeau. Pratique, mais je comprends que Carena y voit un inconvénient de taille. Lucius et elle se détestent, mais il existe dans le peuple de Brocéliande une règle que nul ne peut enfreindre.

Attaquer son jumeau est impossible, et cela est réciproquement applicable.

On le fera à ta place, je souffle alors que nous arrivons vers le centre de la pièce. Pense plutôt que tu es déjà immunisée contre l'un d'eux.

Mon amie n'a pas le temps de répondre, car déjà nous atteignons notre but. Non loin d'une arcade, Harry et Sirius combattent côte à côte contre Bellatrix Lestrange, tandis que mon Remus est aux prises avec un encagoulé rondouillard que je reconnais immédiatement.

Dégainant ma baguette, je lui envoie un stupéfix en pleine face. Il se protège, mais nos regards se croisent un instant.

Remus m'avait dit que Peter était devenu un gros dégoûtant, mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait à ce point-là.

Ambre, dit-il d'une voix tremblotante. Mon amie…

Espèce de porc, je lâche avant d'envoyer un nouveau sortilège.

Cette fois-ci, Peter est projeté quelques mètres plus loin, toujours sa baguette en main. Il va revenir à la charge, mais en attendant, Remus m'attrape par la taille pour déposer un baiser rapide et violent sur mes lèvres.

Promets-moi que tu vas survivre, je murmure en plongeant mes yeux dans l'or des siens.

Promets-moi que tu mettras Cambell au tapis une bonne fois pour toutes, réplique-t-il.

Ni lui ni moi ne peut promettre. Mais nous savons. Nous savons qu'il faudra faire notre possible, repousser les limites, pour survivre.

Non loin de nous, Carena pousse un hurlement bestial et saute sur Sirius pour le sauver d'un éclair vert qui fonçait sur lui. Ils tombent juste à côté de l'arcade. Harry profite de ce moment d'inattention de la part de Bellatrix pour lui envoyer un expelliarmus en pleine face, tandis que pour nous Peter revient à la charge.

Remus lui lance un nouveau sort. Peter glisse jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, pétrifié, tandis que sa baguette gît sur le sol.

Tu crois qu'il nous en voudrait si je la cassais ? je demande à mon mari en la ramassant.

Remus n'a pas le temps de répondre, car deux personnes volent au-dessus de nos têtes. J'ai dit que la salle est sombre, mais je reconnais pourtant ceux qui viennent de se faire éjecter.

Devon Shockley, mon frère qui fut aussi mon élève.

Et Arthus.

Si j'en juge que Molly et Arthur Weasley combattent tous deux face à Lucius, que Neville Londubat et Miss Lovegood se sont trouvés un ennemi commun en la personne de Macnair, alors je dois en déduire que les combats se font en famille, et que Crystal est encore là-bas.

Face à Ewin. Arthus va revenir à la charge, Devon également, mais à eux trois ils ne peuvent rien contre un Furien mêlant la Roche à la Magie Noire. Arthus a beau posséder l'Eau, il a besoin de soutien pour combattre une créature aussi puissante que celle qu'est devenue Ewin Cambell.

Carena est toujours occupée avec Sirius. Ils se sont relevés cette fois-ci, mais Harry s'est éclipsé, et Bellatrix Lestrange s'est couplée dans le combat à son mari.

Maël est auprès de sa fille Hannah, laquelle a également été mon élève. Ils résistent à un gros tas dont je n'arrive pas à déterminer l'identité. Rosier, peut-être. Ou Goyle père. Peu importe. L'essentiel est qu'ils en fassent de la purée.

Quelques mètres au-delà, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger résistent à Lestrange numéro deux, j'ai oublié lequel était Rabastan et lequel répondait au doux nom de Rodolphus.

Galadriel est en mode attaque au corps à corps, j'ignore contre qui. Il est assisté par une rousse flamboyante, probablement sa femme, et reçoit également le soutien de Nymphadora Tonks.

Oui, Arthus ne peut se débrouiller seul.

Va aider Sirius et Carena, je murmure à mon mari. Il est temps que je m'oppose à mon Epouvantard.

Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, Ewin Cambell est effectivement mon Epouvantard. Je ne le crains pas pour autant, seulement sa vue me rappelle tant de mauvais souvenirs que je tourne de l'œil rien qu'à l'apercevoir.

Reviens-moi, réplique Remus avant de me gratifier d'un nouveau baiser fiévreux.

Je me dégage et pars vers le fond de la salle. En courant, je range ma baguette dans l'étui fixé à mon poignet. Le combat sera d'une autre mesure.


	21. Unisson

J'arrive non loin d'Ewin au moment où Arthus atterrit quelques mètres devant moi. Il a beau avoir un peu plus de soixante ans, il demeure aussi énergique qu'un jeune Maître.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Crystal se relève péniblement, tandis que Devon accoure auprès d'elle pour la protéger de son mieux.

Oui, il est temps que je les aide. C'est ma famille.

- Vous devriez composer votre épitaphe, dit Cambell sur un ton narquois. D'après ce que je vois, vous vous faites vieux…

Il s'amuse ! Oh l'enflure, il s'amuse ! C'est cela, en fait, il détruit Arthus pour faire tomber un obstacle, mais sa victoire lui paraît tellement certaine qu'il agit comme un chat : il joue avec ses victimes…

- Espèce de vampire sanguinaire ! je hurle en attirant ainsi son attention. Je te savais ignoble, mais là tu bats les records !

Cambell tourne les yeux vers moi, et j'ai l'espace d'un instant l'envie de lancer un riddikulus pour qu'il trébuche et s'habille d'une robe rose à froufrous. Un monstre…c'est un monstre…

Lorsqu'il me reconnaît, la lueur d'amusement de son regard s'intensifie encore. Il croit sincèrement qu'à mon niveau, je ne puis plus rien.

Tu te trompes, saleté, tu te trompes. Au contraire, même, je devrais presque te remercier de m'avoir court-circuitée pendant dix-sept ans. Je n'en suis que plus dangereuse.

- Il est navrant, dit-il sur le ton sarcastique qu'il me dédiait lorsque j'étais enfant, de voir combien même l'être le plus méprisable cherche encore à se raccrocher. Ça fait quoi d'être une criminelle, Potter ?

Je ne réponds pas, ne cille pas sous l'insulte. Il n'a jamais voulu m'appeler par mon nom usuel, celui que j'ai porté toute mon adolescence, celui de Shockley. Ainsi, il marquait le fait que je n'étais qu'une adoptée, une honte selon son regard, et que parce que j'étais différente mes géniteurs m'avaient envoyée au loin, pour se débarrasser de moi.

J'y ai cru longtemps. C'est Galadriel qui m'a appris la vérité, et encore, sans le savoir.

Maintenant, ce jeu ne prend plus. Je ne suis ni une Potter, ni une Shockley, je porte le nom de mon mari. J'avais accepté de reprendre mon nom de naissance lorsque je me suis brièvement assise sur le fauteuil de Maître de l'Europe, et je l'ai amèrement regretté.

Il ne faut jamais chercher à vouloir être ce qu'on n'est pas.

Inclinant la tête en arrière, je laisse un hurlement bestial sortir de ma gorge, tandis que se libère la magie que j'ai contenue pendant presque vingt ans.

Je m'excipe, et c'est douloureux, je pourrais même en mourir si je ne savais qu'il me faut survivre pour atteindre mon objectif.

Exciper, en langage courant se servir de quelque chose pour sa défense. Pour les Furiens, quitter son habit de normalité pour révéler sa vraie nature.

J'accepte les deux sens. Ma peau se craquelle, se brise, comme une bogue dont on voudrait retirer la châtaigne. Mes yeux s'enflamment, ma vision se modifie, mon ouïe augmente en acuité. Je sens le moindre battement de cœur à cinq-cents mètres à la ronde, tandis qu'à mes narines parviennent des odeurs mêlées de sueur, chacune avec ses caractéristiques différentes.

Je pourrais toutes les dissocier, si j'en avais le temps, mais dans l'attente je n'en reconnais que les principales. Remus, loup-garou à cent mètres. Sirius, chien à même distance. Harry, mêlant l'odeur de cerf de James et celle d'herbe coupée de Lily.

Arthus, Maître des Eaux de l'Asie, à cinq mètres de moi à peine.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent sous le bruit, je dois m'agripper pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Rester dans ses objectifs, surtout, ne pas s'abandonner. Si je lâche, je ne serais plus qu'une créature sanguinaire, incapable de distinguer le bien du mal, et brûlante de magie.

Il serait difficile de me calmer. Impossible, peut-être.

Mon hurlement cesse, tandis que la métamorphose s'achève en mes ongles, devenus longs et recourbés comme des griffes. Je suis redevenue celle que je hais. Je suis redevenue une Furie.

Tout est à ma portée. Si j'en manifestais le désir, tous les êtres, toutes les choses, présents dans cette pièce et au-delà répondraient à mon appel. Tout ce qui contient ou a contenu de l'eau dans n'importe lequel de ses éléments m'est soumis.

Je déteste cette sensation, mais en cet instant, je ne peux bénir qu'une chose : que jamais Ewin n'ait eu pareil pouvoir à sa portée.

- Satisfaite, Potter ?

Je ne réponds pas, et me contente de me baisser pour éviter le maléfice qui venait vers moi. Il veut jouer. Il veut, jouer, alors on jouera. Mais pas à deux, Arthus sera des nôtres.

Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, je tourne mon regard vers lui. Je ne m'appesantirai pas sur ce qui en lui a changé, ce n'est pas l'heure, mais sachez que si en apparence je ne cille pas, mon cœur augmente sa cadence de battement.

Mon père.

En une seconde, nous nous comprenons. Je ne perçois pas l'exacte mesure de ce qu'il pense, mais il me semble qu'il a saisi que lui et moi avons le même combat, que nous ferons face à Ewin ensemble, et qu'il faut d'abord évacuer ceux qui ne feraient que souffrir par leur présence. Devon et Crystal.

Alors qu'Arthus lance en désespoir de cause un nouveau maléfice – il est fatigué, comprenez – je rampe jusqu'à l'endroit où Devon guérit les blessures de sa mère. Si ma mémoire est bonne, il veut devenir médicomage, et pour cela s'est attelé dès ses BUSES à travailler les sorts de soin.

- Professeur Lupin ? dit-il sur un ton interdit.

- J'ai un prénom ! je beugle en dressant un faible bouclier pour éviter le jet rouge qui fonçait vers nous.

Misère, nous sommes entourés par trois autres zigotos maintenant. Cambell m'aurait pourtant suffi. J'ai perdu la main, utiliser une magie que j'ai voulu rejeter me brûle, un frisson me parcoure l'échine, la bête qui sommeille en tout Furien se réveille.

Tempérance ! Je ne peux être utile qu'en me contrôlant.

- Occupez-vous de ces trois-là, je souffle tandis que ma main transmet à Crystal une onde de magie guérisseuse.

- J'ai perdu ma baguette, contre Devon.

- Alors prend la mienne.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je retire ma baguette de son étui et la lui met dans la main. Elle ne fonctionnera peut-être pas aussi bien que la sienne, mais au moins il ne sera pas sans défense, et je ne risque pas de la casser.

- Et vous ?

- Moi ?

Sourire carnassier. Poser des mots sur les faits n'est jamais nuisible.

- Je vais accomplir ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a vingt ans.

Enfin, il ne faut pas exagérer… Je vais essayer de capturer Ewin, pas le tuer comme le sous-entendent mes paroles. Si je l'avais mis à mort il y a vingt ans – j'en avais les moyens alors – j'aurais été bannie de toute manière, taxée de crime contre mon peuple, voire exécutée sans aucune autre forme de procès.

…

…

Une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle je maudis la Furiomagie de m'avoir choisie est qu'il est nécessaire, parfois, de faire des cabrioles dignes d'un singe lorsque nous combattons.

Spécialement contre l'un des nôtres. Je déteste faire cela.

Alors qu'Arthus prend un temps de repos pour guérir son épaule déboîtée, je vole jusqu'à un mur. De là-haut, je vois mieux ma cible.

Voler. Sans balai. Une capacité tenue par seuls les Furiens, et une autre que je déteste. J'ai le vertige dès que je me trouve à plus de trois mètres de hauteur. Poudlard m'avais posé quelques problèmes à ce sujet.

Déjà que là…

Passons. Ewin est juste en dessous de moi. Je le vois, le sent, mais lui me cherche encore.

Je saute sur son dos, il encaisse, et nous roulons sur le sol. Je vois à la lueur dans ses yeux qu'il veut me tuer.

Plus pour ma place, cette fois-ci. Par haine pure.

- T'es rien d'autre qu'une vermine, Potter, me souffle-t-il. Personne ne prête attention à toi.

- Moi, au moins, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime ! je réplique en lui enfonçant mes griffes dans les joues.

Il m'a peut-être battue sur de nombreux plans, mais il demeure que j'ai réussi là où il a toujours échoué. Je suis heureuse dans mon couple, alors que lui n'a même pas eu l'ombre d'une compagne.

- La peur ne résous rien, je continue. Et tu viens de te faire rattraper !

Mon genou atterrit pile là où il faut. Je voulais le plier en deux de douleur, mais il semblerait que Cambell ait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Si je réussis à l'éloigner un peu de moi, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il vole à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Tu as vieilli, Potter, lance-t-il pour tout commentaire.

- Et toi tu baisses tes gardes ! lance Arthus en l'attrapant par le col.

Cambell tente de se dégager, mais je lui crache un jet d'eau en plein visage pour l'aveugler. C'est répugnant, j'en conviens, et tirer ainsi de l'eau hors de mon corps me donne soif, mais je crois que nous en sommes à un stade où les dommages collatéraux sont peu importants.

Arthus détache une gourde de sa ceinture et me l'envoie, tandis qu'il catapulte Ewin trois mètres plus loin. Je bois quelques gorgées, ce qui me fait du bien. Il a pensé à tout, malgré ses ennuis récents.

Moi aussi j'aurais dû l'envisager. M'exciper était devenu presque une évidence, et dans ce cadre j'aurais eu besoin d'eau.

L'eau. Le centre de ma magie lorsque j'assume ma nature de Furie.

Je renvoie la gourde à Arthus, et me tourne vers Devon et Crystal. Les trois Mangemorts qui les avaient assaillis n'en sont plus que deux maintenant, le troisième est couché à mes pieds.

- Reste tranquille, je grogne en posant mon pied sur sa nuque.

Rester tranquille, vite dit. Dès qu'il aura assez récupéré, cet encagoulé reviendra à la charge. Il faut que je le mette hors d'état de nuire.

Arthus m'avait appris un tour, il y a longtemps…c'était quelques mois avant que je parte, mais je me rappelle le principe.

La main entre en contact avec le sol. Le marbre est froid, donc en bonne prédisposition. En quelques secondes, je le refroidis encore davantage. L'eau présente dans les dalles sort à ma demande, et forme autour du Mangemort une espèce de cage glacée et épaisse.

Bien. Il peut respirer mais pas bouger. Je suis tranquille.

Zut. Cambell et Arthus. En face à face.

Arthus tient à la main une longue canne de bois noir, sertie en son pommeau d'un saphir éclatant. C'est la Franchise, le symbole des Maîtres. Le saphir symbolise son élément, l'Eau, et par sa brillance traduit sa connexion avec le Maître de la Région auquel il est associé.

Un objet rare, qui se transmet d'un Maître à un autre.

…et Ewin utilise le sien également. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, celui qui lui a été remis. Seul le Maître de la Région correspondante peut de la pierre faire apparaître la canne entière, et il me semble ici que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ewin n'est pas Maître par magie. La Franchise ne lui répond pas.

Est-ce que par hasard…ce serait la mienne ?


	22. Vivre

Les paumes de mes mains se teintent de rouge sang, tandis que dans l'une d'elles pétille le saphir de la Franchise d'Europe.

J'ai perdu le contrôle, finalement. Vous êtes témoins que j'ai lutté pour ne pas m'abandonner, pour conserver un semblant de dignité.

C'était plus fort que moi. A compter du moment où j'ai vu la pierre dans la main d'Ewin Cambell, j'ai senti que quelque chose au niveau de mon cœur se rebellait. Ma magie, celle que je n'ai jamais voulue et qu'il m'a fallu dompter, a brisé ses chaînes. C'est une tyrannie, elle n'admet aucune opposition.

Mon esprit s'est déconnecté. Je n'étais plus moi, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je me souviens à peine avoir hurlé, mes yeux aux pupilles bleues prenant le blanc uniforme signant l'ascendant de la Furiomagie sur nous, et ensuite c'est le noir complet.

Nous sommes la balance…oui, je viens seulement de comprendre. Nous sommes la balance, car chacun d'entre nous est capable du meilleur comme du pire.

Le meilleur de ma magie, je le cherche encore. Le pire, je viens de l'accomplir. Mes paumes rouges ne mentent pas, pas plus que le corps immobile, vierge de toute blessure physique, mais dont les yeux clos ne se rouvriront plus jamais.

J'ai tué. Si je n'avais été Eau, j'aurais pu peut-être me limiter à le blesser gravement, mais je suis une créature dangereuse.

J'ai tué Ewin Cambell, et malgré toute la haine que j'ai pu lui vouer, je le regrette profondément. Je ne suis pas une criminelle.

J'ignore ou est Arthus. Lorsque je suis revenue au réel, il était absent. Probablement auprès de sa femme et de son fils, comme chaque famille qui se réunit après une bataille.

L'air m'apporte une odeur de poussière nuancée à celle du sang. Il y a eu des blessés, il y a eu des morts. Au moins un d'après ce que j'entends. Le Mangemort que j'ai cloué au sol n'a pas pu se dégager lorsque les étagères sont tombées, brisant ainsi des milliers de Prophéties.

J'ai le sang de deux hommes sur les mains.

Pourtant, mes yeux sont secs. J'ai été une vraie fontaine durant toutes ces années passées en exil, mais je crois que mes larmes se sont taries maintenant.

- Ambre !

Je laisse tomber le saphir au sol, et me retourne juste à temps pour sauter dans les bras de mon mari. L'odeur caractéristique des loups-garous me frappe de plein fouet, mais au lieu de me dégoûter comme c'était le cas il y a vingt ans, je suis rassurée.

Tout n'est pas que mort dans ce monde. J'avais craint de le perdre, et il a survécu. Pour moi, pour lui, pour nous. Nous sommes tous les deux en vie. Je suis pour l'heure trop épuisée pour mettre en œuvre la moindre magie, mais dès que je le pourrai, je reprendrai mon apparence habituelle.

Celle d'humaine. Celle où je suis la plus à l'aise, celle où je ne crains plus les affres de ma nature.

- Ambre je…

Je ne le laisse pas continuer. Qu'importent les discours à l'heure actuelle, je ne veux que le sentir près de moi, ne plus le laisser s'échapper, me blottir contre lui pour être en sécurité. Et c'est pourquoi, en cet instant, je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je suis peut-être un monstre, une meurtrière, mais il ne me rejettera pas pour autant. S'il n'a tué personne, nous sommes toutefois dans la même galère. Deux créatures mises au ban de la société, et soumises à une bestialité qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas.

Remus ne paraît pas s'offusquer que je lui saute aussi brutalement dessus. Au contraire, il m'enlace, me serre contre lui, sa manière de me prouver que jamais il ne m'abandonnera.

C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

- J'ai toujours pensé, dit la voix de Miss Lovegood sur un ton distrait, que le Professeur Lupin cachait quelque chose. Sa tête était pleine de Joncheruines.

Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer !

Remus et moi nous séparons, pour découvrir Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat assis contre le mur à quelques mètres de nous. Le corps d'Ewin Cambell, désormais recouvert par une couverture, ne paraît pas les gêner plus que cela. Ce sont encore des enfants, mais ils en ont trop vus.

Oui, trop vus. Je sais que Miss Lovegood a assisté à la mort de sa mère – c'était écrit dans son dossier – et que Monsieur Londubat était présent lorsque ses parents ont été torturés au doloris.

Ils sont comme Harry. Adultes avant l'âge. Ce n'est pas une gloire.

- Vous êtes la tante d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? reprend Miss Lovegood.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'un énorme silence vient meubler le hall, tout à coup ? Le lieu est grouillant de Furiens, Aurors, élèves, et membres de l'Ordre, mais tous écoutent désormais notre conversation.

Harry y compris.

Je hais les salles qui résonnent. Trois fois plus maintenant, parce que cela signifie que je vais devoir répondre de manière diplomatique et concrète, tout ça devant une bonne centaine de personnes.

- Le droit n'est pas le sang Miss, je dis finalement.

Pour le côté concret, on repassera. Mais le fond est là. Juridiquement parlant, pour les registres du Ministère, je ne porte aucun nom de naissance, au mieux celui de Shockley. C'est la raison qu'avait arguée Dumbledore pour m'empêcher d'obtenir la garde d'Harry après la mort de James et Lily.

Cependant, sur le plan de la biologie, je réponds indubitablement au titre que m'a donné Miss Lovegood.

Mon regard tombe à nouveau sur mes mains. La teinte rouge qu'ont prises mes paumes ne partira pas avec un simple lavage. C'est celle des meurtriers, un Furien ayant attenté à la vie d'autrui est marqué dans sa chair par son crime, et cela pour vingt ans consécutifs.

Quelle que soit son apparence, qu'il ait choisi son enveloppe humaine ou assume sa nature, il doit supporter chaque jour la vision de ses paumes rougies par une Magie ne supportant pas le sang versé.

Vingt ans. Jusqu'à mes cinquante-six ans, donc. Si je ne suis pas envoyée à Azkaban pour meurtre, mon enfant ne me verra jamais qu'ainsi.

- Tu étais dans ton droit, murmure Remus en m'entourant d'un bras rassurant.

J'étais surtout hors de contrôle, mais je ne pense pas que le Ministère y prête attention. Ils comprendront que j'ai mis à mort un de leurs collaborateurs, et je pense Ewin assez malin pour avoir réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet pour éviter la marque des ténèbres.

Rien ne peut prouver son rattachement à Voldemort. Il a vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout.

- Je parlerai au Haut Conseil des Furiens, dit Arthus en surgissant devant moi tel un ninja. Il pourra te couvrir.

- Je ne le cherche pas.

J'ose enfin lever les yeux vers lui. J'ignore quelle sentiment cette confrontation lui laisse, mais moi je ressens un mélange de soulagement, douleur, et stress.

Soulagement, parce qu'il est encore en vie, et qu'il me parle sans que je me sente rabaissée au niveau de vermine.

Douleur, car je n'oublie pas la précédente scène qui nous avait confrontés. Je ne parle pas de celle qui s'est produite une heure plus tôt, mais bien du jour où il m'a chassée. Du jour où Ewin s'est assis sur mon siège au Haut Conseil des Furiens.

Stress. Merlin seul sait ce qui va sortir de cette conversation qui se pointe. Heureusement que j'ai Remus auprès de moi, il me rassure.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, je reprends devant le regard incrédule de mon père. Je refuse Brocéliande.

- Alors que veux-tu ?

Ça, c'est tout lui. On pourrait lui annoncer, preuve en main, l'existence de crocodiles volants bleus, il encaisserait la nouvelle sans sourciller.

Il se maîtrise trop bien. La seule fois où je l'ai vu sortir de ses gonds, c'est lorsqu'il m'a chassée.

- La paix, je murmure. Longtemps j'ai pensé ne pas pouvoir attendre quoi que ce soit de vous tous, dans vos maisons dorées. Maintenant j'ai trouvé. Je ne demande pas à reprendre un siège qui ne me convient pas, je ne demande même pas à être une Furie.

Silence. Je dois rassembler mes idées, et ça donne du poids au discours.

Tout ce que je désire, c'est que chacun en cette école sache que je ne suis pas un monstre. Qu'il y a des créatures sur terre pour lesquelles la Magie s'est trompée.

- L'Europe te reconnaît, contre Arthus.

- Et après ? Qu'est-ce que l'Europe ? C'est par sa faute que je suis désormais couverte des mains de sang. Par sa faute, et de la vôtre.

Silence. Ça y est, je commence à m'énerver. Si Remus n'était encore contre moi, je crois même que je serais tout à fait sortie de mes gonds.

- Je ne parle pas que de vous seul, je reprends. Je parle du Haut Conseil et de la communauté entière. Si vous vous étiez donné la peine de chercher la vérité il y a vingt ans, si seulement vous aviez songé que ce que disait Ewin pouvait être faux, alors vous ne lui auriez pas donné une place qu'il ne méritait pas.

C'est la moindre des choses à dire. Il y a longtemps que j'ai passé outre l'injustice, mais il demeure qu'à cause d'eux, deux hommes sont morts.

- Il a perverti Brocéliande jusqu'à la moelle, je crache. Vous l'avez peut-être vu, mais combien d'autres personnes ? Vous lui avez trop fait confiance. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas en cet instant les mains de sang.

- Il était Mangemort. J'ai assez de preuves pour l'établir. Tu n'auras aucun ennui.

- Ça n'efface pas les faits. Il a été mis sur un piédestal simplement parce qu'il a rapporté un enfant disparu. Je comprends que vous ayez été touché par le geste, Devon est votre fils, mais je suis persuadée que si vous aviez prêté davantage attention à moi passé un certain moment, vous vous seriez facilement aperçu que le saint ne pouvait en être un.

Les élèves s'apprêtent à repartir à Poudlard avant que le jour ne se lève. Ils ont encore de la marge, mais je pense que dans la plupart des cas une visite à l'infirmerie s'impose, sans compter une discussion avec le vénérable professeur Dumbledore. Il n'y a nul doute qu'il va retrouver son poste. Le Ministère ne peut plus nier le retour de Voldemort, maintenant.

Peut-être même que les choses pourraient s'arranger pour Sirius…qui sait.

Je ferais mieux de les suivre. Ewin disparu, il serait de bon ton que je revienne à l'école, ne serait-ce que pour faire de la figuration. Un acte de présence au banquet de fin d'année, des rondes dans les couloirs, et surveiller les examens de fin d'année de ceux qui n'ont aucun diplôme à passer pour l'heure.

Avantage caché, si le Ministère veut m'emmener de force, il hésitera avant d'entrer en conquérant dans Poudlard.

Cela va sans dire, évidemment, que j'y serai avec mon mari. Hors de question de rester sans lui.

Je ne demande aucune réparation, je termine alors qu'Arthus paraît incapable de dire le moindre mot. Juste que vous vous remettiez en question.

Je le dépasse, et avance vers la sortie. Une nuée de photographes m'aveugle de leurs flashs, sans oublier Rita Skeeter qui gribouille. Elle paraît surprise lorsque son parchemin prend feu. Etonnant. Elle n'est pas stupide, il est à sa portée de comprendre qu'un torchon de sa plume est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment.

- Je suis fier de toi, me souffle mon mari.

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe, tandis que je glisse ma main autour de sa taille. Moi aussi, je suis fière. Fière d'avoir réussi à dépasser mes démons, et fière de Remus. Fière de nous.


	23. Walkyrie

- Cessez d'écrire, déposez vos plumes, et mettez les mains en l'air immédiatement !

De quelle bouche provient donc cette charmante phrase ? Mais de la mienne bien entendu. Le temps prévu pour l'examen des premières années est écoulé, alors je ramasse les copies.

Une bonne moitié d'entre eux obéit sans broncher, mais l'autre moitié, elle n'a rien perdu du rire étouffé de mon mari.

Remus est dans un coin de la salle en compagnie de Sirius. Il y a cinq minutes, ils sont arrivés pour, je cite « voir la terreur à l'œuvre ».

J'ai une sacrée réputation. En tout cas, je pense qu'ils sont fixés maintenant. Mac Gonagall telle qu'ils l'ont connue est du lait au miel à côté de moi.

Je tente de l'incendier du regard – et me loupe évidemment – tandis que tous les parchemins de l'épreuve de Sortilèges volent jusqu'au bureau en une pile soigneuse. Beurk. Heureuse de ne pas avoir à corriger tout ça.

Contrepartie de la chose, je me retrouve en revanche chargée de noter toutes les copies de DCFM, hormis celles des BUSES et celles des ASPICS. Remus m'a proposé son aide hier. J'ai accepté, mais il s'est avéré qu'avec la chaleur de ce mois de juin, nous avons été incapables de nous concentrer.

Je crois que je vais recruter Sirius aussi. Il arrivera peut-être à nous raccrocher au réel, et nous forcer à corriger ces torchons. La procédure pour qu'il soit innocenté est en cours, en attendant, le Ministère lui a ordonné de ne pas quitter Poudlard. Marché conclu. Dans tous les cas, c'est plus agréable qu'Azkaban ou que la maison de ses parents.

Et moi ? Oubliée pour l'instant. Je ne vais pas me dépêcher de le leur rappeler, croyez-le bien.

J'ai repris forme humaine deux jours après mon retour ici. C'est déjà plus confortable qu'entendre et sentir la moindre chose à un kilomètre à la ronde. En revanche, comme prévu, je porte toujours les mains de sang, et même un sortilège de métamorphose ne peut rien contre ce phénomène.

Il est étrange d'avoir les mains emmitouflées dans des gants à la fin du mois de juin, mais je préfère cela plutôt que le bruit se répande que je suis une meurtrière.

Et puis j'ai récupéré ma baguette. Très important. J'ai profité que Devon soit dans un état à moitié comateux pour lui rendre la sienne, que je ne sais plus qui avait récupérée sur un Mangemort, et reprendre mon bien.

Tout est redevenu à la normale.

- Le plus étonnant, dit Sirius alors que les élèves se dépêchent de quitter la salle, c'est qu'il n'y ait eu en cours d'année aucune dépression nerveuse ou quoi que ce soit du même genre.

- Et encore, je réplique avec un sourire carnassier, tu n'as vu qu'un échantillon de ce dont je suis capable.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je comprends que certains aient pensé que tu étais Mangemort. D'après Harry, même Rogue ne peut pas te faire concurrence.

Et pour cause, un moment où je traversais une période de sadisme aiguë, je me suis fixé pour objectif de le dépasser en la matière.

Mais attention, mon objectif était différent. Je ne me montrais pas invivable par simple plaisir, favoritisme, ou simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas encadrer les élèves. Je voulais leur succès.

D'après les examinateurs des ASPICS et BUSES, j'ai réalisé mon objectif. Les copies sont en cours de correction, mais je crois savoir qu'aucun de mes élèves n'a jusqu'alors eu en dessous de A.

Même les deux idiots de service, Crabbe et Goyle. Je suis vraiment capable de faire des miracles, je trouve.

- Pour continuer sur le sujet d'Harry, dit Remus sur un ton voulu léger, je crains qu'il ne me faille remettre les pendules à l'heure. Tu n'as rien contre le fait que je t'embrasse en public, n'est-ce pas ?

Hum… J'adore sentir ses mains me masser le dos… Et il le sait, bien sûr. Il le sait et en profite. Ça sent l'idée derrière la tête, ça. Qu'importe après tout. Pour un bisou de mon mari, je suis prête à faire toutes les concessions, y compris accepter dans mon champ de vision le regard à moitié dégoûté de Sirius.

A moitié seulement, il y a du progrès. Depuis qu'il fricote avec Carena, j'ai l'impression qu'il accepte davantage d'être le témoin de notre bécotage incessant. Peut-être que même…ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je le soupçonne d'observer soigneusement les différentes techniques de Remus pour me soumettre à sa volonté.

Il en prend de la graine.

Permettez, je profite…

- Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ? reprend Remus en produisant un souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

Je frissonne. S'il n'y avait pas Sirius dans la pièce…sans compter le fait que n'importe qui peut entrer à tout instant… Bref. Le privé est le privé.

- Quelles sont les pendules dont tu parlais ? je demande en tâchant d'avoir une voix ferme.

Et Merlin, ce n'est pas gagné ! Il faut vraiment que je fasse preuve de volonté. Les seules fois où j'arrive à le repousser, c'est lorsque je suis en colère.

Il serait pertinent d'étendre mes capacités, non ?

- Hum ? demande Remus sur un ton distrait (en même temps il était occupé à m'embrasser le cou…) Oh, je pensais au fait que certains élèves ont tendance à me prendre davantage pour ton secrétaire que pour ton mari…

- Des demandes spéciales ?

Je dois vraiment les terroriser pour qu'ils n'osent pas venir s'adresser à moi en direct.

- Harry et Devon voudraient te parler sans risquer de se prendre un devoir supplémentaire. L'un désire une conversation avec sa tante, et le second avec sa sœur.

Ne le répétez pas à Remus, mais ces deux-là ont bien fait de passer par lui pour m'atteindre. Je me suis tellement appliquée à les traiter comme des élèves lambda que c'est devenu un réflexe.

- Dois-je en plus dédicacer ma thèse ?

- Ce serait une idée brillante, lance Carena en faisant irruption dans la pièce à la manière d'un ours. Je viens d'entendre quelques élèves en parler dans le couloir. Ils trouvent l'idée cool.

Cool… Mot d'ado, ça. Cool. Cool d'avoir le courage de venir jusqu'ici pour que je paraphe le bouquin, oui. Ils s'en contrefichent de son contenu ou de l'influence que je pourrais avoir en tant que Maître Potter. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est la preuve qu'ils ont affronté le dragon et en sont ressortis indemnes.

- Le Haut Conseil des Furiens m'envoie en ambassadrice, précise mon amie en voyant mon regard.

Il faut dire qu'elle est en habit d'apparat, soit longue robe blanche – Air oblige, baguette dans un étui d'or, pierre symbolisant son élément passé au doigt. Sur elle, ça rend encore mieux, puisque le caillou attaché à l'élément Air est le diamant.

Brocéliande est loin d'être pauvre. Je crois que l'institution possède des mines d'or quelque part dans le monde, au point que lorsque j'étais Maître, mon salaire mensuel était de vingt milles gallions.

En rajoutant qu'Arthus a pris soin de me verser régulièrement un petit capital lorsque j'étais à sa charge, sans oublier les cadeaux de Noël, on peut considérer que je suis…riche. Dommage qu'aller à Gringotts aurait été indiquer ma position, autrefois, sinon la plupart de nos problèmes d'argent auraient été réglés en un coup de baguette.

- Tu ressembles à une mariée, je lâche en me mordant la joue pour ne pas rire.

J'avais oublié à quel point ce costume était…ridicule.

- M'en parle pas, grogne Carena. J'ai plusieurs fois demandé à ce qu'ils le changent, mais ils ont toujours refusé. Rien que pour ça, je te supplie d'accepter de retourner au Conseil.

Argument pour le moins…inattendu. Mais c'est bien le dernier qui me fera fléchir.

- Que veulent-ils exactement ?

J'ai pourtant spécifié à Arthus ne rien attendre d'eux, vous vous en souvenez, et je pense que le message est passé.

L'erreur est humaine…ou furienne, voyez les choses comme vous l'entendez.

- Plusieurs choses. T'entendre sur l'enlèvement de Devon Shockley d'abord, interroger ta mémoire au sujet d'Ewin ensuite. Arthus s'est plusieurs fois exprimé à ton sujet, que ce soit en séance publique ou à huis clos. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il a été brillant.

Donc tout est revenu à la normale. N'importe qui ne saurait contester que la plus grande des qualités d'Arthus est qu'il est un merveilleux orateur. Si le Haut Conseil des Furiens a décidé de se rallier au membre qu'il honnissait il y a seulement deux semaines, c'est qu'ils ont dû entendre des discours dont ils se souviendront à jamais.

- En quoi ça m'avancerait ? je soupire tandis que Remus exerce sur mon épaule une pression de compassion. Je ne cherche à reprendre le siège, donc ne désire pas le pouvoir ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. De plus, il me semblait que mon comportement lorsque j'étais des leurs avait dû les vacciner…

Comprenez que j'étais absolument insupportable. J'arrivais en retard, débraillée, je me curais le nez devant eux, je coupais la parole, et autres élégances du même style.

Je suis même venue en habits gothique, au début. J'étais encore assez déprimée par le fait d'avoir été mise dans l'obligation de quitter Poudlard juste au moment où Remus avait enfin réussi à obtenir une entrevue privée en ma compagnie.

- Brocéliande recommencerait à te payer.

Ah ça, ça pourrait recommencer à devenir intéressant…si Remus et moi n'étions passionnés que par l'argent. Or, je conçois qu'il en faut, nous en avons même régulièrement besoin, mais l'or ou la puissance ne doivent en aucun cas motiver une personne.

Ce serait dénaturer la fonction choisie.

- Trouve mieux, je lance.

- Tu pourrais avoir un elfe de maison, réplique Carena du tac au tac. Rina se porte volontaire.

C'est absolument anecdotique, mais Rina est une elfe travaillant à Brocéliande. Lorsque j'étais élève, elle s'est prise d'une grande amitié pour moi parce que je l'ai – un peu par hasard – sauvée de l'éboulement d'un tas de pierres utilisé par les Furiens Roche.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui me fera revenir, je lâche, mais je suis parfaitement disposée à la prendre à mon service si elle le désire.

Miss Granger sauterait au plafond.

- Le Ministère ne serait pas en mesure de te chercher d'ennuis au sujet de ce qui s'est passé au département des Mystères, pas plus qu'à toi Remus. Et à ta demande, il serait parfaitement disposé à changer sa législation sur les créatures hybrides.

Comprenez les loups garous, Carena est ici en train de me parler des règlements mentionnés par Ombrage le jour où elle m'a inspectée pour la première fois.

Intéressant…argument de poids, c'est certain. Il va falloir que j'en parle avec mon mari.


	24. Xénélasie

petite explication sur quelques titres de chapitre: le Kabuki est un mode théâtral japonais très apprécié avant 1940, moins pratiqué aujourd'hui. les Walkyries sont des déesses de la mythologie nordique.

vous le verrez également pour les chapitres suivants, mais le yucca est une plante, et Zéphyr un dieu des vents.

merci d'être toujours là!

- Ambre, soupire Remus, tu me donnes le tournis…

- Excuse-moi d'être stressée, je lâche sur un ton sec. Désolée, je rajoute après m'être aperçue que je n'ai pas été très aimable.

- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends.

Il comprend, oui, heureusement qu'il comprend. Nous avons pas mal débattu sur le sujet, et il nous est finalement apparu préférable que je me présentasse devant le Haut Conseil des Furiens, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir obtenir à long terme un relâchement des règles pesant sur les loups garous en Grande-Bretagne.

Pour l'occasion, j'ai daigné transplaner jusqu'à Brocéliande, et cela en compagnie de Remus. Sirius et Carena sont venus aussi, mais ils ont disparu il y a déjà un bon quart d'heure.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils font en ce moment, si vous voulez des détails.

De deux, j'ai attrapé à force de rester auprès des élèves une espèce de gastro-entérite peu plaisante.

Pour couronner le tout, la Pleine Lune était il y a trois jours, et Remus est encore assez fatigué. J'ai voulu reporter la date de ma rencontre avec le Haut Conseil, mais il a protesté en disant que ce n'était pas cela qui l'empêcherait de m'attendre à la sortie de la séance, ni de simplement me tenir compagnie.

Donc, nous sommes ici. Et je tourne en rond.

- Ça suffit ! s'exclame brusquement Remus.

Il avance jusqu'à moi, me saisit les poignets, et me regarde dans les yeux. Mes mains de sang ne paraissent pas l'importuner, tandis qu'il dépose un silencieux baiser à la jointure de mes doigts, non loin de mon alliance.

- Tout ira bien, tu m'entends ? dit-il sur un ton presque autoritaire que j'entends rarement. Tout ira bien. Le Haut Conseil ne peut te reprocher d'avoir agi pour te défendre, ta mémoire parle pour toi. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas t'exciper ?

- La dernière fois j'ai tué quelqu'un, et encore avant Galadriel a manqué de se faire réduire en bouillie. Autant éviter d'autres dégâts.

Par ma nature de Furie cela s'entend. Pour ce qui est du reste, c'est moins sûr. Après la précédente scène dont vous avez été témoins, Remus m'a presque roulé une pelle devant les élèves, et Minerva a piqué une crise en l'apprenant. Je suis priée de ne plus enseigner l'année prochaine.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir de toute manière.

Harry, ensuite. Il lui a fallu plusieurs jours pour prendre son courage à deux mains, mais il est finalement venu vers moi. Je vous épargne la scène, ce n'était pas très intéressant et une fois encore troué comme un gruyère. Quoi qu'il en soit, il en a résulté que mon neveu a quelques difficultés à s'imaginer que son père avait une sœur, et d'autre part que je ne suis pas que la duègne qu'ils ont connue en DCFM.

Ça viendra. Chaque chose en son temps. Harry m'a aussi demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas été envoyé chez moi et Remus, après la mort de ses parents. J'ai dû répondre en lui racontant mes malheurs, en version originale s'il vous plaît, pour qu'il comprenne que si je l'avais voulu, en revanche le rejet de ses grands-parents sur ma personne avait été plus fort.

Ouverture de porte. Alors que nous étions occupés à nous embrasser, un vénérable vieillard, Maître du Feu et responsable de l'Amérique du Sud, entre dans la pièce et attend patiemment que je sois disponible.

- Le Haut Conseil est disposé à t'écouter, dit-il dans une langue que je peine d'abord à comprendre.

Merlin, c'est bien ma veine. J'avais totalement oublié que du fait que Brocéliande est le point de ralliement des Furiens, et que ceux-ci peuvent provenir de n'importe quel endroit dans le monde, la langue parlée ici, dans un souci d'uniformité, est le breton.

Absolument, le breton. Le breton, parce que Brocéliande est en Bretagne. J'ai eu la chance de grandir avec trois amis venant du même pays que le mien, mais c'est en soi une rareté. De même, le fait que le précédent Furien Eau, Arthus donc, soit de nationalité américaine, est un pur hasard.

J'ai eu la chance de ne pas oublier ma langue maternelle. Lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard en dernière année, j'avais néanmoins un accent. Maintenant, après vingt ans passés sans prononcer un seul mot de breton, j'ai peur de ne pas être très intelligible.

Ce sera un véritable marathon.

Comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui :

- Charmante intention, je dis sur un ton sarcastique, et je suis ravie de prendre part à votre conciliabule. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, je rajoute en anglais pour Remus.

- Parle-leur latin, me souffle-t-il avec un sourire, ce sera plus clair pour tout le monde.

C'est une plaisanterie, bien sûr. J'ai appris quelques rudiments de latin, la formulation des sortilèges étant essentiellement issue de cette langue morte, mais mes capacités en la matière sont inférieures à zéro.

Pire que pour le breton, ce qui signifie que je suis réellement nulle.

Avec lenteur, pour ne pas paraître pressée de me présenter devant cette haute instance, j'adresse un dernier sourire à mon mari et passe la porte fatidique. Le Maître du Feu me précède alors que nous sommes dans un petit vestibule, resté assez semblable à mes souvenirs, et que s'ouvre la dernière frontière avec la salle du Haut Conseil.

C'est une pièce longue, froide mais voulue chaleureuse. Six cheminées s'attachent à la chauffer, ce n'est pas la température qui fait défaut mais l'ambiance. Une longue table de bois noir est installée au milieu exact. A son extrémité trône un siège vide, celui où s'asseyait Ewin cette année, celui du Président du Haut Conseil en réalité.

J'avais oublié que la place est désormais vacante. Si je reprenais la charge, je serais tenue de présider jusqu'à décembre. Terrible perspective.

Les Maîtres, en habit d'apparat, sont installés de chaque côté de la table, un air grave sur le visage pour la circonstance. Un seul n'est pas assis, c'est Arthus. Il vient manifestement de plaider une nouvelle fois, car il est debout auprès d'une cheminée, appuyé sur le marbre, et le regard rivé sur les flammes.

Sa Franchise étincelle. Il a légèrement cillé lorsque je suis entrée, mais seule moi l'ai remarqué. D'une, parce qu'il est dans le dos de ses collègues, et de deux, parce que j'attendais cette réaction.

Devant chaque Maître est placé un sous-main en cuir, y compris à la place vacante. Quand je vous disais que Brocéliande est riche, je ne mentais pas. Cette pièce respire l'opulence, avec goût il est vrai, mais cela ne me permet pas d'oublier que cette débauche d'argent n'est pas offerte à chacun.

La première chose qui accroche mon regard est le saphir de l'Europe, posé sur le sous-main de la place vacante. Il pétille, signe de son raccord à un Maître effectif, mais à qui ? Qui est Maître de l'Europe ?

Si je dois me fier à la folie meurtrière qui m'a prise récemment à la vue de ce joyau dans les mains d'un autre, ce devrait être moi…

Lorsque le Haut Conseil entend une personne qui lui est étrangère, que ce soit un Furien, un simple sorcier, ou même un cracmol, un vampire, ou un elfe de maison, ladite personne est invitée à s'asseoir sur une chaise recouverte de cuir, différente de celles des Maîtres par l'absence de dorures, mais construite sur le même modèle.

C'est sur celle-ci que je m'installe posant négligemment mes pieds sur la table. Le siège est plus confortable que celui de mon bureau de Poudlard.

Vous pensez probablement qu'il est maladroit que je me tienne ainsi. Peut-être, mais considérant que j'ai les mains de sang, je ne pense pas que le plus grand des savoir-vivre changerait ma situation d'un millimètre.

- Nul ne t'a invitée à t'asseoir, lâche sèchement une femme de près de quatre-vingt ans.

Elle répond au doux nom d'Yseult Schweiz, née Bergmanner, et a été la formatrice d'Arthus. Si celui-ci a rapidement pris dans mon cœur la place de père, elle en revanche ne peut prétendre au titre de grand-mère. Elle est très compétente, je ne le nie pas, mais elle a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui ne me plaît guère. Elle est stricte et sévère comme Minerva, ce qui n'aurait absolument pas d'importance si elle se montrait aimable à mon égard.

Ce n'est pas le cas. Yseult Schweiz n'a jamais compris pourquoi Arthus m'a adoptée, ni quelles étaient les raisons qui me poussaient à détester ma nature.

En plus, lors de son veuvage, elle s'est intéressée de près à Ewin Cambell. Répugnant. Et elle a trois raisons pour ne pas pouvoir m'encadrer maintenant.

- J'ai mal aux pieds, je lâche sans la regarder.

Pieux mensonge, mais ce n'est pas l'important. Si ma mémoire est bonne, elle déteste être ignorée.

- Tu dois attendre l'ordre.

J'ai les souvenirs fidèles.

- Ce n'est pas l'essentiel, Yseult, coupe Maître Nguyen.

Vous l'aurez deviné, il est vietnamien. La Magie l'a investi de la charge de Maître de la Roche, responsable de la région est-asiatique. Lorsque je disais qu'Arthus a la charge de l'Asie, c'est un terme générique. Sa compétence est de fait limitée de la Turquie à la Sibérie. Autrement dit, il protège une infinité de pays se terminant en –stan (pardonnez-moi de ne pas tous les nommer, la liste est très longue), ainsi que la Turquie, la Géorgie, l'Iran, l'Irak, la Syrie, le Liban et Israël.

- Vous vouliez me voir, je reprends, et me voilà. Puis-je vous être utile en quoi que ce soit, ou ne désiriez-vous simplement que constater par vos propres yeux le résultat d'un malheureux concours de circonstances ?

Le breton me revient. Cependant, pour être sûre de bien me faire comprendre, je lève au niveau de leurs yeux mes deux mains. Mon alliance ne leur échappe pas, mais elle est maintenant occultée par la couleur pourpre de mes paumes.

- Tu es une meurtrière, déclare Yseult Schweiz sur un ton censé m'enfoncer.

- J'ai été entraînée dans la folie furienne, c'était hors de mon fait.

Puisque je suis ici, autant me défendre. Je ne serais pas venue de moi-même s'il n'y avait eu ces propositions répétées, mais il est plus pertinent de ne pas avoir fait le voyage pour tout encaisser sans se justifier.

- En ce cas, reprend Maître Nguyen, le Furien est autant victime qu'auteur.

- Le Ministère n'entend pas la chose de cette manière, contre Yseult à nouveau.

Le dicton dit peut-être loin des yeux loin du cœur, mais pas loin de la haine. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me déteste encore plus que lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Beurk. Rien que la voir, et de penser qu'on peut haïr quelqu'un parce qu'il est lui, me donne la nausée.

- Le Ministère a accepté la suspension de son enquête, dit Arthus sur un ton lent en sortant de son immobilité.

Il ne me regarde pas, mais commence à arpenter la pièce, Franchise en main. Son visage concentré indique qu'il va parler, et en cet honneur chacun se tait. Les discours de Maître Shockley sont toujours imposants.

- Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair, reprend Arthus en décrivant un cercle comme un oiseau charognard autour de sa proie. Si je vous ai intéressés par l'affaire, c'est qu'il y a eu maldonne. Ewin Cambell nous a bernés pendant près de vingt ans, et je vous ai montré, de même que Miss Malfoy, Monsieur Madlock, et Monsieur Abbott, qu'il a pris parti à la bataille s'étant récemment déroulé au Ministère…pas du bon côté comme vous le savez.

Silence. Attention, vous êtes en train d'assister à du grand Arthus. Il s'est arrêté juste derrière moi, donc vous êtes aux premières loges.

- Ces mains, reprend mon père en en élevant une à la hauteur des yeux, sont certes le témoignage du meurtre d'Ewin, mais elles parlent également pour autre chose. Elles démontrent que la Magie a réagi. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'un Furien tue rarement à mains nues. Pour cela, il doit mêler pouvoir et volonté d'agir comme il l'a fait…à moins d'avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

Deuxième silence. Quand je disais, récemment, que les trous donnent du poids au discours, je ne me trompais pas. Vous en avez ici la preuve en image.

- Or, continue Arthus, il me semble vous avoir dit qu'à l'heure où Ambre a perdu tout contrôle, elle avait confié sa baguette à son frère… La seule magie qu'elle avait à sa disposition était celle de ses paumes, la furiomagie. Vous savez comme moi qu'elle ne peut tuer par ce biais.

Merlin, il a dit « à son frère »… Il a qualifié Devon comme étant mon frère. Etrange, je ne comprends plus. Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis à vrai dire.

Mal au crâne…

- Cela n'empêche en rien le meurtre, contre une nouvelle fois Yseult Schweiz. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux Arthus, nos lois sont nos lois. Porter atteinte à la vie de quiconque est gravement réprimé parmi nous. Davantage encore lorsque la victime est l'un des nôtres, et le fait que cela se soit produit lors d'une perte de contrôle n'exonère en rien de la responsabilité. Brocéliande a perdu un grand élément ce mois-ci, et cela simplement parce que nous avons été trop cléments il y a vingt ans !

- Moins que cela, contre Arthus. Et la perte de contrôle peut parfaitement se justifier en une réaction magique due au saphir de l'Europe. Lorsqu'un Maître de fait voit sa Franchise aux mains d'un autre, la pierre l'appelle à en reprendre possession.

- Ça suffit !

J'ai crié, et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive ma main a frappé sur la table. Voir deux personnes se déchirer ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, je suis venue ici parce que Carena m'a mis une carotte alléchante sous le nez, pas pour autre chose.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous battre, je reprends sur un ton plus calme. Je n'ai jamais demandé la moindre clémence ou la moindre faveur.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? demande Maître Nguyen.

C'est reparti pour un tour, et honnêtement je ne pense pas avoir déjà été aussi brillante. Arthus a dû me donner un bon exemple, parce qu'à mon tour je me révèle aussi bonne oratrice que Socrate ou Démosthène.

J'expose mes motifs. Plaide la douleur. Mes mots sont soigneusement choisis, ils peignent à la fois mon mal d'avoir été accusée à tort et celui du rejet. Je ne sais trop comment j'y parviens, mais mon discours est de ceux qui mériteraient de rester dans l'histoire et sombrent dans l'oubli faute de trace écrite.

Même Yseult Schweiz ne peut rien contrer. Au fond d'eux, ils savent que je suis dans le vrai. Ils se targuent de justice, alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais eu d'enquête ? Ils veulent le respect, ai-je pour autant été traitée avec justesse ?

Durant ces années où j'ai vécu parmi eux, pas un seul n'a su voir qu'Ewin, sous ses dehors avenants, libérait son trop-plein de stress sur une pauvre enfant qui n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'une motivation supplémentaire pour se sentir mal.

Et que dire de ceux qui m'ont précédés…Brocéliande n'aime pas Dumbledore, le saviez-vous ? Et pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi, leur cause à eux est stupide.

Albus avait une petite sœur, Ariana… Peu de gens connaissent son existence, car elle a vécu recluse chez elle. Sa magie ne lui obéissait pas…

C'était une Furie. Une Furie née seule, car comme cela arrive parfois, son frère avait perdu la vie alors qu'ils n'étaient tous deux que des embryons. Les parents ont refusé de la laisser partir à Brocéliande. Légalement, ils en avaient le droit…

Et depuis, ce sont leurs héritiers qui paient les pots cassés. Albus est méprisé, honni, en Bretagne, et tout cela parce qu'il y a presque cent ans, s'est déroulé une scène regrettable dans sa famille.

Rien n'était de son fait.

Je montre ma mémoire, exhorte, supplie. Tout dans ce Haut Conseil est à revoir. Nul ne peut désormais contester que le saint se rapprochait plus du démon que de l'ange, et cela doit leur servir de leçon.

ENORME silence. Peut-être que celui-ci appuie le poids de mon discours, mais je le sens passer sur mon estomac à la vitesse de croisière d'un escargot âgé.

Les Maîtres se concertent du regard. Silencieusement. Parfois deux mains se touchent, ils échangent leurs pensées.

Légilimencie vous vous en souvenez. Les sorciers sous-estiment trop souvent le pouvoir de leurs paumes. Ce sont des armes redoutables…

- Parfois, soupire finalement Maître Nguyen en se levant avec dignité, c'est en chutant qu'on apprend. Tous ceux qui volent à dos d'hippogriffe ou de sombral apprennent cela.

…Ou simplement aussi ceux qui montent à cheval. Les sorciers aussi en sont capables, même si c'est souvent oublié.

- Le Haut Conseil prend acte de son erreur. Nous avons mal jugé.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, andouille.

- C'est pour cela, continue toujours Maître Nguyen en saisissant le saphir de l'Europe, que nous sommes parfaitement disposés à t'accueillir à nouveau. La Maîtrise ne t'a jamais quittée, et comme il ne peut y avoir deux Maîtres Shockley…nous espérons pouvoir compter à nouveau sur Maître Potter.

Nous y voilà. Yseult s'est raccordée à la majorité, mais la grimace qu'elle affiche parle pour elle.

J'ai toujours été Maître. Comme je l'ai dit, en écho à un des discours d'Arthus, ma perte de contrôle se justifie par une réaction naturelle de ma Furiomagie. Voir le saphir qui m'est dévolu, la pierre qui me répond, dans les mains d'un autre qui en faisait un usage dénaturé, voilà qui lui a déplu.

Déplu, et elle a réagi pour y mettre bon ordre.

Maître Nguyen lance le saphir vers moi. C'est caricatural de le dire, mais j'ai l'impression de le voir venir vers moi au ralenti. Deux choix s'offrent à moi. Ou le saisir, et accepter de m'exciper par ce contact, reprendre ma place, retrouver mon honneur et mon rang.

Ou bien, second choix, je le laisse chuter, et la place demeure vacante. Jusqu'à ma mort, le saphir restera mien, je serais Maître Potter. Ou Maître Lupin, vous savez que je vois les choses d'une autre façon.

J'hésite. J'hésite, et j'aimerais choisir. Mais une fois encore, il m'apparaît que je ne peux agir de mon propre fait.

Entre l'alpha et le beta, j'opte pour l'oméga.

M'évanouir.


	25. Yucca

Je réprime un grognement lorsque la lumière m'atteint de plein fouet. Elle est tamisée, mais à force de garder les yeux fermés, j'ignore combien de temps, un rien peut me toucher.

Je suis allongée sur une surface moelleuse, un lit probablement. Une de mes mains repose sur mon ventre, tandis que la deuxième est tenue par celui que je reconnais comme étant mon mari.

Bouse de dragon. Carena avait raison, j'aurais dû manger ce matin. Je suis habituellement un ventre sur pattes, et là, à cause du stress, je n'ai pas été capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais un départ digne. Si ma mémoire est bonne, ma santé s'est même rappelée à moi pile au moment où, pour la première fois, j'étais libre de choisir mon avenir.

Furiomagie de mes deux. Si je n'avais pas été une Furie, je n'aurais pas eu à me présenter aujourd'hui devant le Haut Conseil, et le problème n'aurait même pas existé. Mais la magie en a décidé autrement. J'ai la poisse, vous l'avez constaté.

- Heureux de te savoir éveillée mon amour. Comment te sens-tu ?

Ça c'est mon Remus à moi !

- Plus vite je serais loin de cet endroit mieux je me porterai.

Ça a le mérite d'être dit, et si j'en crois les murmures curieux que j'entends à quelques mètres d'ici, il existe encore des âmes assez naïves pour croire que les chances pour que je déménage ici étaient supérieures à 0,000000000001%.

Pas folle la guêpe. Je tiens à mon indépendance, et d'ailleurs, si on y réfléchit, il n'y a presque aucun Maître qui ait choisi de fixer sa résidence habituelle à Brocéliande. Les vieux et les veufs, oui, mais il n'y en a pour l'heure que deux…deux sur douze.

- Il y a moyen de quitter cette infirmerie ?

C'est vrai, quoi, cet endroit est encore pire que Sainte Mangouste. Les potions guérisseuses empestent l'air, la moindre tache de couleur est honnie, et par-dessus tout il y règne un silence tel que j'ai l'impression que chacun écoute notre conversation.

V- u ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, ce doit être le cas.

Arthus t'a portée jusqu'ici, réplique Remus en réprimant un rire. Je ne suis arrivé qu'après, mais selon ce que j'ai compris, le médicomage de garde a fait lui-même un malaise.

Quoi, c'est moi le problème ? Mes mains peut-être ?

- Il paraît que tu lui en as fait voir de belles jadis ?

Ah… C'est le même que lorsque j'étais élève… Nom d'un lézard, il doit être vieux maintenant. En tout cas la mémoire me revient… Oui, je le connais, et même plutôt bien. Lorsque je n'envoyais pas quelques-uns de mes congénères ici – par inadvertance je vous rassure, sauf le jour où j'ai envoyé Ewin dans le décor – c'était à mon tour d'être allongée dans un de ces lits.

- Il devrait demander une salle à mon nom, je grogne. S'il était payé au nombre de patients, je l'ai rendu milliardaire.

- Peut-être, répond une voix grinçante et désagréable à entendre, mais je me souviens surtout du jour où toutes mes potions en cours ont été noyées parce que vous aviez voulu rendre leur liberté aux poissons du lac.

Ha ! Je m'en souviens. Et c'est tout ce qu'il a retenu ? Non, attendez, il y a un problème. J'ai inondé Brocéliande, tout le domaine a eu les pieds dans l'eau pendant dix jours, et pour lui ne compte que le fait que j'ai détruit ses potions ! Pas le nombre de rhumes, pas les grippes, pas toutes les affections ou infections que l'eau a pu engendrer, mais bien la destruction de son laboratoire !

Plus égocentrique, tu meurs. Je pensais pourtant qu'il fallait un certain degré de dévouement pour se consacrer à la médecine.

- J'avais neuf ans ! je proteste (pour la forme).

- Erreur, Ambre, vous en aviez dix. Et permettez-moi de dire que le temps ne vous a guère arrangée.

- Dites donc ! s'offusque mon mari.

- Je parlais au niveau de la magie. Tout Brocéliande est au courant des circonstances de la mort d'Ewin Cambell. Certains Furiens pleurent, d'autres parlent d'élever un mausolée pour vous remercier.

Super. C'est fou comme je m'en moque…

- Faites votre boulot, je coupe.

Non mais ! Déjà que je n'aime pas me faire ausculter, mais si en plus il prolonge le temps où je suis obligée de rester dans cet infirmerie, ça va mal se passer.

Le médicomage – j'ai oublié son nom, tout ce que j'ai retenu est qu'il est Furien Air, comme Carena – m'observe un moment, note quelques trucs, pose les questions d'usage. Le tout ne doit pas durer plus d'une minute, mais c'est suffisant pour que j'en aie plus qu'assez.

Comprenez que si les médicomages écoutent votre cœur en posant leur oreille contre votre poitrine, vous font boire une nuée de potions révélatrices, et s'assemblent autour de votre lit pour discuter de votre cas en congrès, les Furiens procèdent différemment.

Lui, me…flaire. Les sens exacerbés permettent une médecine presque sans contact. Cela serait utile s'il ne devait pas néanmoins aller fourrer son nez – au sens propre – dans les endroits les plus incongrus. Parfois il touche, écoute, mais c'est plus rare.

J'en. Ai. Marre.

- Bientôt fini ? j'aboie.

Soupir de Remus. Je crois que je me conduis un peu comme un ours. Tant pis. Du moment que ce n'est pas contre mon mari, ça va.

- J'ai presque un diagnostic, déclare le médicomage sur son ton docte. Croyez bien que je ne désire pas plus que vous que votre présence en cette infirmerie se prolonge. Cependant, comme je suis consciencieux, je vais effectuer quelques vérifications. Je reviens dans dix minutes.

Il a dit…quatre phrases. La tirade a pris moins d'une minute, et dans cet espace-temps, ce cher bonhomme a réussi à me sortir une vacherie, et à se faire mousser. Joli palmarès.

Il se retire d'un air digne, mais peste probablement en son for intérieur contre moi et mon fichu caractère de cochon.

Oui, j'em- bête tout le monde, alors que personne n'ose me dire que mon retour est désiré. C'est trop…trop mensonger.

Carena et Sirius attendent dehors, me souffle Remus. Je vais leur dire que tu es réveillée.

- En me laissant toute seule ?

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester en solitaire dans cette infirmerie. Déjà, Brocéliande dans son entier, c'est limite, mais ici…

Carrément glauque. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la nausée.

- Devon voudrait te parler je crois, réplique mon mari. Tu ne seras pas seule.

C'est fin de jouer sur les mots.

Tant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que Devon est dans un coin comme un grand dadais… Il a l'air bête, je le lui dis ? Non, ce ne serait vraiment pas aimable. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Ce n'est pas très agréable de sentir son caractère changer sans qu'on en comprenne la raison.

Je pousse un profond soupir, tandis que Remus s'éclipse discrètement. Il me fait un peu penser à un porte-parole chargé de transmettre au moindre changement des nouvelles sur l'état de santé d'une personne publique.

Sauf qu'il est mon mari…et que je refuse la moindre possibilité d'être vue autrement que comme une…simple créature humanoïde. Pas une humaine, techniquement je ne le suis pas, mais j'en ai l'apparence et je peux vivre comme telle sans que quiconque ne découvre le pot aux roses.

Il est hors de question que je devienne une personnalité comme l'a été Ewin Cambell. Ce serait accepter quelque chose qui ne me ressemble pas, ou pire le prendre comme modèle.

Attendez… Devon est toujours là non ?

Zut. J'ai vraiment dû lui faire peur pour qu'il n'ose même pas bouger un orteil sans que je l'y invite.

- Je ne vais pas te manger, je dis en tournant ma tête vers lui. La nourriture ne daigne pas rester longtemps dans mon estomac, et de toute manière, je ne touche pas aux humains.

- Ni à toute forme de vie animale d'après ce que j'ai compris, réplique mon petit frère en s'approchant. C'était très impressionnant…

- Ambre.

Non, rassurez-vous, je ne le prends pas pour un idiot. Je l'ai supporté près de six mois dans ma classe, aussi suis-je bien renseignée pour savoir que s'il n'est pas Miss Granger, Devon n'est pas non plus Vincent Crabbe.

En parlant de classe, je pense que c'est ça qui le paralyse, d'ailleurs. S'il se souvient de moi lorsque j'étais sa sœur, ce ne doit pas non plus être pour m'encenser, alors il paraît raisonnable de considérer que me voir comme professeur est naturel.

Tyrannique, vous rajoutez ? Professeur tyrannique ? Vous pensez que cela a une influence sur le comportement de Devon à mon égard maintenant ?

Je l'ai dit il y a cinq minutes. Evidement que cela est en lien.

Merlin, je débloque… Il faut vraiment que je rentre à la maison.

- Appelle-moi par mon prénom, je marmonne devant son air interdit. Oublie tous les « professeur » ou « madame » que j'ai pu te fourrer dans le crâne cette année.

Silence. Ça y est, encore un qui se la rejoue Harry Potter sans le savoir. Je veux bien que le Survivant soit un modèle, mais son incroyable capacité à ne pas rebondir sur un sujet n'est peut-être pas le meilleur exemple à prendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui était impressionnant ? je reprends rapidement.

Une fois ça passe, deux fois ça lasse, trois fois ça casse. Vous connaissez. Or, là, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ces conversations où je dois sans cesse monologuer pour éviter les blancs. Une personne doit savoir rebondir !

…mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Votre…ta…performance. De la dernière fois.

Et le salaire que j'en ai reçu est proportionnellement dérangeant. Imposer les mains de sang pour avoir sauvé la vie de l'Europe, voire du monde, relève presque du crime contre l'humanité.

Rester inactive alors que d'autres risquaient leur vie aurait été encore pire que de m'exciper.

- Vous…tu…aurais pu t'en tenir à la magie sorcière. Celle que tu emploies depuis longtemps apparemment.

- La nécessité force parfois à faire des choix déplaisants. Je ne suis pas partie de mon plein gré, mais le retour aurait été inenvisageable dans d'autres circonstances.

- Au sujet du départ, justement…

Alors là, Mesdames et Messieurs, prenez les paris. Combien qu'il va se fustiger ? Combien qu'il va m'accuser ? Combien que je ne vais pas le laisser en placer une ? Allongez la monnaie, le bureau est ouvert !


	26. Zéphyr

- A ta place, j'éviterais, je grogne.

Regard interrogateur. Quoi, il ne comprend pas ? Je vais donc puiser dans mes trésors de patience, et lui expliquer gentiment.

- N'essaye même pas de dire que c'est de ta faute si je me suis retrouvée loin de Brocéliande pendant presque vingt ans, je reprends. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien.

- Je le savais, merci. J'aurais juste voulu que vous…tu…que ça se passe d'une autre manière.

Intelligent, ce petit. Non seulement il résiste à Arthus, mais en plus il raisonne comme un chef. C'était un assez bon élève à Poudlard, je m'en souviens. Il n'avait pas volé sa place à Serdaigle.

- Tu n'es pas le crétin de l'affaire, je rappelle. De toute manière, l'issue ne m'a pas été si défavorable que cela. J'ai retrouvé Remus ce jour-là.

Vous savez, il existe certaines personnes qui voient les choses qu'on leur raconte… Comment expliquer ? Lorsqu'ils lisent une histoire, leur imagination représente aussitôt quelle était la scène.

Devon me paraît être de ceux-là. Je dis ça parce que sa grimace en dit long. Il est peut-être très imaginatif, mais en tout cas je ne le crois pas très bon comédien.

- Enlève ces idées de ta tête.

Aha ! Pris en flagrant délit d'imagination fertile ! Ça calme, hein ?

- Tu m'as tendu la perche, réplique mon frère en guise de protestation.

C'est bien, il y a du progrès. Maintenant, Devon tremble moins, et surtout il n'hésite plus entre le fait de me tutoyer, ou le vouvoiement.

Bientôt, il sera dans son état normal.

- Tu vas revenir au Conseil ? reprend Devon après un silence.

…bonne question. Vous savez que le saphir est posé à côté de moi, sur la table de chevet. Il ne tient qu'à moi de le reprendre. Mais je ne sais où est mon intérêt.

En plus, vous savez qu'il n'y a pas que moi. J'ai Remus, j'ai Harry. J'ai Carena et Sirius, Galadriel et sa femme, Maël et sa famille.

Tous ont besoin de moi, chacun avec ses raisons. Epoux, neveu, amis, je ne peux les abandonner.

Quant à l'Europe… Au regard de ce qui s'y passe actuellement, et qui ne manquera pas d'empirer ces prochaines années j'en ai peur, je ne peux oublier ce point.

Je refuse de faire quelque chose qui ne me ressemble pas, quelque chose que je n'ai pas choisi. Longtemps mes actions m'ont été imposées, mais cela a assez duré.

Je dois décider seule.

- La question, je dis sur un ton lent, nécessite un bon mal de crâne. Pourquoi ?

Le dernier mot est un peu inapproprié, je vous l'accorde. Un peu superflu. Cependant, je suis curieuse. Après tout, il n'est pas interdit que le Haut Conseil l'ait envoyé faire pression sur moi, en pensant que le fait qu'il soit mon frère m'influencera.

Ils veulent que je revienne, eux. Ils veulent ma magie, et contrairement à Ewin, je leur apporte la certitude que je combats contre l'excès de la magie noire.

Contre Voldemort, celui qui bouleverse l'équilibre des forces. Il risque de faire pencher le jeu du mauvais côté.

Pour revenir au Haut Conseil, ce ne sont pas des idiots. Peut-être s'imaginent-ils que je serais manipulable, peut-être pas, là n'est pas l'important. L'essentiel n'est pas ce qu'ils croient mais ce que je fais.

Leur avis ne devient nécessaire qu'en second lieu.

Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que les Maîtres sont assez futés pour savoir que si la Magie a décidé de me laisser la Maîtrise, c'est qu'il y a une raison, et que pour aussi dérangeant que soit ce point, il faut composer avec.

S'ils avaient pu, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient envoyé Remus. Arthus a dû tempérer, ou bien alors, les autres ont compris tous seuls qu'il ne se laisserait pas embobiner.

Devon, en revanche, vient d'avoir dix-huit ans. Il est plus malléable.

Permettez, j'écoute la réponse de mon frère à la question posée. Pourquoi veut-il savoir si je vais reprendre ma place au Haut Conseil ?

- Quelques Furiens font des paris, avoue-t-il d'un air gêné. Les trois quarts pensent que tu vas repartir.

Des paris…bien sûr. Je crois même savoir quel en est l'instigateur.

- Tu étais assez proche des jumeaux Weasley, non ? je demande sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Silence. Je vais finir par croire que c'est moi qui les attire, ces conversations gruyères.

- D'accord, c'est moi qui ai lancé le jeu, finit-il par lâcher. Et alors ?

Et alors…

- Et alors tu en penses quoi, toi ?

Silence. Oui, je crois bien que ça vient de moi.

- Papa pense que tu repartiras parce que tu ne veux pas le voir. Carena Malfoy est d'accord avec lui.

Bon, Carena, ça ne me surprend pas. Mais pour ce qui est d'Arthus, c'est plus curieux…

- Il aimerait vraiment que tu lui pardonnes, tu sais, reprend Devon. On peut lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais pas de ne pas reconnaître ses erreurs.

Un point pour lui. C'est exact. Arthus est un homme d'honneur.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'erreur, je réplique avec une grimace. Le Haut Conseil a reconnu s'être trompé, et je m'en moque. Le problème est plus profond.

Et n'en déplaise à mon petit frère, il est bien trop jeune, et surtout je ne le connais pas assez, pour lui en parler.

Je le devine, de toute manière. Arthus a honte de s'être comporté de manière aussi extrême lorsqu'il m'a mise à la porte.

Je crois qu'il m'apprécie sincèrement, et c'est réciproque. Cependant, parfois certaines choses vous restent sur l'estomac, malgré tout l'amour que vous pouvez porter aux personnes qui vous ont infligé ce tourment.

C'est juste cela.

- Ce n'est probablement pas à moi de te dire cela, continue Devon, mais il faudrait que tu envisages sérieusement la situation. Remarque, je dis ça, mais moi…

- Mais toi ?

Je suis curieuse ! Où est le mal ?

- Disons que mes relations avec lui ne sont pas non plus brillantes comme sa Franchise.

Ce n'est pas un scoop.

- Le médicomage est de retour.

Ça, ç'en est un, par contre. Devon s'éclipse en traînant des pieds, les mains vigoureusement enfoncées dans ses poches, et Remus revient auprès de moi.

On va bientôt pouvoir sortir de cet enfer.


	27. Attaque Anarchique

Le parchemin atterrit dans le feu, alors que je soupire. Envoyer un courrier au Ministre de la Magie pour lui demander de se calmer, rien que cela !

J'ai perdu l'habitude.

- Trésor, soupire Remus en s'approchant de moi, tu as conscience que cela fait deux heures que tu es penchée sur cette lettre ?

- Faut bien que je l'écrive, je grogne.

- D'accord, mais ne te surmènes pas pour autant. Je ne veux pas que tu aies un quelconque problème.

Je soupire à mon tour, et m'appuie contre lui. Durant les presque vingt ans de vie commune que nous avons déjà passés, il m'avait bien semblé qu'alors que c'est lui qui a le plus gros problème, il s'obstine à me traiter comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine.

En ce moment, c'est pire. Non, pour être exacte, cela fait huit mois et demi qu'il est devenu plus collant qu'un sortilège de glu perpétuelle. Le pire est pourtant passé, mais rien n'y fait…

Jusqu'à ce que j'ai accouché, je ne pourrais pas essayer de faire quoi que ce soit sans que mon mari me dise de ne pas me surmener. Il s'est même mis à la cuisine, c'est pour dire combien il sombre dans l'excès.

Le coup de la cuisine, c'était assez drôle. Après avoir fait exploser les placards, il a tout de même renoncé, et m'a rendu mon domaine.

Les potions, il s'y connaît, mais pour la nourriture, il ne sait que la manger.

- Dis-lui qu'il t'ennuie et qu'il doit se la fermer, dit Devon avec un manque total de classe.

Vous avez parfaitement compris que je suis enceinte, c'est une chose. Mon malaise à Brocéliande, comme vous vous en doutiez, n'était dû qu'à cet état. J'étais alors à deux semaines seulement.

Depuis, les choses ont changé… A force de tergiversations, j'ai fini par décider que dans l'intérêt de l'Europe, et plus spécifiquement de l'Angleterre, je devais reprendre mon siège. Pas m'exciper, le passage d'un état à un autre aurait été trop violent pour que mon bébé le supporte, mais reprendre mon siège.

Loin de Brocéliande, très loin. Remus et moi vivons toujours dans la campagne anglaise, dans la maison qu'il a héritée de ses parents. La principale différence est que nous n'avons plus aucun problème financier, Brocéliande a même augmenté mon salaire. Nos inquiétudes sur la manière de boucler les fins de mois est devenue du passé.

En contrepartie, nous acceptons un parasite. Je ne parle pas du bébé, je l'accepte avec joie, mais de Devon.

Ne pensez pas n'importe quoi, j'aime beaucoup mon frère. De plus, Harry est venu ici pour la Noël avec ses amis, cela n'a posé aucun problème.

C'est Remus qui l'avait voulu, d'ailleurs. Il refuse que je prenne la Cheminette, que je porte des choses lourdes, et depuis peu que je transplane ou simplement aille faire un tour à l'extérieur sans être accompagnée.

Vivement la naissance. J'adore mon mari, mais sa sollicitude m'embête plus qu'autre chose. Certes, je risque de donner ma vie lors de l'accouchement, mais d'après le médicomage de Brocéliande – qui vient toutes les semaines jeter un œil – le pire est passé.

Revenons à Devon. Il est en étude de médicomagie, ce qui lui convient plutôt bien. Il a sauté sur l'occasion pour s'éloigner d'Arthus et Crystal, et venir vivre en Angleterre. Je ne pouvais pas décemment le laisser prendre un appartement, il ne sait même pas faire une lessive.

En plus, ici au moins, il se nourrit correctement. Mais il est un peu…pas insupportable, mais collant. Un parasite. Vous n'avez qu'à voir la manière dont il vient de parler. C'est tout sauf de la diplomatie.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je pourrais l'atomiser que je dois l'écraser, je dis en réponse aux derniers mots de mon frère. Je ne suis pas de ce genre.

Contrairement à d'autres que je préfère autant ne pas nommer. Rien que de penser à eux me fait grimacer. Je ne les vois pas en ce moment, Remus refuse que je me rende à Brocéliande, et le médicomage est de cet avis. Alors, j'ai donné mandat à Maître Nguyen pour parler à ma place.

Ne contrez pas que j'aurais pu confier ma voix à Arthus, je l'ai essayé, mais une certaine vieille harpie y a posé son veto.

Elle aura de mes nouvelles dès que je pourrais me déplacer. Mais ça ne résous pas le problème de mes parents.

J'ai beaucoup tergiversé, avec l'aide de Remus comme cela s'entend. Mon état n'est un secret pour personne à Brocéliande, et d'après mon mari, Arthus a été plus que touché par la nouvelle. Même s'il n'en a presque rien montré, comme à son habitude.

J'essaierai de reprendre des relations cordiales au moment de la naissance du bébé. J'essaierai, parce que connaissant Arthus et Crystal, lesquels sont loin d'être des professionnels des effusions chaleureuses, ce sera fastidieux.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tenter ne fait rien perdre.

Reprenons : Monsieur le Ministre, vous me voyez fort déçue de votre comportement…

Pas mal, pas mal. Mais comment tourner ça ?

…

…

…

…

Ce sera pour plus tard.

- Remus ?

J'espère que la maternité de Sainte Mangouste a une place de libre, parce que je crois bien que le petit être que je porte a décidé de rendre visite au monde extérieur.

Et l'avenir, que pensez-vous qu'il sera ? Difficile, je vous l'accorde. Mais encore ? Dans une heure tout au plus, Devon débarquera à l'hôpital sorcier avec Carena et Crystal. Arthus tournera en rond dans le couloir, sans toutefois parvenir à concurrencer Remus que j'aurais mis à la porte au bout de dix minutes.

Sur les environs de cinq heures du matin, demain, naîtra John Lupin, nommé comme son grand-père, et aussitôt proclamé filleul du couple nouvellement formé de Sirius et Carena.

La vie suivra son cours…celle de John doit encore s'écouler, mais Remus et moi n'auront pas cette chance.

Dans moins de deux ans, alors que Poudlard sera le théâtre de la plus grande bataille jamais connue par le monde magique, je donnerais ma vie en toute volonté. Mon époux ne tardera pas à me suivre, quelques minutes à peine. Nous rejoindrons le rang de ceux qui ont tout sacrifié pour donner à ceux qui nous suivrons un avenir meilleur, un monde sans Voldemort ou autre mage noir.

Un monde où les Furiens demeureraient la balance, les elfes de maison des serviteurs, les gobelins des banquiers. Tout cela en harmonie. Et qui sait…

Peut-être qu'on se souviendra de nous.

peut-être...ou peut-être pas! c'est ainsi que cette fic se termine, et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu! merci d'avoir suivi!


End file.
